


You Are My Sunshine

by Goblin_Bean_Kie



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Central City, Christmas, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galas, Gotham Academy, Gotham City Police Department, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Metahumans, Metropolis (DCU), Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sunshine - Freeform, The Narrows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Bean_Kie/pseuds/Goblin_Bean_Kie
Summary: Damian never liked galas, the rich, the powerful, and the annoying journalists always dampening the boring nights. Damian never liked galas, but that changed at the sight of... her. She stood out, her hands clenching the camera. Short, brown locks pulled back from her face, and warm eyes nervously glancing around. She moved, Damian's eyes following her, her lips moving but not a sound coming out. Was... was she saying she was a plant? Before Damian could question or do anything, she was gone. Slipping behind one of the large red curtains. A sheep hiding in a room of wolves, the lone ray of sunshine in the dark streets of Gotham City. Elaine Wolf.





	1. Lovely

Lainey inhaled deep, fists tightening and untightening. Everyone was dressed so much nicer than her, even those not entering the gala. But Lainey didn’t mind, she loved her dress, unlike the tight, flashy clothes the celebs were wearing. Lainey wore a nice, comfortable plaid and denim put together outfit. A black bodice that wasn’t too snug, the bottom flowing out in a red haze of plaid. Thrown with her combat boots and favorite denim jacket, Lainey was good to go. Dark hair tucked back into a braid upon her mother’s request.

Lainey smiled, trying to walk the carpet as fast as possible. Flashing her pass to the security, she was allowed inside the ballroom. A deep breath falling from her lips as she left the flashing lights and annoying questions. If she ever became a professional photographer, Lainey vowed to never be that rude. Some people were just too into their jobs, paparazzi being one of them.  
Lainey smiled at the hosts, explaining to them why she was there, who she was. The Sunshine cafe wanted to participate in the charity event. Photos to be hung on their walls of those who donate. For every pastry bought, another will be given to someone on the streets. It was Lainey’s idea, a way to help and to promote sales.  
When the rich and famous of Gotham started arriving, Lainey took a deep breath. Giving herself a pep talk, she glanced around the room. Eyes wandering to those already inside, waiting for the perfect moment to take a picture of the donations being made. Perhaps she should find a good place to see them. This will be easy, right?

Halfway through the night, Lainey was regretting her words. Easy? No, it's not easy. The opposite, multiplied by ten was more accurate. If another pompous ass flirted with her, Lainey made no promises about them leaving with their noses in tact. With a heavy sigh, she dodged Vicky Vale, not daring to cross paths with the woman. She was known for her shrewdness, for her attitude, and Lainey would rather listen to the girls at her school trash-talk then talk to Vicky Vale.  
She needed a break, eyes traveling the area; Lainey found one. A large, red curtain pulled off to the side of the stage. Right next to a plant, perfect. With a glance around, Lainey moved. Skillfully dodging creeps, flirts, players, and reporters with the curtain in sight.  
‘I am a plant. I am a plant. I am plant.’

Not often do reporters or paparazzi leave celebrities alone. Not often do the rich avoid the other guests to this degree. Watching the girl slip behind the curtain, Damian found himself curious.  
Upon arriving, he noticed her. A slender woman, clad in plaid and denim, sticking out like a sore thumb in the gala. From his observations, it was clear she wasn’t comfortable here. With conclusive guesses, it was safe to say she didn’t belong here. Here with rich, pompous celebrities. Those with money to burn, donating change to make themselves feel better.  
Watching the camera being fiddled in her hands, Damian at first assumed she was a rookie photographer. After a couple of hours however, it was clear that wasn’t the case. She took pictures at random, often times scrambling as if she suddenly remembered the camera. Definitely strange, definitely intriguing.With that in mind, Damian had considered approaching her. After watching the way she glided through the crowd -skillfully avoiding servers, celebs, and Vicky Vale. His decision was made, walking across the gala with slightly narrowed eyes. Watching the curtain barely move as she stepped behind it.

Lainey sighed, hands almost running through her brown locks; freezing at the memory of her Mother doing her hair. Lainey rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her water bottle instead. Closing her eyes as she twisted the cap back on, Lainey breathed deep. Resisting the urge to mess her hair up, to return it to the same style she has everyday. Short, dark, waves curling at the bottom from where she had cut her hair earlier this month.

“You seem uncomfortable.” 

The sudden voice caused Lainey to jump, brown eyes snapping up to meet the eyes of the intruder of her peace. Tall, dark hair, olive tan, emerald eyes. A nicely pressed black suit, a tie and handkerchief that matched his eyes, and dress shoes. Silently, Lainey prayed he wasn’t another rich, self-entitled, playboy. Biting the snarky retort, Lainey forced a smile.

“I don’t remember seeing you here before.” Green eyes exclaimed, his indifference would be believable if not for the curiosity buried in his low voice, his eyes burning with questions.  
Lainey’s fake smile turned wry, her shoulders shrugging. “This is my first time here…” She trailed off, waiting for a name.

“Damian.” Green -Damian introduced, brows furrowed.

Probably wondering why she didn’t know his name, if she had to guess at his thoughts. Lainey didn’t question it, she never was one to watch TV or read magazines. If she wanted to know something, she could just ask a friend. It’d be that simple. Why lose valuable time focusing on a life that has nothing to do with her own?

“Damian.” Lainey smiled, holding a hand out. “A pleasure, I’m Elaine, most people call me Lainey.”

“You don’t care about who I am?” Damian blurted, cursing the arrogance in his tone. Looks like another dollar in the Rude Jar, and something owed to Timothy this time. Dammit.

She shrugged, “No offense, but why would I? You’re a person, I’m a person. Everyone is entitled to their privacy Damian.”

“Interesting.” Damian mused, blinking a couple times with surprise.

Before their conversation continued, a head popped behind the curtain, hopeful smile bright in the darkness of the curtain. A host or a sponsor, Damian guessed. Watching the way his eyes remained locked upon Lainey, something about that sent fire burning through his veins; his chest tightening, stomach curling and his fists clenching. He didn’t like the way she was being eyed, as if she were an object rather than a person.

“Miss Wolf!” He chirped, eyes lighting up brightly. “What did you say your scholarship was for again?”

She blanched, cheeks flushing. “Uh, music?”

“Perfect!” The guy stretched forward, hand snatching her wrist. “We need music! Our band can’t make it, apparently an injury or some sort of nonsense!”

Damian moved to react, his hand moving to intercept the hand, a low growl reverberating from his throat. A snarky comment on his lips, but he didn’t need to. Lainey tapped at the hand locked on her wrist, pulling back last second with a wince. The host-sponsor pulling her wrist almost as if he was gonna drag her from her hiding place.

“Wait! My-camera!”

Lainey struggled, reaching out for it. Forcibly removing the grip from her wrist to grab her stuff, she breathed deep, double checking her camera for any problems. To Damian, it looked like she was stalling.

“It’s impolite to force something on a person.” Damian snarked, crossing his arms.

For the first time, the man took note of Damian. He paled considerably, stumbling over his words, attempting to excuse his actions. Lainey may not know who Damian was, but he certainly did. Damian rolled his eyes at his squabbling, another retort on his lips, Lainey spoke, joining their conversation once more.

“Now, what exactly is going on sir? As you know, I’m supposed to be taking pictures of the donations.” Lainey exclaimed, “I was taking a brief break.”

“Well, our music was cancelled do to an accident from the head.” The man explained, fixing his suit. “Twas Madame Hawkins idea, you being of the musical sorts.”

“I would love to help, but as I said, I am taking pictures.”

“Done.”

She blinked, brown eyes confused. “Wait, what?”

“Sing, perform. Whatever it is, and we will get you pictures. Of the donations being made themselves and the people handing them in, of the performances, whatever it takes.”

Lainey blinked, once, twice. Her hands clenching and unclenching around the strap of the camera. At a guess, she’s resisting a habit. Probably because of the company, watching for another minute. Damian was prepared to send the man packing with wit and tact, when Lainey surprised him once again.

“You have to buy a pastry.” He stuttered, but Lainey nodded. Eyes hard, unbending. “From the Sunshine Cafe, you buy a pastry in the Belly of Sunshine deal, and I’ll do it; with the pictures owed.” The man swallowed, contemplating. “If you lie, I will find you. You won’t like it either.” Was she… was she threatening him? “You will find I never forget a face or something owed, Mr. Sterling. Do we have a deal?”

Mr. Sterling nodded, a grin overtaking his face as Lainey sighed. Her resolve shaking as Mr. Sterling cleared away from the curtain. Off to tell Madam Hawkins no doubt. Damian eyed her, curious to see what would happen next. So far, she was far more unpredictable than expected. She was stubborn too, stubborn, unbending, but willing to help even when not given the choice.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“If I didn’t, how could I say that I gave my all to this?” Lainey countered, “I volunteered this project, not to the… rich and famous, but I did. To feed those not so fortunate.”

Interesting. Again, she surprised him. He expected her to start grumbling about what just happened, to agree with him. To tell him off, even. But none of that happened. Her voice remained it’s normal volume, a calm, neutral tone. Yet, her eyes remained on the spot where Mr. Sterling was previously. Hands still repeating the motions of clenching and unclenching around the straps of the camera. Then, her eyes turned to him. Oh, there it is.

Swirling brown was gazing at him intensely, worry, fear, mixed with cool confidence, and strength. She was chewing her cheek, probably to prevent a freak out. But she breathed deep, hands rising to go through her hair. Stopping herself with a grimace, her hands went to her neck. Lainey was a nervous ball of steel and jelly, concern and calculation.  
His heart ached for her, twisting in his chest almost painfully so. Damian wanted to ask if she was okay, he also wanted to remove her from this area all together. He did neither. Instead letting the silence reign between them, a snide comment forming on his lips when she stretched a hand out to him.

“Hey, Damian?”

“Yes?”

“If I faint up there, can you- can you keep the creeps from ‘helping me’?”

Her eyes were earnest, clearing the thoughts of this being a joke fade away. Foolish, as if he or his brothers and sisters, would let something happen without consent. She may only have been here once, but they know the disgusting perverts from the years before.

Damian scoffed, “Why accept if you’re incompetent?” Lainey snorted as his comment, scowling. Damian lowered towards her level, voice a deep baritone. “As if any of these creeps would get a chance to touch you.”

Lainey’s cheeks burned, her ears glowing in the dark as her breath hitched. Something about the way he said that… was strangely intimate. Turning her head, she noted the way inches separating them. Dark green eyes shimmering with flecks of gold and copper in his eyes. Lainey swallowed, darting her eyes between his. Suddenly, her mind cooled. Confidence surging just from a statement, of course she was still worried out of her wits. But now, she felt she could do anything. She was invincible, she was dying.

“If you could help someone, wouldn’t you do it Damian? Whether competent or not?” Lainey said, voice above a whisper.

Watching realization sink into his eyes as he stood to his full height. That was seriously unfair, he was definitely over six-foot, if Lainey had to guess, maybe six-two, six-three. Either way, compared to him, she looked like a dwarf, something she was not. Lainey was proud to admit she was around average height for a woman, thank you very much. Hearts pounding, but Lainey couldn’t tell if it was because of nerves or Damian. She didn’t want to think about it. Not now. She was mesmerized, unable to look away from his emerald eyes. She didn’t know if he was as entranced by her, as he was, but-

“Miss Wolf, are you coming?” The voice of Mr. Sterling broke whatever spell was holding them. “The guests are waiting.”  
Lainey cleared her throat, eyes snapping forward as her cheeks burned again. She called out to Mr. Sterling, with a deep breath, and a grateful smile paired with a “Thanks.” Lainey was gone. Slipping from her curtain and being pulled into another direction.


	2. Yes, No, Maybe So?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!! Hope you enjoy, was going to post this yesterday, but I fell asleep lol

Lainey swallowed, nervously flexing her hands by her sides. She already talked about a song, about what music, the band, everything. There will be two cameras. To capture the donations being done. Everything was ready, but was Lainey?

She honestly didn’t know. One moment, she had all the confidence in the world; the next, she was dying. Okay, she was being over dramatic, but in her defense. The last time she actually had to spontaneously perform was auditions for choir in high school! Lainey breathed deep, Damian better be ready to fend the creeps off. She didn’t know if she could do this.

Damian had left the curtain not long after Lainey, eyes trailing to the stage to see instruments being set up. Hearing the complaints from the other guests, he rolled his eyes. Unamused by their unhappiness. Green eyes trailed to where he had seen Lainey disappear, Mr. Sterling leading her away with another grip around her wrist. At the time, Damian had to suppress the urge to growl and seperate the contact. Something about it rubbing him the wrong way.

Damian’s eyes trailed along the ballroom, eyes taking note of the change his family had taken. Tim was dancing with Barbara, smiling like idiots in love. Cass was nowhere to be found, leaving Damian to believe she had slipped into the kitchen to “assist” Alfred and the staff. Dick, Jason, and Stephanie to his surprise were actually chatting together, glasses of champagne half full. Bruce was keeping the image of playboy, chatting and charming some of the other guests.

Damian closed his eyes, sighing with a sip from his own glass. His frustration was building, a slight migraine already forming in his temple. Perfect, he thought bitterly.

“You okay there, babybird?”

The warm concerned voice of his eldest brother, Damian's emerald eyes opening. Blinking to meet the piercing blue of Dick. Out of all his siblings, Damian got on better with him, for the most part, anyway. Dick just seemed to… understand Damian when he was young, much like Tim and Jason. To a degree, all of them were close, but still. Officially speaking, Damian prefered the presence of his older brother.

Dick was handsome, nice black hair elegantly waving around his pale skin. A strong jaw and a narrowed nose, he was attractive. Stopping at Damian’s jaw, Dick was known for his charming flirt. A warm smile, a wink, a sweet comment here and there, and people adored him all the more. If only they knew how much of an ass he could be, at least, in Damian’s opinion.

“Grayson,” Damian greeted, nodding his head as he continued to scope the crowd. “Don’t you have girls to flirt with?”

Dick chuckled, watching with curious amusement as Damian snatched one of the finger sandwiches from a tray carried by one of the servers. Already picking it apart, Dick grinned. He was waiting for the usual game to start up. Since he was eleven, being forced to attend to the charity balls, galas, Damian was quick to find a way to entertain himself. That didn’t involve making reporters cry, or getting into fights, anyway. This required accuracy, stealth, and speed. Dick took a sip, fighting a snort as one of the men getting handsy with a woman, slid on a piece of cheese. Dick took the pickle offered to him, eyes watching the crowd as he spoke what was on his mind since the beginning of the gala.

“You disappeared there for awhile.”

“Excellent observation, Richard.” Damian mused, smirking as yet another victim fell prey to a pickle.

Dick chuckled again, the game continuing. “Just curious, babybird.”

“About Damian hiding behind the curtain for nearly an hour?” Stephanie mused, slipping into the conversation with Tim right behind her. It was Jason’s self-proclaimed turn to dance with Barbara. “I was curious too, especially since he followed a reporter.”

Damian scowled, “She’s not a reporter.”

A bun went flying, one of the arrogant hosts falling flat. A smirk curled Damian’s lips, ignoring the smug and eager looks his siblings sent in his peripheral. His ears tinging pink to his annoyance. He handed lettuce to Stephanie, waiting for her turn.

“So, there’s a girl involved.” Dick mused, a shit eating grin coloring his features. He ignored the disinterested persona Damian was showing, knowing very well that a normal girl wouldn’t have made his brother follow behind a curtain. “Do you know her Damian?”

Damian debated for a moment, lips pursing before opening with a snarky comment when the annoyingly high voice belonging to Madame Hawkins filled the room. Everyone quieted, stopping what they were doing to look at the main hostess. A red feather boa covered her shoulders, a black dress hugging her with long brown hair swayed behind her. Damian made a look of disgust and irritation, both at the woman. For stopping the game, and for drawing attention to her obviously make-up caked, botox filled face.

For what seemed forever, she went on and on. Commenting on the charity, the gala itself, the hosts. Thanking those for donations, and such. Needless to say, Damian drowned her out until a name rang through the room. Eyes snapping to the woman now taking Madame Hawkins’ place on stage. Elaine Wolf.

Lainey swallowed nervously playing with her dress, hair disheveled since Damian last saw her. He assumed she lost the battle to not run her fingers through it, a habit he quickly observed. She licked her lips, eyes closing for a moment as silence reigned through the room. Momentarily, Damian prepared for her to truly faint, as she said she would. He was not expecting what came next.  
Enchanting. That was the best way he could describe the soft, low sound that rang through the room. Upon first glance, it’d be expected her to have a high voice, one people would describe as “angelic”. Damian would be the first to admit that wasn’t the case at all. It was harmonic, sweet like honey, gentle likes the crashing waves against the rock. The sound was strong, but fleeting. Shining through the room like a beacon, enchanting everyone with the sound.

Watching the words fly from Lainey’s vocal cords, Damian treasured being wrong. The melodic notes wrapping around the very room, filling the dark corners and easing the minds of troubled souls. Briefly, Damian noticed how many more donations were being made. 

Smirking as eyes couldn’t seem to break from the sheep in the pack of wolves. ‘Good. Wait…’ Damian shook the thoughts from his head, refusing to give attention to anything but Lainey in this moment. She deserved it, the confidence filling her visibly. Shoulders relaxing, posture straightening and eyes burning the room with her warmth.

All too soon, her voice lowered, growing faint before disappearing entirely. Leaving the room feeling much less warm. Lainey didn’t stray on the stage, disappearing quickly in the silence following the applause. Damian couldn’t help but chuckle, a sheep hiding in a room of wolves, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure this out, have yet to be able to use italics or the line break thingy. But, I'll figure it out eventually! Please excuse any grammar mistakes! See ya next time -hopefully!


	3. Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do NOT bite me.”
> 
> “Does this count as kidnapping?”
> 
> “You like my face?”
> 
> “Shut up Damian.”
> 
> “You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the difference btw. Galas and Parties, are literally different by the class that separates them. Rich, and not rich. Enjoy.

Lainey guzzled her water, breathing heavy and wiping sweat from her forehead. She couldn’t help her smile however, she always loved singing. A scholarship to Gotham had made her day, especially when her parents encouraged it. Opening another shop in Gotham to help her get use to the city in the previous years attending.

Lainey beamed, snatching her camera from the wooden table and slipping the straps around her neck. She forgot how nerve-wracking it could be performing in front of people that weren’t family or students. Wiping her mouth of excess water, the brunette escaped to the front of the room. Smiling kindly when approached by a dark haired, blue eyed male.

“Bruce Wayne.” He greeted, offering Lainey a hand.

“Elaine Wolf,” She accepted it, shaking firmly. “Most call me Lainey.”

Bruce smiled, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” A quizzical brow, and he elaborated. “Lucius talks highly of you.”

“Oh.” Lainey flushed, “Mr. Fox is very kind, offering me a secretary job, well, intern till I have the proper training.”

Bruce nodded in understanding, eyes briefly trailing the room to make sure his sons weren’t up to no good. Finding most chatting together, he returned his steely blue gaze to the distracted Lainey. Her fingers were fiddling with the camera straps, bottom lip being gnawed on by her teeth.

“He never mentioned your talent of singing.” Bruce watched her cheeks burn brighter.

“Well-” Lainey cut herself off, clearing her throat. “Probably because Mr. Fox doesn’t know. I mean, it never really came up.”

Bruce nodded, preparing to ask her another question. Curious, he had witnessed her and Damian hide behind a curtain for almost an hour. Together. Honest curiosity, not everyone can catch his youngest son’s attention, much less hold it. Not everyone could handle Damian either. Already, she was causing intrigue. Worry, but intrigue.

“Marvelous!” The shrill tone of Mr. Sterling cut in, a smile overtaking his features. “Wonderful job, Miss Wolf.”

Lainey smiled, but it was quick to shift. A professional edge coloring her face, brushing loose strands from her eyes. Lainey’s back straightened, shoulders falling back. Gazing at him with a guarded look, disinterest dulling her brown eyes.

“I hope you keep your word, Mr. Sterling.”

A monotone surprised Bruce. Before Mr.Sterling arrived, Lainey was warm, bright, and according to Lucius she often wears her emotions on her sleeve. This was not something he was expecting. A professional distance, coming off as indifference. Perhaps… they were wrong?

“I would hate to have to play my hand.”

“Of course, Miss Wolf.” Mr. Sterling bowed, hand stretching as two more joined them. “Pictures, as requested. All pictures taken when you were preoccupied.”

Lainey smiled, thanking them as she received the memory from the cameras. Turning her attention back to Mr. Sterling, her lips pulled into a smirk. A moment of her forcing her lips back into the controlled smile.

“And?”

Mr. Sterling swallowed, paling considerably before sighing. “And I will purchase the sunshine-.”

“Belly of Sunshine.”

“The Belly of Sunshine deal, from the Sunshine cafe.”

“Thank you,” Lainey beamed, “Twas a pleasure to do business with you; Mr. Sterling.”

He nodded, moving almost instantly away, while Bruce watched with amusement in his eyes. Mr. Sterling was one of several hosts for this event, and one of the most self-entitled men Bruce has ever met. To see him acting scared of a woman barely coming to Bruce’s bicep, was probably the most amusing thing he’s seen all day. Turning, he saw the spark in her eyes shine brightly once more, mischief curling a smirk on her lips. He saw it now, what Lucius talked about, and maybe what kept Damian’s attention.

“Sorry about that, Mr. Wayne.” She said sheepishly, running a hand through messy hair. “Speaking from experience, I’ve seen things go sour to fast when it came to deals like that. Been in a few myself.” She shrugged, “Anyway, what were we talking about?”

Bruce smiled, he liked her.

-#-#-#-#-

“You didn’t faint.”

The curt tone brought a smile of mirth to Lainey’s lips. She knew who it was, after all, she only brought fainting up with one person. With a shrug, Lainey turned. Meeting the emerald eyes of Damian once more, except for this time, the two weren’t hiding behind a curtain. Well, she wasn’t hiding behind a curtain. Though, she will admit, she was tempted. 

“I didn’t.” Lainey agreed, taking a sip of the glass Damian had offered. “That would’ve been embarrassing.”

“To being booed offstage?”

His question had Lainey coughing, hand covering her mouth to prevent spitting up her drink. She wasn’t expecting that, breathing deep, Lainey supposed she should’ve expected that. Examining him once more, she had a feeling he wasn’t one to hold back from speaking his mind or otherwise. Good, she smiled wryly, that makes him twice as interesting compared to the fakes in the room.

“Please,” Lainey playfully rolled her eyes. “Nothing worse than crashing your parent’s car. Right after getting the chance to drive.”

“Oh you didn’t.” Damian mused, smirk brightening with disbelief as Lainey beamed.

“Yep.” She popped the ‘p’, drinking a sip of her champagne. “Right into a church.”

“A church?” Damian repeated, “No way.”

Lainey shrugged, “Believe or not believe, the point being my parents have banned me from being behind the wheel.”

“You’re bluffing.”

Lainey put her glass down, staring him straight into the eyes. Tone completely serious as she spoke.

“I took my mother’s mercedes into Gotham Cathedral. I was seventeen.”

Damian and Lainey remained like that, staring intensely into one another’s eyes. Damian searching the big brown eyes for any amusement, any lies. Instead, all he could find was pure honesty and seriousness. After a few more moments, Damian snorted. Quickly, that changed to chuckles, then full, rich laughter. Lainey smiling proudly as she chuckled herself.

“I told you.” 

-#-#-#-#-

“Is… Is demon-spawn laughing?” Tim questioned, eyes locked onto the scene across the gala. Barbara had an arm around his waist, his around her shoulders. “Like, honest to God laughing?”

“Yeah, I think he is.”

“The world is ending.”

-#-#-#-#-

Lainey couldn’t chuckling, snapping another picture of someone making a donation. Damian was funny, his wit rivaling her sass. Often, he would be all serious, or indifferent, but Lainey could see through it. Knowing what to say, to do, to make that mask crack like plaster on the wall. Her heart was pounding throughout the night, stomach aching from how much she was laughing. Even her cheeks were aching with how often she was smiling.

That was the reason for the recent fits of laughter the two were going through. Lainey was rubbing at her cheeks, earning a questioning look from Damian. Which somehow ended with Lainey attempting to reach his cheeks, poking at what she could reach in an attempt to get him to lean down some. Demanding to know how all this smiling wasn’t killing his cheeks, she quickly dismissed the claim that he was used to it.

Lainey had thought of a wonderful idea that may or may not have included a chair, or jumping onto his back to try and reach his face. Even then it didn’t work, the chair ending with him snorting as he stepped out of range. The jumping onto him… well, that’s another story.

Now, he was whisked away in a circle of Richies, as Lainey had dubbed them. While she snuck away, standing in front of the curtain to snap another picture. Pleased with the image, Lainey let the camera fall back to her stomach. Breathing a sigh, when she noted the lack of Richies around her.

She wasn’t in the mood to play dodge the hands, her feet starting to hurt, eyes blearily blinking back the tiredness seeping into her bones. How long does this gala go? Lainey ran a hand through her hair, fighting a yawn when suddenly she was yanked backwards. A yelp on her lips, before a palm covered her mouth. Lainey was seconds away from biting the hand, preparing to dig her elbows into ribs or noses.

“Do not bite me.” Damian’s voice stopped that, a hissed whisper. “I’d rather not lure those snobs, or my siblings over because you decided to bite.”

Lainey rolled her eyes, shoving the hand from her mouth as she took a deep breath. Glaring at Damian for startling her, Lainey “accidentally” dug her elbow into his stomach. Hearing his grunt as she put distance between them.

“Does this count as kidnapping?” Damian arched a brow, prepared to make a comment when Lainey continued, plopping onto the floor. “Screw it, I don’t care. My feet hurt too bad to fight.”

Damian rolled his eyes, “You can’t kidnap the willing, Elaine.”

“Says you, kidnapper.”

Lainey smiled as his eyes rolled again, Damian sliding to the floor across from her. Good, he was too busy to notice the shiver Lainey had at the use of her name. The way it was uttered in his smooth voice, it made goosebumps rise, but Lainey ignored that. Moving to instead, run her fingers through her hair.

“How long are these parties?” She questioned in exasperation. Damian rolled his eyes, something he does a lot, Lainey noted.

“This is a gala, not a party.” He corrected, meeting her disinterested look with his indifferent one. “There’s a difference.”

“Okay, then, how long are galas, smart one?”

Damian rolled his eyes, ignoring the taunt at the end to cross his arms. Instead, he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. Going by the sigh of relief from Lainey, she did as well.

They spent the rest of the night behind that curtain, occasionally stepping out. To snap photos, or snag food or drinks from one of the many servers. Besides that, they spoke softly when they did, enjoying the break from the pompous snobs and handsy players surrounding the ballroom. 

They didn’t mind the fact that they had to be somewhat quiet. To stifle some of the laughter or sneaking outside the curtain and back. Lainey and Damian enjoyed it, so much so that by the end of the night. Their cheeks were red, stomach twisting and hurting from giggling like teenagers.

When the gala finally ended, minutes after a red cheeked Damian and Lainey left the curtain for the last time. Giggles and chuckles escaping them, despite them trying to stifle it. As Madame Hawkins spoke up, talking about how successful the charity was. Damian had dropped his coat, letting it hang on Lainey’s shoulders as they stood off to the side. She had started shivering shortly after leaving the curtain, and Damian being a gentleman, graciously offered her his coat.

In other words, he removed it and wouldn’t let Lainey accept or decline it, before he dropped on her. When she attempted to duck away, it landed on her head. Obscuring her vision and causing her to stumble around in the massive, black coat. Lainey learned many things tonight, most of them about Damian. He could be rude, abrasive, and snarky, but beneath that he was kind, witty, and simply lacking social cues. With a bregruding sigh, Lainey had shifted around. Finally getting her arms through the sleeves, ignoring the burn in her cheeks as it engulfed her petite form. The bottom was longer than her dress, the sleeves hanging several inches past her fingers. The scent of old spice, cologne, and something detectably nice that she couldn’t describe wrapping around her, along with warmth.

“Thanks…” Lainey muttered shyly, struggling to get her hands to peak out of the sleeves. “You are a freaking mountain, Damian.” He snorted at her grumble, something that she pouted at.

“You’re just short.” She glared, something Damian returned, his mask of indifference cracking with mirth in his emerald eyes.

“I’m perfectly average, thank you.” Damian scoffed, earning a cheeky grin as she nodded to confirm her words. “I am. I’m over five-foot.”

“Maybe in your head.” He looked away, ignoring her protests and fighting the grin that threatened to break the mask of indifference. “Are your parents coming to pick you up?”

Lainey shook her head, eyes focusing on Madame Hawkins for a moment. It took Damian poking her in the side to return her attention back to him. She questioned him silently, curious as he cleared his throat. Repeating his question, he watched her blanche. Was it so weird for him to ask? He pondered.

“N-no, I should be fine walking home.” Lainey stuttered, cheeks burning against her will. “I usually walk everywhere, so I should be fine. Thanks though.”

“Are you sure? Pennyworth wouldn’t mind.”

“Pennyworth?”

“My driver.”

Lainey arched a brow, “You have a driver?” She shook her head, answering her own question as she stopped him, “Right, forget I asked, of course you have a driver.”

“Do you want a ride or not.” Like that, Damian’s eyes hardened, arms crossing as he scowled.

“Again, thanks, but no. I will be fine walking home, but if I’d like to make it before curfew, I better head out now.”

Damian watched as she fiddled with her camera for a few moments, starting to shrug off the jacket when he stopped her. She may refuse a ride, but Damian is a gentleman, he won’t let her freeze. Again, Lainey scrunched her nose with confusion. Slowly trying to get the bulky coat off her shoulders, Damian huffed.

“You’ll freeze if you go outside like that, Elaine.”

Lainey froze, again with her name. Something about it coming from him sent shivers down her spine, the way it was so rarely heard from anybody except for her parents when she’s in trouble. Stomach knotting, Lainey swallowed. Her tongue like lead in her mouth as Damian tsked at her, fixing the coat, even going as far to button it up all the way.

“There.” Damian mused, tone prideful, lips pulled into a barely there smile.

Lainey swallowed again, cheeks burning. “Uh, thanks.” She cleared her throat, “Sorry, I- I have no idea how to get it back to you.”

Once again, those sharp green eyes rolled. “Don’t worry about it.”

His chuckle cut off Lainey’s stammers, shaking her from her stupor enough to actually focus on the world around her. Lainey smiled brightly at him, darting to give him a tight hug around his waist. Judging by the grunt, he wasn’t expecting that. Good. Lainey thought, feeling him awkwardly move to hug her in return.

“Thank you Damian,” She said softly, “You made tonight bearable.”

It was Damian’s turn to stutter, something that made her giggle. The soft sounds broke Damian of his stutter-fest, a scowl overtaking his features. Cheeks burning, and heart beating faster. Damian stepped back, nodding. With a glance around the room, to Madame Hawkins who was droning on and on, much like Damian’s school teachers. His brothers, sisters, and father were listening politely. With a glance to the doorway, then down to Lainey, he resisted the smile. Since when was he ever one to follow the rules?

“Allow me to walk you to the entrance, then.” Damian said, hands in the pockets of his slacks as Lainey sputtered. An odd sound escaping her throat in surprise, Damian smirked. Chuckling as he turned his back to everyone, walking towards the doorway. “Aren’t you coming?”

The sound of her boots on the smooth, pristine floor brought a true smile to his lips. This time, Damian didn’t bother resisting it, if he wanted to smile at the girl, then he was allowed to smile. It wouldn’t kill him.

“If you keep smiling like that,” Lainey remarked from his side, earning his attention as she huffed. “Your face might crack, so maybe try being careful? I can’t imagine the expenses being wasted on fixing such a pretty face.”

“You like my face?”

Lainey froze, apparently not realizing what she had said. The furrowed brows, scrunched up nose, wide eyes, and bright red cheeks had Damian laughing. Lainey frowned, attempting to raise her hand at him in a sign of stopping. However, Lainey misjudged the action, the excess sleeve slapping Damian at the jerky movement. She froze once more, catching Damian’s bemused and surprised expression before he started to laugh once again.

“Shut up Damian.”

Lainey pouted, attempting to walk ahead of him. Unsuccessfully. Damn his long legs. Stupid giant. Still, Damian continued his chuckle, long after leaving the ballroom, much to Lainey’s annoyment. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the bubbling warmth inside that absolutely burned at the sound. She learned many things that night, things that made more sense as the night went on.

A few of them starting as nothing more than guesses. Damian didn’t laugh much, he didn’t smile all that much either, that was confirmed when she heard someone comment on how rare, weird, but rare it was for the “babybird” to smile and laugh. That made Lainey all the more giddy. Considering from the sounds of that conversation, she was one of the few able to do it, it made her feel ridiculously special.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride, Elaine?”

The deep, smooth voice brought Lainey from her thoughts, repressing shivers at the use of her name once again. ‘Seriously? Every time?’ Lainey thought bitterly, smiling kindly at Damian with a shake of her head. She was a big girl, she didn’t need someone to protect her, she could do it herself.

“I’m sure, Damian.” She said aloud, “I’ve walked home before, nothing happened, why would it now?”

Damian didn’t like that, going by the expression sent her way. Lainey winced at what she said, that was asking for trouble, but she can handle it. She’ll be fine. She always is, Lainey reminded herself. Smiling confidently, she stretched. Taking a hold of his tie, Lainey pushed onto her tiptoes. Pulling Damian down a few inches, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Lips tingling just a bit, as she pulled away. Releasing his tie, and returning to her feet. She smiled, watching the blush stain his olive cheeks. Even his ears were turning pink.

Lainey resisted the laugh, instead turning at the sound of the applause making her way home. Waving over her shoulder, fingers wiggling as she called out goodbye. She heard him stutter a response, laughing as she turned a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any spelling errors please, I’m still working on it.
> 
> Also, I’m not ashamed to announce that Lainey taking her mother’s Mercedes into a church, is a true story. My parents Durango, my very first time behind the wheel. My mom panicked, I panicked, and if she hadn’t E-Breaked, we would have destroyed trees, a very nice fountain, and a rather old wall...


	4. Questions, Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please forgive any mistakes, still trying to figure this out.

Damian couldn’t help the rush he was in. As soon as he was given the chance, he was in the car, demanding the others to hurry up and get in. He hadn’t even waited for Alfred to come to a complete stop, before he was out. Practically running into the house, and rushing to change clothes.

Now, as Robin, Damian sprinted across rooftops. Eyes on the blinking tracker on his scanner. Tonight, he was actually content with the fact that Bruce put a tracker on everything. Most, everything anyway. If he checked the batcomputer, all his father would see was Damian in his room. Assuming he had an exhausting or irritating night.

Damian jumped, coming to a halt a few feet from the signal. Looking down onto the street, he swallowed. The Narrows. Why, why didn’t he insist on her taking a ride with him? The Narrows weren’t safe. It was dangerous at all times of day, but like the rest of the city, at night it was a nightmare for those who couldn’t protect themselves. Along for those criminals lurking in the shadows, preying on those innocent souls.

“Hey, just give us your money and you’ll be fine.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, watching the thugs surrounding a civilian. It took only seconds to realize that it was Lainey in the center of the circle. The coat’s sleeves were being haphazardly pushed up her arms, falling down no matter how many times she did. Damian would’ve thought it cute, if his blood wasn’t boiling. How dare the-

“_Robin, report_.”__

_ __ _

Damian scowled, trying to ignore the authoritative tone his father used. At first it worked, emerald eyes locked on the scene below him when the voice sounded again.

_ __ _

"_Robin_.” Bruce growled, “_Report_.” ____

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

Damian turned away from the scene with a scowl, pulling up the video footage of his father. He was in so much trouble, going by the Batglare on Bruce Wayne’s face. Damian was unfazed, retorting with bite.

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“Father.”

_ _ _ _ _-#-#-#-#-#-#-_ _ _ _ _

Lainey swallowed, hands up in surrender. Eyes darting to the thugs around her. They were armed, several had bats, a few with firearms, the remaining either holding a knife or their fists. Of course, the one time she’s exhausted the thugs are armed and outnumber her. Well, unless…

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“You don’t want to do this.”

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

Lainey attempted, one chance. Just one chance, for them to walk away. For her to not have to worry about hacking, about using a laptop for wiping a system. They laughed, loud, throaty gurgles from most of them, mixed with the typical maniac laugh. They spoke amongst themselves, joking, taunting. One of them, the leader she assumed, pointed his gun at one of his men, gesturing towards her. An attempt for one to forcibly retrieve her items. Something inside Lainey curled, violently awakening and she resisted the pounding in her head. ‘_No. Not now_.’__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

What happened next was a flash, Lainey couldn’t recall what happened first. Whether it was someone touching her, the guns being loaded, or an order. But something started it, and Lainey didn’t hesitate. Eyes shutting for a second, hand rising to her temple out of habit. Instantly, she was aware of everything around her. She was aware of the people in their homes, the homeless people on the streets burning stuff in the garbage cans. She was aware of the countless thugs and gangs littering the entirety of Gotham, thankfully the handful around her were the only ones within the area at the moment. She was aware of someone standing on a rooftop a few blocks away from her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lainey triggered the blast, hearing the sharp piercing sound of her mind blast filling the air. Reminding her much of a flash bomb, the high-pitched wail ringing in the ears of those within the radius of her. Drifting from her ears to theirs. She blinked, seeing most knocked onto the ground, their weapons laid astray.

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that girly!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lainey jumped, turning to see a couple stumbling to their feet. Judging by how loudly they yelled, she assumed they were still feeling the effects of the attack. Swallowing once more, Lainey took off down the street. Sprinting like her life depended on it, which it did. She cursed for a second, her senses still stretched too far. Hearing cats meowing, dogs barking, family fighting, and the fights amongst thugs and gangs. Lainey winced at the sound of one of the guns going off, narrowly missing her. She needed to shrink her awareness, otherwise the same thing as last time will happen again. Lainey isn’t one to repeat mistakes, especially that one.

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

If she wasn’t running for her life, it would’ve been much easier. But unfortunately, life was never easy. Especially her’s. _Focus Lainey_, she instructed herself. Taking a chance to close her eyes, to feel the wind whipping her face, to focus on her feet pounding on the ground. On the sound of her boots pounding on the pavement. Lainey narrowly avoided tripping, jumping over the fallen trash can. Smiling with glee as her awareness span shrank back to just around her. Xavier would be proud, she managed to control her range whilst running for her life! Woohoo!__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lainey didn’t stop running, not even when the feet behind her stopped. Not when the sounds of grunts, not until she was at the backdoor of the Sunshine Cafe. Breathing heavy, sweating profusely and her hair an absolute mess. She knocked loudly, remembering the rules for coming home after curfew.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lainey? That better be you.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sound of her mother had a grin splitting her lips, the door opening to her tiny mother with auburn brown hair in curlers. Lainey always found her mother beautiful, with a warm accented voice that always brightened her day. Often times, when she was first taken in, Lainey had wondered if Teresa Lopez was actually an angel sent to earth to bless the world with light, fluffy pastries. The sound of music downstairs alerted Lainey to her father in the shop downstairs. If he wasn’t with her mother, he was with his second love, the pastries. No one could separate Matthieu Brun from his loves. Either of them. Well, except his children, but that was different.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Honestly, how long are those parties?” Teresa huffed, locking the door behind Lainey. “You’d think them-”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lainey chuckled as her mother trailed off into spanish, most likely muttering curses about the self-entitled pricks of Gotham City. Her mother loved Gotham, she was born here after all, it was only when she was on a class trip that she found her way to Metropolis, where she met Matthieu, a French baker intent to change the world, one pastry at a time. According to Teresa, it was love at first bite. Literally.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Galas, momma, not parties; galas.” Lainey remarked, cutting into the long string of words, and chuckling at the muttered question. “According to my new friend, there’s a difference. He didn’t say what, but that there was.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Teresa laughed, eyes twinkling at glee when there was a sudden crash downstairs. Lainey always enjoyed making friends, and much to her father’s horror, most of Lainey’s “new friends” were boys. Many whom, according to Matthieu, had questionable intentions. Teresa always got a kick out of it, considering Lainey didn’t necessarily get along with female classmates. Something about crazy, backstabbing, woman being terrifying.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A boy, huh?” Teresa exclaimed, eyebrows dancing suggestively. Lainey paled at the crashes, but her mother only continued to rub salt in the room. “A new boy, one you met tonight?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Boy!?” Her father yelled, suddenly pounding feet and several more crashes later. Followed by words spoken in Lainey’s father’s mother language as he emerged from the staircase, a metal baseball bat in hand. “Not my daughter, you heathen!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dad!” Lainey exclaimed, cutting over her mother’s laughter. “No boys, no boys!”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah, my Little Lainey!” The bat clattered, shortly after Lainey was pulled into a hug. “How was your gala sweetie?”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lainey beamed, declaring proudly information about her friend, Damian, and about all the pictures. She also brought up the meeting with her boss’ boss, Bruce Wayne. Her parents listened with rapt attention, nodding and making comments or asking questions throughout the discussion. Lainey didn’t bring up the attack that happened outside, or being dragged behind a curtain.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Knowing her parents, they’d hunt Damian down and beat him with old bread. Old bread was as hard as stone at times, and considering how protective they could be? Not counting her siblings, Damian would have a hellish time fending them off. Even Lainey had a hard time when wrestling her family, and they go easy on each other! Still, Lainey loved her family. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't replied to you two, but I was sick and well, let's just say a few updates are going to be off. But Riddler's Secret is next for anyone who wants to read!


	5. Eternal Debate~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tailing Lainey through Gotham, and witnessing the sunny brunette do something indescribable, Damian finds his actions catching up to him. In the form of one, Bruce Wayne, father and Batman. If only he could keep his features controlled, his thoughts focused. 
> 
> If only~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Five Chapters! Yay! I'm so excited! You know, originally, I didn't plan on letting this story EVER see the light of day. Man, I'm glad I did! Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos, and bookmarks! Omgosh I never thought-! Sorry, I just got over being sick and I had started feeling better when I had another inbox thingy. Sorry, I'm rambling, hope you guys enjoy!

“What were you thinking?” Bruce demanded, anger clear.

Damian arrived home hours ago, his tracker remaining in one spot. He remained there for an extra hour, just to make sure, before he returned to the Batcave. Damian managed to dress down before the scolding started. Clad in his dress shirt and slacks, Damian listened to his father with indifference. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d get a lecture. Especially from Bruce.

“Leaving to patrol without a second glance, or telling anyone else?!” Bruce scowled, “I expected better of you.”

Damian rolled his eyes, of course, he could’ve avoided all of this if he’d interrupt his father and explain himself. But Damian didn’t want to, rather face a scolding than being forced to reveal he was worried for someone he barely knew. Besides, this way he could keep something to himself without his brothers sticking their noses into it.

The idea of keeping his new friend, secret sent a thrill down Damian’s spine. Eyes lighting up, lips pulling into a smirk against his will. Trying to school his features into indifference was proving to be difficult, and for a moment, Damian cursed the spell she seemed to have on. What is this sorcery? To smile at the mere thought of another person, to feel his heart beat rapidly, his stomach twisting and turning.

“Something wrong, Damian?” Bruce’s comment snapped Damian from his… dilemma. “You’ve been acting weird all night. Are you feeling well?”

Damian scoffed, rolling his eyes. Shaking the thoughts from his head, the images of her smile, the way her eyes laughed with her. The sweet sound of her voice, Damian could imagine the different ways his violin could harmonize with a voice like hers.

A hand on his shoulder, and Damian finally shook the thoughts away. Cutting the daydreams, the scenarios in his head in half as he met the worried blue eyes of his father. In seconds, Bruce could go from angry to concerned. Something that always interested Damian as a child. Switching between what his siblings called the Batman mode to Bruce Wayne in seconds.

“Damian?”

“I’m fine, father.” Damian shook his concern off. “Just tired is all.”

Damian didn’t let him talk, cutting off whatever he was saying with a good night. Walking up the metal steps, Damian continued, not stopping until he was in his bedroom. Changing into his sweats, he was tempted to workout till he dropped of exhaustion, to prevent his traitorous thoughts from turning back to the witch who had entranced him at the gala.  


That was the only logical solution to why willingly he took a berating from his father. The only logical reason to why he felt all these different things throughout the night, and why these… thoughts, these scenes, and scenarios were playing through his head. Each one leaving him feeling warm and light.

That was also explain how she managed to take out several men by lifting only a hand. Magic. The weird abilities he never quite understood. Not even when his beloved older brother was dating Zatanna the Magician, it didn’t make sense then. It doesn’t now. Of course, Lainey Wolf was a little witch.

Yet, all Damian could think of her was as a sheep surrounded by wolves. Damian being one of the wolves, willing to protect the little lamb with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I swear it gets longer!


	6. Sunshine Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey is not a morning person, while Damian is questioned by his big brother about his actions the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm starting to get the hang of this lol, thank you all for the comments. I am trying to figure out a good schedule, but kinda hard too considering I get excited and just... post. I am trying though. Hope ya'all enjoy!!

Lainey grumbled, waking too early for her liking. The sun blaring through her window, the peaceful stillness of her room leaving her with time to properly wake up. Lainey wasn’t much of a morning person, adding the migraine from last night’s activities?

She scowled, annoyed with the groggy thoughts questioning her choices last night. True, the last time she had to use anything in self-defense was when she didn’t want to fight with civilians who wanted her dead. Nearly falling into an alleyway to escape, not aware at the time to gleeful smile or the excited disbelief shining in smokey brown eyes.

Lainey snorted, begrudgingly giving up on sleep. Lainey didn’t expect Teresa to step towards her instead of yelling in fear, definitely not expecting when Teresa shouted for the world to hear that she “had another baby”. Lainey had jumped several feet into the air when Teresa did that, and when Matthieu did it upon arriving home. Lainey couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she dressed, rubbing at her eyes. After a much needed energy drink, Lainey would check her calendar and schedule. She couldn’t remember if she had school or the internship today.

####

Damian yawned, stretching. A glance to the clock on his bedside table, revealed the time to be a quarter after nine. Damian frowned, he rarely sleeps in. ‘_What did that witch do to me?_’__

_ _ “Babybird?” Dick called, opening the door a bit to peak in. He smiled, “Look who joined the land of the living. _Again_.”___ _

_ _ _ _Damian arched a brow, “What are you doing here, Grayson?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “What? Am I not allowed to check on my brothers?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Damian rolled his eyes, sitting up and shifting to make room for Dick. Silence stretched between them, Damian eyeing the oldest with scrutiny. Dick didn’t meet his gaze, not at first. He sighed, and Damian arched a brow._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Damian,” Dick started, eyes on his clasped hands. “Where did you go last night?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Damian scoffed, “Father send you to get the answer out of me?” _Typical.____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ “No, I came to see if you were okay.” Dick remarked, “You disappeared most the night behind a curtain. You glared at several hosts when they tried to get you to stop during the times you _left_ the curtain. Then, you left to patrol after coming home missing your coat.” When Damian didn’t say anything, Dick continued with a chuckle. “Am I right in thinking this has something to do with a girl?”  
“As if.” Damian scoffed, rolling his eyes. “If anything, it involves the stuck-up company the night of the gala. Acting as if by being there, it made them better. Giving out spare change to those in need.”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dick nodded, “I get that, but to immediately go out to patrol?” Damian didn’t answer, staring with narrowed eyes at his brother. “C’mon, babybird, you know you can trust me with anything.”  
That was true, Damian knew it was. But to tell another of Lainey, when she remained such a mystery, a witch who seemed to entrance him via her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her voice… her everything that made his blood rush through his veins, his heart beat sporadically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey occupied his every thought, his senses. To close his eyes, Damian can see her. Round cheeks crimson, a wide smile, a snort escaping her because she was laughing too hard.  
He inhales, catching the faint fragrance of vanilla, overbearing smell of lavender, a twinge of something that had Damian searching his vocabulary for the words needed. It wasn’t strong enough to identify, not weak enough that he couldn’t smell it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He can still hear her voice. The smooth, honeyed tone wrapping around him. Harmonious notes entrapping him in her spell. She was everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. Again, he was reminded of his thoughts the night before. A sheep in a room of wolves, but was she really a sheep? Maybe he was a wolf, and she was a bear in sheep’s clothing attempting to trap her prey, to kill it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I’d die a happy man_, Damian thought to himself, sighing aloud. Dick put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in reassurance even though he didn’t know exactly what he was assuring his brother of. Damian looked to his brother, blue meeting green. Would Dick be as entranced as Damian is if he had met someone like her?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _####_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Lainey?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Yes, mom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The appearance of her mother in her doorway was concerning. Her mother was wringing her hands, a perplexed expression taking over her face. Lainey glanced up from her phone completely, tossing the device to the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Mom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Teresa was never someone who got nervous easy, her voice stumbling as she spoke, “There’s a uh, guy? Asking for you? In the bakery?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey blinked, confusion scrunching her nose up. A guy? What guy wou- oh. It clicked, her features smoothing over as she stood. On her way down, she snagged the apron off the hook. Sliding it on, and tying the knot over her pantsuit. She had work after the pictures finished printed, no need to get her clothes dirty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey took a step behind the counter, briefly her heart fluttering at the brief idea of Damian showing up. Lainey shook that thought away, no way, he doesn’t even know about this place. _It’d be impossible._ She sighed, but painted on a chipper smile. It faded as she recognized the male nervously standing in the center of the room. Mr. Sterling. A business smile took the place of her frown, eyes guarded as she cleared her throat. Drawing the man who stuck out like a sore thumb in the Sunshine Cafe’s main floor.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Mr. Sterling,” She greeted, watching as he strutted across the room. “A pleasure to see you keep your end of our deal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Yes, well, you are very _convincing_, Ms. Wolf.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey smiled wolfishly, she knew what word he truly meant. Her boss talked to her about it all the time, Lainey could be as kind, charming, and persuasive as necessary, but she can also switch at a time to professional, guarded, and intimidating. Of course, the natural charisma was compelling to all to seek her out during business events and such, but Mr. Fox always said she’d be a shrewd dealer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Thank you Mr. Sterling.” She gestured to the pastries lining the displays. “Now, how may I help you? Would you like to hear about our _deal_?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “You’re what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Our deals, sir. We are offering many, several of which will help feed the poor, homeless, and misfortunate of Gotham City.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Oh,” Mr. Sterling swallowed, attempting to regain his dignity. “Of course, do tell me more about these… benefits you’re offering.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Gladly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey ran through the lists, smile never fading and answering every question with a sweet voice. Her parents watched, eyes never trailing away for long, and when able this listened in. Shortly after Lainey took the man to the register, her parents shared a look. Pride coloring their eyes, the air around them speaking the silent words. _That's my girl.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mr. Sterling left, and Lainey smiled genuinely at the regular customer. She hadn’t seen him in a week, but then again, she hadn’t seen much besides her teachers, classmates, boss, and parents in the week.  
“Alfred! What a pleasure to see you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alfred smiled kindly, “It’s nice to see you as well, my dear. From what I heard, you were buried in work and homework.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey nodded, “Yeah, finals week plus the internship makes for a very busy Lainey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alfred chuckled, “Don’t work yourself too hard, Miss Lainey.” Alfred sighed, taking the box of pastries. Well, he was going to, Lainey intercepted, smiling cheekily as she lifted the box into the air. “Heaven knows I have enough overworking individuals at home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey laughed, “Are they giving you a run for your money?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “They certainly try to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two shared laughter, before Alfred was waving goodbye and driving away. Lainey was smiling, entering the cafe before cursing under her breath in pastries. Her father laughed at the scandalized look her mother took on, Lainey struggling to remove her apron. Tripping upstairs with unbalanced steps, the yellow and green apron being placed on the hook before Lainey was rushing out the backdoor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. What Happens Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey wonders to herself if she will ever see Damian again, little does she know, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled for the fact that I couldn't think of what to write for chapter seven. Won't lie, been wanting to post this all day. Figured now would be the best time. Have a lovely night- er, day? Wherever you are have a lovely time, please forgive any errors. This is not beta'd anymore. We die like men lol. Enjoy lovely people and thank you for the comments, kudos', and bookmarks! They make my day!

In all honesty, Lainey never expected to see Damian again. She hoped, dreamed, and wished. Never thought she would however. She accepted this, but that didn’t stop her heart from sinking into her gut. The way her stomach would knot, how he was usually the first thought she had in her head in the morning, the last thought at night. Why? She didn’t know, she suspected Jean would’ve chuckled and patted her on the head if she were able.

Lainey sighed, stretching from the recent lecture she sat through. Who knew college was more exhausting than regular school? Especially Gotham University. Of course, a good majority of students were the children of the rich pompous pricks from the gala. A small fraction being those lucky students who managed to get their hands on a scholarship.

Lainey ran a hand through her hair, eyes on the cloudy skies above. Rain was sure to come, but she didn’t mind. She loved the cloudy skies, the cold rain, the gentle breezes that can turn as harsh as loving in a second. It brought a sense of surprise, of comfort, of… home.

“Watch it!”

The shouts from the mob getting through the walkways in hordes could be heard even with the doors shut. Something Lainey was getting used to. Enough gawking, time to get going. Lainey sighed, walking the path, occasionally jumping onto the cement holders with trees or flowers blooming from the past season. She was singing under her breath, tone smooth like whiskey.  
Lainey continued the soft tune, only stopping when sunlight shined through the clouds, blinding her temporarily. Her nose scrunched up, stopping to rub at her eyes. After rubbing the sun from her eyes, she smiled at the once more cloudy skies.

Eyes darting to look around when she stopped. Her heart thudded painfully fast, stomach knotting as her thoughts raced a mile a minute. Gaze never moving from the sight before her. _It’s him…___

_ _There, sitting on a bench, a pad and pencil by his side with a book opened in his lap. Spiky black hair, green eyes narrowed in concentration. Lips curled into a deep frown, and brows scrunching together. Damian. Damian at Gotham University?_ _

_ _Lainey shook her head, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense actually. He was part of Gotham’s rich, of course he’d attend college here. Thinking on it, her heart plummeted into her stomach. He was part of Gotham’s rich, what’s the chances he’d still want to hang out with her after he finds out just how far down she comes? _Still, it won’t hurt to try… ____ _

_ _ _ _With her confidence renewed, Lainey smiled. Taking measured steps towards his bench, gnawing on her cheek. Chanting confident boosters to herself mentally, repeatedly. She came to a stop, swallowing any of her apprehension. Speaking with a soft tone as he sighed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Damian?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _####_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His heart stopped. Green eyes widening, before he forced indifference onto his features. Unsuccessfully so. His head snapped as the familiar voice repeated herself, the waver in her tone suggesting she might’ve called someone the wrong name._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He was correct, the grin stretching across her lips making his heart sing. Lainey Wolf, the woman who lives in a bad part of Gotham, the girl who’s had his heart beating fast by the mere thought. He swallowed, attempting disinterest once more. The witch who cursed him with these feelings._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Elaine.” He greeted, tone steady despite the uneasy feelings inside him. “What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She snorted, rolling beautiful brown eyes. “Well, this is a college, believe it or not.” He narrowed his eyes, earning a hint of her beautiful laugh, “Oh, don’t be so cross. I’m simply teasing.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “I noticed.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She took a seat, the scent of vanilla, lavender, and a twinge of something he couldn’t identify. Was that… bread? He didn’t have time to try and decipher it, every inhale of the scent was shifting in his nose and made his heart pound stronger. Damn this witch._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Are you calling me a witch, Damian?” Lainey asked, barely containing laughter in her voice. “Rather rude, don’t you think? Here I am, about to offer you my _lovely_ presence, and you’re calling me a witch.” She snorted, glancing towards the sky.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Damian lips tugged into a wry grin, he tried to resist but as Lainey continued about his comment about the things she would do if she was a witch, he couldn’t resist. She was too cute. _Wait…____ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey gasped sharply, drawing Damian’s attention from his thoughts to the brunette. Her chestnut brown hair was messily displayed today, stray locks moving across her face and going behind her ears. The urge to play with her hair had Damian clenching his fists, jaw tightening as he tempted to regain control of himself. Her finger poked his cheek, drawing sharp green eyes back to her warm brown. She was smiling, finger poking his cheek more. Feeling the warmth of his blush, she sat back chuckling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Careful there,” Lainey warned teasingly, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. “Don’t want your face to crack from smiling too much, now do we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Damian smirked, catching her still extended hand in his. Watching as her cheeks burned rosy red, _Good_. Damian pressed a kiss to her fingers, starting with the one that poked him. He resisted his smug smirk as with every kiss, her cheeks burned darker. The red falling down her neck and coloring what he could see of her chest.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “I seem to recall,” He mused, eyes meeting hers and hearing the hitch in her breath. “You warning me of that same thing at the gala, Elaine.” She shivered, Damian felt pride swell in his chest. “I remember, I asked you a question. You still never answered me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Holy… strudels…” Lainey breathed, swallowing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Damian smirked, his lips pressing into her knuckles. Her brain was short circuiting, her eyes growing hazy. The pressure was feather-light, but left tingles tracing up her arm. Heart beating faster and faster, her stomach was doing somersaults and she couldn’t tell if she was still alive at this point. Did she run into a pole? Knock herself into some kind of sleep? If she did, oh she didn’t want to wake up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “_Elaine._” Damian’s voice came husky, low, demanding.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lainey’s voice fluttered open, when did she close them? She cleared her throat, meeting his smirking green eyes. The color darkened, a dark, forest green rather than a shining emerald. Lainey smirked, at least she wasn’t the only one affected by this. An idea struck, and Lainey’s eyes flashed with hazy mischief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Damian swallowed, attempting to keep control of the game they were suddenly playing. Her hand stretched outward, her thumb stretching to trace his lips, her fingers grazing his jawline, caressing the skin she could reach. Pink returned to his olive cheeks, the color inspiring some more boldness from Lainey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He pressed a kiss to her thumb, eyes challenging her. ‘_Let’s play, Damian_,’ Lainey thought, eyes meeting his. She bit her lip, dragging it into her mouth before letting it fall. Oh, she hoped to whatever god was out there that it looked more seductive than it felt. Honestly, she felt absolutely ridic- Did he just growl? Oh, ooh, well then. Lainey’s heart beating a drum, briefly she wondered if perhaps Damian’s was beating just as fast.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“_**Why not find out~_**” Something purred inside her head, for some reason it sounded like a brilliant idea.**_**_______________

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ It was as she was thinking of a way to just… do that, that reason caught on. She shook her head, instead, stretching her hand through his grip to cup his cheek, his lips trailing fire down her wrist. Lainey released a shaky breath, her thumb caressing his cheekbone for a few moments. Her eyes closing, she felt his smirk on her skin. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “_Open your pretty eyes for me, Elaine_.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She did, eyes half-lidded to meet Damian’s feeling a grin on his lips as she did. His lips never leaving her skin, but Lainey could’ve sworn he told her to… open her… eyes. She swallowed, eyes widening at the implications. A tickle growing in the back of her mind, the unknown coloring her senses, leaving her feeling something exotically foreign. Her lips parted, a shaky breath as she attempted to pull herself back. We shouldn’t be doing this… _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Damian… ” Lainey’s voice came out breathy, tone needy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Her blush darkened, horror filling her eyes as she realized what it sounded like. Damian chuckled, pulling back with smug satisfaction coloring his features. His lips pulled into a proudly pleased smile, eyes still dark, still clouded. Her insides melted at the sight, damn him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Shut up.” She breathed, moving to reclaim her hand when Damian pressed one last kiss to her palm. Lainey scowled, “Stop that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Damian smiled wryly, his lips lingering on her palm. Electric shocks coursed through her veins where his warm lips lightly brushed her skin, instead of the burning inferno, it left Lainey warm, at ease. Like when you’re sitting in front of a fire, the warmth relaxing and gentle. Lainey sighed, the idea of melting sounded more and more appealing by the second, but she resisted. Her will reinforcing at the mere thought of her being considered easy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Damian spoke into her palm, the words a low whisper, his cheeks flushing at the natural curl of his native tongue. Her eyes brightened, curiosity burning bright in pools of chocolate and honey. Lainey’s smile turning gentle, bottom lip red from where her teeth played with it, when she grew so flustered and sucked into her mouth. Briefly, Damian wondered if this is what she would look like after kissing? Lips red, cheeks burning down to her collarbone, messy hair even more when it’s not from the wind, but instead his hands. Would her hair feel as soft as it looked? Would it tangle easily? Would Lainey taste as good as she looked?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That idea snapped Damian from his succor, his ears burning darker red, his cheeks matching the shade of her’s. Damian released her hand, resisting the urge to tug her into his chest and never let her leave his side. To press kisses all over her face until she was a giggling mess, teasing him between laughter. He wanted to drag her to bed with him, cuddle her into his chest and wake up to face her the next day. He didn’t want to sleep without her warmth burning into his side, he wondered was she a restless sleeper? Was she one of those who could hit the pillow and sleep instantly?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A clearing of the throat, and Damian was turning to look at Lainey. She was still flustered, the blush slowly deteriorating. What sorcery is this? Awkwardness crackled through the air, and Damian was rubbing the back of his neck. He caused this, it was his turn to fix it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “My apologies, Elaine.” Damian said after a moment, looking straight away. He resisted the urge to pull at the collar of his turtle-neck, feeling suffocated. “I shouldn’t have done that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She let out an unamused laugh, “I didn’t exactly stop you, Damian.” Wait, what? Despite every fiber in his breathing demanding he looks at her. Damian stopped himself, listening to the rest of what she said. “Besides, I think you smiled more than at the gala. So, at least you smiled.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Damian didn’t say anything, finally glancing at her in surprise. She was looking down, playing with her overcoat. Was she… she didn’t think… _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “But, just so you know,” She said quietly, “I’m not a plaything, I am a person with feelings, and if you ever think differently, I will beat you into next week.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I would not think so lowly of you, Elaine.” A door slammed shut, and Damian ignored it in favor of placing a hand hesitantly on hers. “I am aware of you being a person, most only see me for my last name. I will not think of you as so, in exchange for the same thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She snorted, “Do you even need to ask?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** **** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too... out of left field, never wrote something like that to see the light of day lol. If not, I apologize, but I am trying. I will be posting another chapter (hopefully) tomorrow, but all I have to ask you amazing readers, did you notice it?


	8. Reluctant Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst struggling to sleep, Lainey overhears her parents worry. Determined, she has a plan to help her parents with their secret woes. Meanwhile, Damian has another reflection on the "witch".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!

Lainey sighed, shifting in bed for the millionth time that night. She didn’t want to keep thinking, but it seems her wants weren’t being considered today. She’d like to be sleeping, especially after everything that happened at school today. It took hours before the fire burning her blood, the electricity tingling her skin finally all went away. Even now, she could still feel the lingering sparks dancing across her skin.

_What the hell was going on? It’s just a guy_. She shifted once more, yeah, but maybe because it wasn’t just a guy, it was Damian. Someone she barely knew for a few weeks, but felt like she knew forever. Damian the man who made her feel so safe and warm, and like everything was going to be okay, so long as he was beside her. She doesn’t even know his last name!  
For the love of eclairs, he could be using her to get his jollies off and could’ve lied about… about everything he said earlier… __

_ _No, Lainey sat up, groaning into her hands before running them through the chestnut brown locks. Giving a slight tug as she attempted to rationalize everything with logic. She’d know if he was lying, even without-_ _

_ _Lies and honesty was something that stuck out like a sore thumb. Lainey sighed, shifting to get out of bed, the light streaming under her door meant her parents were still up. Maybe listening to them talk or cook, or anything will help relax her racing thoughts enough to sleep._ _

_ _Lainey ran a hand through her hair, quietly opening her door to look down the hall. The living room lamps and the overhead light in the kitchen glared at her, eyes squinting to see. Blinking against the blindspots dancing across her vision, Lainey furrowed her brows at the lack of people in the living room and kitchen._ _

_ _The murmured voices from the bakery downstairs, had Lainey quietly walking to the staircase. Recognizing the sound of her parents, she moved. Slinking a few steps down the stairs when she detected the worry._ _

_ _ “-can we even afford it?” Matthieu asked, the sound of papers shuffling around._ _

_ _ “We will have to try, my love. Otherwise, our expansion will flop. Again.”_ _

_ _ “If it flops again… “_ _

_ _ “No. No if’s, but’s, or anything.” Teresa cut off, sighing heavily. “We will pull through, we have to.”_ _

_ _Silence, Lainey swallowed at the grunts and cracks of bones and feet on the hardwood. This didn’t sound good, not good at all. Lainey quietly slid down another step, peering into the office bakery. Thankfully the stair lights weren’t on or she’d of been detected in seconds._ _

_ _ “Should we tell Lainey?”_ _

_ _Teresa shook her head, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, thick chocolate curls streaming across his white shirt. With the golden rays from the overhead light, Lainey momentarily was reminded of her first impression of her mother. Her warm sienna skin glowing gold, the view ethereal. An angel sent to Gotham in times of need._ _

_ _ “No, we can’t.” Teresa sighed, “We both know her, she will do anything to help, to fix our problems. At the price of her own life, even.”_ _

_ _ “She’s certainly a little ray of sunshine, isn’t she?”_ _

_ _Lainey smiled, turning to crawl to her room as her parents shifted. Letting them have a tender moment, she frowned. They were right, Lainey would do anything for them. Lainey knows her death wouldn’t benefit anyone, but she can’t let her parents stress over an idea. An idea, Lainey herself came up with. They acted on her idea, it’s time to act on their half._ _

_ _Sneaking into her room, Lainey shut the door softly, licking her lips nervously. It’s time, there’s no choice. She snatched her phone from its charger, unlocking it and chewing her cheek as she tapped away at the bright screen. Hopefully, the people of Gotham tip well._ _

_ _####_ _

_ _Damian groaned, head falling into his hands. His pencil rolling around the desk, homework forgotten. How is he supposed to focus on math when he can’t get the events of the day off his mind? Her blush, her darkened eyes, rosy lips, soft skin that smelled strongly of vanilla, lavender, and something that Damian can only describe as her. _ _

_ _Damian knew she wasn’t a witch, it was evident today that she wasn’t. Still, Damian couldn’t stop his mind from running with the idea of magic at work. Why else would he be feeling all these things? How else could he explain the effects the mere thought of Lainey had on him?_ _

_ _Still, a smirk made its way on his lips, at least if magic was at work, it seems he wasn’t the only one affected. The image of Lainey earlier popped into his head, the whine she gave of his name, her trying to resist the effects he had on her. Amusing, here he was, thinking it was just him, and she was a witch, causing all of this. When it seems they shared these… reactions. Honestly, if it was magic, Damian couldn’t bring himself to curse it._ _

_ _Picking his pencil up, Damian went back to work, thankful for whatever magic spell that entrapped him, glad it chose him and her for this._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I never got around to updating when I planned, so there will be another chapter coming out right after this one!


	9. Sleepy Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lainey is overworking herself, and others are starting to notice. One of them being Damian Wayne. Yet the one thing that seems to slip Lainey's attention is the other voice purring in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second chapter! Where things get interesting! In case you hadn't noticed in previous chapters, the bold italics will be explained, very very quickly. If it is confusing, I will write a quick explanation later on! Enjoy!!

For the next few months, Lainey’s days went about the same. Go to school, converse with Damian outside about anything that came to mind before leaving either for the internship, or when Damian’s ride would pull up. Always ending the same, a decline to his offer of a ride home, much to his dismay and growing puzzlement.

Lainey goes home to help with the bakery, pretending she knew nothing of the financial struggles. Her siblings would be arriving in a few more months, that is if they keep the bakery running. When they arrive, they will take over the position for Lainey, or their parents. Afterwards, she would change, before heading to Wayne Enterprise for her internship. Working with Lucius Fox on some matters, talking and discussing what would be expected after her internship ends and she starts to work there. Usually, she will do filing, helping with computer troubles, and paperwork along with scheduling meetings.

Then, Lainey would go and work her second job. Working until the middle of the night, bringing home enough money to last years. Arriving home, she’d quietly retire to her room, count the money and replace certain things throughout the house. Refilling her mother and father’s wallet with the cash that was spent throughout the day. Sometimes, leaving over hundreds of dollars in the bakery tip jar. Before she’d allow herself to slide between the sheets for rest. Only to wake up the next morning, down an energy drink before helping in the bakery. Downing another energy drink to start the day all over again.

Despite the extreme exhaustion, Lainey didn’t mind. She was helping her parents, that was enough to make everything worth it in her mind. Lainey valued the little sleep she managed to get between her busy day, but that didn’t dampen her mood. Even if Teresa and Matthieu didn’t know it was her helping, didn’t know about the work she was doing to help them stay afloat in a dog eat dog world. 

It made her feel better, more reassured when she noticed the lack of stress weighing her father’s large shoulders down, noticed the energy returning to her mother. The brightness and life reviving in their eyes, their smiles. Then again, there’s a chance that the warmth she felt was from the amount of energy drinks she consumed in a day. Oh well, she was fine, her family, her friends, everyone was doing okay. She didn’t mind if she had to slave a few sleepless nights to help, it worked, therefore no problems. To her anyway.

“Good morning Alfred,” Lainey smiled, blinking the sleep from her brown eyes. “The same order as usual?”

“I’m afraid I have to triple it this morning, Miss Lainey.” Alfred sighed, “The boys have brought friends over last night, and unfortunately two of them have bottomless stomachs.”

Lainey laughed, folding the cardboard into boxes. “I’m sure they’ll be no match for the Sunshine pastries.”

“I sure hope so,” Alfred grumbled, placing money into the empty jar despite Lainey’s protests. “Nonsense. You three deserve it.”

“Thank you, but I mean it, Alfred.” Her smile turned tired, placing some pastries into one of the yellow boxes. “I got it covered.”

Lainey missed the look of concern Alfred sent to her back, eyes darting to meet the worried gazes of her parents in the doorway of the office. Alfred frowned, looking back as she hummed to herself.

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

Lainey didn’t hear, singing a soft tune as she filled another box of pastries. Closing the lid, to fill another box. Her mind elsewhere, sluggishly working to wake up before her classes started, before the internship. Thankfully, it was just those two for her today.

####

“Pennyworth,” Damian greeted, nodding his head as he held the door open for the butler. “I see you’ve decided to add to the morning delights. I take it Drake and Richard’s guests are still here then.”

“Indeed they are, Master Wayne.” Alfred muttered, walking into the kitchen.

Damian froze, the stench of vanilla, lavender and something incredibly strong stung his nose. Lainey? But, not? Damian’s brows furrowed, tempted to follow and ask Alfred just where he went every morning to get the pastries.

The others had a habit of waking up late, rushing to eat and get out the door. All the numerous years spent caring for the entire Wayne family has given the old butler tricks and tips. It seems no one was aware that Alfred never saved breakfast to those who did not wake up for it. Damian being one of the few getting a chance to taste Alfred’s cooking. The others being given store bought delights from something-something.

All Damian knew about it was that it was a hit in Metropolis before trying to spread to Gotham. He rolled his eyes at reading the news, the peppy, go-lucky people of Metropolis in dark, crime-filled Gotham? Not likely.

“Pennyworth, I-”

Alfred raised a hand, “Not now Master Damian, I am currently trying to pinpoint the change in behavior of a friend of mine. Please excuse me.”

Damian stared, watching Alfred go about the kitchen in silence. A furrow in his brow, a deep frown on his lips. Posture rigid, and not an ounce of the normal sassy butler._What on earth?_

####

Lainey yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Her last class of the day finished, she had maybe a couple hours till she had to head out to upper Gotham. Most of that time will be spent at the bakery, helping with the lunch rush that her parents were no doubt being flooded by. A glance to the bench, she frowned. It wasn’t often Lainey got out earlier than Damian, but when she did, it left her feeling backwards. Like something was missing.

She snorted at her thoughts, rolling her eyes as she practically plopped onto the bench. Of course, she should probably head home, get a good amount of time in at the bakery, but she couldn’t help herself. It didn’t feel right to not talk with him after classes, especially since it’s been a part of her routine for the last few months.

Lainey sighed, resisting another yawn. She hasn’t been able to stop all day, it was starting to get irritating. She also knew Damian wouldn’t let it go, should she yawn in the middle of their conversation. He still hadn’t let the time she hiccuped during an argument go. The biscuit head.

Lainey stretched, shifting on the bench. She can spare a few minutes, to wait for him at least. No more than that, if he’s not here, she’ll head home. Simple, right? Right. A few minutes, no more, no less. Then a walk home to wake up, maybe down a cup of coffee, mixed with chai anda monster. Maybe a five-hour energy?

Damian grunted, a scowl covering his features as he made his way from his last class of the day. The lecture had droned on and on, the professor -a half-wit with a degree, refused to let anyone leave with the bell because he wasn’t done yet. Damian rolled his eyes, if he missed Lainey because of that imbecile, someone will end up becoming a kabob. Especially, if she left thinking he didn’t wait for her this time.

Despite the self-assured confidence Lainey radiated, Damian knew she could be quite self-conscious. Her insecurities only coming into light in front of him on rare days, those times he wondered if that was what she chose to reveal, how bad must it be inside her head? Often, Damian wished he could stab her problems, hugging her insecurities, and kissing her fears away. 

She was bright, a warm glow that charmed everyone caught in her radius. To think of her alone, crying because of the thoughts inside her head? It made his chest ache, heart painfully break in his chest with blood boiling in anger. He can’t stab the problems away, but he wished he could.

Damian stopped, eyes narrowing through the crowd in an attempt to find her through the people. Unsuccessfully, Damian sulked. Shoulders sinking as he made way to the place he sat everyday. Despite knowing how to drive, they had to keep up appearances. Unfortunately.

Damian sighed, only to halt at the sight on the bench. Lainey was still there, her back was to him, but he knew. Unkempt hair flying with the slight breeze, she’s been complaining about it’s growing length, complaining about how she didn’t have the time to schedule a proper appointment. He always made comments, often teasing her about it.

“My apologies,” Damian remarked, coming around to face her. “Mr. Tyler woul-”

He stopped, eyes widening slightly at the sight. Lainey was sleeping. Lips pursed together, cheeks red from the chill of the wind, features relaxed. Damian frowned, only one other time has she fallen asleep, she woke instantly upon the sound of his voice. 

Today, Lainey didn’t budge. Even when he took a seat next to her. The bench dipping under their shared weight. She remained fast asleep. Damian’s features pinched in concern, brows furrowing and nose scrunching as his eyes took in the paleness of her skin, the deep purple bags under her eyes. Her face was thinner, her denim jacket practically wearing her today. Has she always looked so small?

Damian swallowed, moving some of her hair to the side, he pressed his finger gently to her pulse point. Relief coursing through his body, a sigh leaving his lips at her heartbeat. ‘_Definitely alive, good _.’ 

Damian hummed, he had a feeling she’d pass out soon, he was hoping it’d be in her own bed though. Not on a bench. Alone. In the middle of the campus ground, where someone could do something to her. The thought alone had his fists clenching, a breath being sucked between his teeth in an attempt to regain control of his temper. ‘_ Focus Damian _ ,’ he ordered, reminding himself that he had gotten there before anything could happen. Everything was fine, Lainey was _ mostly _fine.

Damian sighed, speed dialing Alfred. He waited for the line to pick up, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Why of all places, was it a bench? By herself, much less. At least when she passed out the last time it was because of fin-

“_Yes, Master Damian? _ ” Alfred’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts. “ _ I thought you said you’d be late today _.”

“Change of plans, Pennyworth.” Damian sighed, his hand ran through his hair, eyes flicking to the slumbering woman beside him. “I need a ride now, I also would like to request you to keep quiet about my… friend.”

A pause, then Alfred’s voice crackled over the line, “_ Of course, Master Damian _ .” Damian released a breath of relief, “ _ I will be there shortly. _”

“Thank you Pennyworth.”

Damian sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He trusted Alfred to not dally, nor to share this information with any of his family members. True, when Damian was younger the two didn’t exactly get along. Even Damian can admit, his past self was an insufferable little brat. Over the years, Damian has managed to grow and build a decent relationship with his brothers, his father, sisters, and Alfred. Of course, many of their antics get on his nerves, but his patience has increased over the years. Thankfully, otherwise several members would probably be sporting scars from a katana. Damian was quite the terror as a kid, he’ll claim that.

Damian sighed, flipping the pages in his sketchbook. Stopping on a blank, Damian removed his pencil from the rings holding the papers together. He hummed, eyes focusing on the paper in front of him. Dark gray lines taking form on his page, Damian continued not quite realizing what he was drawing till it was done.

“Master Damian.” His head snapped up, meeting the blue eyes of Alfred. He flushed, book closing and returning his items to his bag. He stood, clearing his throat. “Is this her?” Alfred questioned, resisting his smirk.

Damian nodded, “Elaine Wolf, I’d like her to remain sleeping.” Damian’s eyes remained locked onto her, unaware of the stiffening of the older man next to him. “She’s been exhausted as of late. Refusing to talk about her troubles. I… I don’t know where she lives…”

“I do,” Alfred remarked, a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “Although, I’m not sure it would be wise to take her there.”

Damian’s eyes hardened, the worse conclusion springing into his mind. His mouth opened, a snarky, defensive comment on his tongue when Alfred scoffed. Halting on words from Damian as he collected Lainey’s bag from the bench.

“Not like that.” He remarked, sass dripping from his voice as he turned from Damian. “She won’t get much sleep, if she’s anything like you and the others, the cycle will repeat when she wakes in her own bed.”

“Oh,” Damian cleared his throat, watching Alfred before turning his gaze back to Lainey. “I will _ not _ let her sacrifice her health.”

Ignoring the look sent his way, Damian carefully shifted Lainey into his arms. One hand sliding beneath her knees, the other wrapping around her back. She barely shifted, eyes only opening for a second to mumble a barely coherent question. Damian tsked, shaking his head as his mask of indifference covered his irritation. Her hand clenched into his shirt, a hum leaving her exhausted form. Half asleep and she still managed to ask questions, typical.

“We are taking you home, no if’s, and’s, or but’s.” His voice left no room for argument, even if she did have the energy and conscious thought to fight him. “There, you will sleep, eat, and regain your much needed health.”

“You’re one to talk, Master Damian.” Alfred snorted, holding a door open for the two to slide in.

“Shut it, Pennyworth.” Damian snapped, eyes hard.

Alfred’s chuckle was cut off by the door shutting, Alfred slipping into the driver’s seat while Damian adjusted them in the back. How he got both in a single seatbelt, Alfred didn’t, and quite frankly doesn’t want to know. Much to their relief, Lainey didn’t budge once falling asleep again. Not when a driver forgot a blinker, forcing Alfred to slam the breaks. Not even when they arrived at Wayne Manor, Damian carrying her to the front door with Alfred’s help, before the old butler disappeared to call Lainey’s parents.

While he did that, Damian carried her upstairs, quieting Titus before he could bark in excitement, and gently placed her on his bed. She hummed, shifting into the soft pillows with a small smile pulling her lips. Damian smiled warmly at the sight, shifting to remove her shoes and carefully, sliding her denim coat off her shoulders.

Again, Damian thanked his lucky stars, placing a small blanket over Lainey. Not once stirring even when Titus did bark, quickly, being quieted. Damian shut the door, blocking all sound outside his room as he went to his writing desk, pulling homework from his bag and getting to it. She should be sleeping for awhile, it’ll give Damian the time to do his work.

####

Lainey groaned, head pounding. She really needed to slow her consumption of energy drinks, it might just kill her, and then who would help her parents by working two jobs. ‘_ Wait a minute _,’ Lainey’s eyes opened, she doesn’t remember going home. She didn’t even remember falling asleep.

Lainey bolted upright, eyes wide and taking in her surroundings. Against her better judgement, she stretched her awareness. Eyes squeezing shut at the increased throbbing behind her sockets, her body protested, but still, Lainey forced it. Stretching them, when a familiar tsking sound filled the room. Forcing her eyes opened, she breathed in relief. Damian stood at the foot of the bed, hands folded behind his back. The mask of indifference hiding his emotions from her, the headache didn’t help. Making it hard to see through bleary eyes to read his.

“Ow, my head…” 

“Yes, well,” Damian’s snark cut through his monotone, causing Lainey to peer through squinted eyes at him. “That _ is _ what happens when one neglects their health.”

_Not again. _ “Damian…”

“No. We are talking about this.” His tone brokered no room for argument, eyes blazing green flames. “You’ve been overworking yourself, downing caffeinated drinks like a man dying of thirst. When was the last time you properly slept?”

“Damian-”

“Elaine.” He narrowed his eyes, “Answer. The. Question.”

Lainey glared, “Aside from today? Last night.”

“Your snark isn’t appreciated.”

“Neither is your attitude.”

They met eyes, glaring darkly at one another. Neither were willing to bend, to yield. Their hearts hammering a samba, but they didn’t care. Right now, the easiest emotion to latch onto was anger. Anger at her lack of self-care. Anger at him treating her like a misbehaving child.

“When did you last sleep for longer than three hours?” Damian asked, Lainey didn’t answer, he continued. “When did you last eat a meal that didn’t involve an energy drink? A caffeinated drink?” No answer, Damian took measured steps towards her. Like hell will he let this continue, she was stubborn, but so was he. He stopped on the side of the bed, hand stretching out to grab her ankle. Careful to not hurt her, he yanked her towards him. Ignoring her startled yelp, as he met her glare with his own. “Answer me, Elaine.”

Lainey straightened up, invading his space as she hissed, “Shut up, Damian.”

“Why? Because I’m right?”

“Because you’re being an insufferable ass right now.”

Lainey forced herself up, temper flaring in her darkening brown eyes. She pushed against him, for the first time ever cursing this mountain of a man. There was no way to avoid this, she knew that. With his strength, he could easily overpower her, but Lainey couldn’t bring it in herself to care. She wanted to leave.

“I’m being an ass? You’ve been shutting me out for weeks, hurting yourself physically, mentally, emotionally even!”

Damian’s concern burned through his eyes, but Lainey wasn’t paying attention. Scoffing as she rolled her eyes at him. He growled low in his throat, why couldn’t she see he was worried about? Why was she so… so- so difficult!

“Oh, I’m difficult?!” Lainey retorted, a ring of amber coloring her pupil and spreading throughout the brown of her irises like a fire. “You’re the one demanding shit, rather than asking like me, you just-” She cut herself off with a groan. “Whatever, I’m getting out of here.”

Damian’s hand caught her bicep, stopping her on the way to the door. She froze, eyes flicking to his hand and then to his eyes. Her eyes questioning his actions. Lainey was right, he was demanding. He needed to try asking, to speak civilly. He may have blown any chances with her, but he refuses to let her turn out like his brother.

Tim Drake was the most sleep deprived person he knew, he ran off coffee, pure will, and occasionally sleeping a few hours before passing out completely for twelve hours straight. He worried everyone in the family, especially when he will randomly just pass out, body demanding rest forcibly. Damian didn’t want that for Lainey, _A__nyone but her _… 

He swallowed, tempting to control his rage. His tone coming out controlled through clenched teeth. The anger was still there, burning his blood, but his worry for her outweighed his anger. The concern softening the rage bit by bit.

“So you can repeat the cycle?”

That… that was probably not the correct thing to say. She glared incredulously at him, brown eyes questioning if he truly said that. Lainey removed her arm from his grip, stepping into his space once more and going as far as to bump his nose with hers. The urge to tease her tiptoes was strong, but Damian resisted, Lainey wasn’t someone to forgive, forget, and tease. Not when she was angry anyway.

“I am fine.” She hissed, her eyes narrowed. “I don’t need you to babysit me!”

Damian growled, “Caring for you is babysitting?!” He scoffed, moving to block her path to the door. “Maybe if you weren’t being so childish this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Ex-freaking-scuse me?” Lainey sputtered, anger mildly mixed with confusion… and something that Damian hoped was enough for him to talk through her rage.

“Elaine,” He breathed deep, “I meant that I am worried for you… r health. You barely stop these days, if you aren’t rushing to the bakery, it’s to the internship, if it’s not that, it’s home.” His features morphed to concern, a tender hand brushing her hair from her face. “I just…” He sighed, hand slipping from her face.

“Damian.” The softness of her voice brought his eyes to hers. The anger was fading, her concern, her gentleness, the spark of kindness returning to her brown eyes. “You can tell me anything.”

“But, can you tell me?” Damian watched the surprise flash across her features, she wasn’t expecting that. His tone earnest as he pressed on, “I always thought, if you had troubles, you’d come to me. But you’re shutting me out, and I’m guessing I’m not the only one?” Her eyes fell to her feet, toes wiggling as she chewed on her cheek. “I just want you to be okay, Elaine. I don’t want you to hurt yourself because you're bearing the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Lainey swallowed, fighting the quiver threatening her lip. The tears stinging her eyes, has she really been such a bad friend? Oh God, what has she done? What has she been doing? Even the strongest people are allowed to break, to fall. To have a moment to breathe right?_ But these are my burdens to bare _…

“You are not alone.”

Those words. Those four words broke Lainey. Her eyes burning, tears threatening to fall. A lump formed in her throat, heart sinking into her stomach. Her shoulders were hunching, anger fading as her eyes fell close. Trying to remain strong to the last moment.

**“_What?! No! Get angry! He was yelling at you! Get. Angry.”_**

Lainey stopped, holding her breath as that voice sounded in her head. The low, angry notes, the purr from when she and Damian were having a… moment of sorts months ago? All of it was familiar, now it made sense. _ Her._ ‘_She feeds off me, and I’ve been falling into her trap time and time again _.’ Angry growling filled the back of her mind, images flying behind her eyes rapidly. All with a common theme, Her being in control, Her hurting Damian without Lainey able to stop. Her taking a good life, a new start and destroying it. _ Just like everything else _…

Lainey swallowed, she couldn’t bring her head up. Couldn’t meet Damian’s emerald eyes, warm hands on her shoulders and Lainey resisted the urge to melt. Anything can tip the scales now. Anything. Too much, too little, all of it filling into a cup. Another drop, just one more and it will overflow.

“Elaine…” Damian’s low voice was soothing, a salve for her racing mind. A relaxer for her guarded walls. “Let me in…”

**"_Yes__, let him in. Do it."_**

Lainey’s will was faltering, the idea to let him in sounding more and more appealing. Relax, close your eyes. Let loose. _No _.

“I…” Lainey struggled, fighting with all her might to keep Her back, to keep control. Damian’s forehead resting on hers was proving difficult to keep focus. Very. Difficult. “I… I can’t…” _I can’t _ _ let you have control. _

Damian’s breath hitched, but Lainey didn’t hear it. The war becoming a lost cause the more she fought. She had to get out. Needed to get out. _Now_ . Lainey’s eyes went to the nearest exit, the window. _ Perfect _. Ignoring the protests from Her, Lainey pulled away from Damian. He breathed hard, trying to control himself. His heart shattering into pieces in his chest, his fists clenched. Stomach knotting, he swallowed. His mind racing at the sound of his window opening.

“Elaine, I-” Damian’s eyes went wide, rushing to snatch her from the windowsill. “Elaine! What are you-”

Her voice came out strangled, eyes flickering between bright amber and dark brown. Her jaw clenched, hands digging into the wooden frame. Her breathing ragged, Damian frowned. “I’m. Sorry, Damian.”

Then, she was leaping from the window. Damian running to try and catch her. To his surprise, she glided down. Tumbling upon contact with the ground, instantly springing up with a run as she bolted out of the grass and down the driveway. His brows furrowed, their conversation playing through his mind. Something wasn’t right, the way she seemed distracted made Damian wonder if she even knew she spoke aloud? Either way, Damian was bolting to the Batcave. If he’s fast enough, he might be able to catch her.


	10. Stay With Me~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a recap?
> 
> Damian and Lainey have become good friends since reuniting at University, yet, Damian noticed that as of late, the brunette seemed to be very tired. Constantly downing energy drinks, and always politely declining his offers for a ride. Worried, Damian smuggles a sleeping Lainey to Wayne Manor. Upon her waking, the two argue.
> 
> However, Damian is unaware of the inner turmoil Lainey faces with their arguing, and a sudden realization of her part leads to an escape route. Via the opened window. Damian rushed to follow her across Gotham. Something wasn't adding up right, and Damian plans to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for disappearing for the most part, but I got a new puppy and she's slightly... difficult. Therefore am doing the tired. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Please forgive any and every spelling errors and forgive the slightly... risky themes of the last chapter.

Lainey was breathing heavy, fighting for control against the ruthless laughter ringing through her mind. Ugh, how could she be so stupid?! How could she of forgotten?! After what the professor said, about Jean… Ugh!  _ Stupid, stupid _ .

Lainey closed her eyes tight, jumping to the opposite roof. Why was she even doing this again? Why was she running on the rooftops? Why when she could be heading home? A sudden cackle pierced her ears, and she remembered. Her. The person of Lainey’s worst nightmares. The thing Lainey didn’t know about till a training exercise went wrong. It’s not a who, it’s a what.

** _“_ ** ** _Well, isn’t that rude? Here I am, I give, I give, and I give, and you are refusing to even acknowledge my existence!_ ** ** _”_ **

Lainey scowled, rolling onto another building. Hissing mentally,  _ “Shut up. _ ”

####

Damian followed the path Lainey made, knocked over trash cans, an escape ladder with a broken gear. He scowled over the rooftops, zooming in he spotted her leaping from roof to roof.  _ What the hell?  _ He didn’t have time to question, Lainey was very quickly heading into very dangerous territory, especially on the rooftops. He needed to get to her now, no time to demand answers when danger is lurking about.

Damian and Lainey ran across rooftops, jumping between buildings. Unlike Lainey, he was used to this dance, he has done this every night since he was ten. He knew what paths were faster, which to avoid, how to land properly without taking time. It was clear when Damian was little more than a rooftop distance from her.  Damian’s eyes were narrowed in concern, she wasn’t even aware of her surroundings. The upcoming gap was bigger than the previous ones... 

“Elaine!”

Damian’s voice echoed through the streets of Gotham, face morphing to the uncaring mask he used oh so often. ‘ _ If she won’t listen… _ ‘ He swallowed, pulling the gadget from his belt, he really, really didn’t want to do this. Not to her. Please, not her.

“I’m sorry…” He breathed, the weapon flying from his fingers.  He heard the squeak, the hitch in her breath at the sight of the red, metal batarang. She froze, he swallowed. Moving closer, he wasn’t expecting her outburst.

“Stay away from me, Damian!”

He froze,  _ how? How did she- _ there’s no way. No possible way for her to know the truth about- about  _ that _ . No one knew, no one but his brothers, sisters, and father. And that’s because they had a secret identity too. How did she know? Damian frowned, eyes examining her form.  _ Something is very wrong _ .

“Talk to me, please.” Damian swallowed, “Please, let me help you. I’m here for you.”

Lainey squeezed her eyes shut tighter, hands digging into her palms. Her lips just barely moving, silent words coming out. Her hair was a mess, skin flushed from running, and her socks had holes in them. Exposed skin covered in goosebumps, she was shivering.

“Dami-”

She didn’t finish, couldn’t. Her brown eyes were finally opened, one the same color as molten gold, the dark brown of her other iris slowly burning in a ring of yellow fire. A flash, a clatter. The sudden bang as smoke filled the space between them, Lainey yelped in fear. The last thing Damian seeing was her hands moving to shield her face before the smoke obscured everything.

“Elaine!”

Damian charged into the smoke, fear spreading ice through his blood. Mind going blank at the lack of response from the female inside the smoke. He knew better! He knew better than to have a conversation like this on a roof in the middle of gang territory.  Damian cursed himself, eyes searching fruitlessly through the smoke. Logically, he knew he should wait for the smoke to fade with the growing wind, but logic wasn’t here right now. Damian breathed deeply, swallowing the growing lump of worry in his throat. Stomach knotting, heart pounding fast with blood rushing loudly through his ears.

In moments, the smoke finally cleared. Lainey kneeling on the ground, fists tightly lost inside her dark hair. She was panting, but her eyes briefly flickered open at the sound of steps. She winced against a pounding in her head, barely managing to warn him through clenched teeth.

“I… don’t want… to hurt you…” She was shaking, her muscles tensed so tightly Damian’s worry grew. “Please, leave… before-”

A throaty laugh sounded behind them, Damian whirling around to become face to face with the growing number of thugs. Masks obscuring their features, marking them as members of Black Mask’s gang.  _ Of course, nothing’s ever be simple,  _ Damian sighed at the thought, baring his teeth at the men’s taunts.

“Unless you want-” 

Damian wasn’t able to finish, Lainey stood slowly. Features relaxed compared to moments prior. Eyes opening only to stare boredly at those around them. With a scoff, she flicked her wrist. Sending three flying, her lips tugged into a smirk that sent shivers down Damian’s spine -not the good kind.  He furrowed his brows, this… this didn’t seem right. Her chocolaty brown eyes were glowing amber, molten gold glaring harshly with mirth at the thugs. Staring down at her hand after the action, she waved it in the air. Eyes lighting with obvious delight as she did. Her fist clenched, eyes moving to go over the remaining thugs.

When her eyes went over him, Damian resisted the unease that bubbled in his gut. She giggled, moving her hands back and forth, a glance revealing the thugs now floating in the air. The weapons of the remaining being yanked from their hands, turning slowly to point at themselves. Damian scowled, this wasn’t his Lainey.  He moved quickly, swiping at her feet. Sending the not-Lainey falling to the cement with a surprised grunt. The thugs dropping to the ground along with the guns, Damian growled an order. Watching as they left upon instant snarl, cowards. Another grunt, and Damian’s eyes returned to the not-Laniey. She glared darkly, amber eyes narrowed.

“You’re gonna wish you never did that, birdboy.” She snapped, standing with clenched fists. “And here I was gonna spare Lainey the thought of killing you, guess not.”

She lifted a hand, the weapons left by the thugs rising into the air. She didn’t blink, completely concentrated on the guns. Damian scowled, this wasn’t his Lainey, but it was her body. He refused to let this- this taint harm her. With a deep breath and a silent apology, Damian swiped her legs out from underneath her. Catching her before she could fall completely.

“Elaine, I-”

_ Thwack! _

Damian grunted, he wasn’t expecting the punch. Turning his head last minute, her fist slammed into his cheek rather than his nose. He spat blood, mistakenly keeping his eyes off of the girl. She rolled away, standing up as she bared her teeth.

“Lainey isn’t  _ here  _ right now.”

Damian didn’t care for her sentence, thinking back to how many times he was in a rage that Lainey managed to talk to him through it. How many times he was wearing his mask, his attitude repelling everyone. Except for Lainey.  She held him tightly, or playfully poking him, talking him through his snark, his biting comments, his repressed anger. She talked to him through everything, she was always there for him, now? Damian’s lip pulled into a determined smile, he will be there for her. As long as she is there for him, if not longer.

“Elaine, I know you’re in there.” He spoke through her attacks, blocking, ducking, and throwing his batarangs at anything launched his way by Amber-Eyes.  “Fight with me, please!”

She snarled at him, throwing the firearms that he deactivated. Damian narrowly avoided the first one, grappling out of range and missing the second one entirely. He swung from his spot, rolling out of the range of his batarangs.

“Elaine, it’s me! Snap out of it!"

“How many times must I tell you?!” Amber-Eyes snarled, hands running into her hair and pulling hard, “She’s not here!”

Damian growled, managing to get closer to her. Hands rising only to get caught by his, they grappled. Taunts, snarls, grunts, and growls leaving her lips. She attempted to free herself, eyes flashing when she tried to use her abilities to knock him off, to get away. A quick squeeze on her wrists disrupting her concentration, the sound of whatever she had snagged with her invisible powers clattered to the ground.

“Elaine, please…“

Damian managed to plead, voice rough with the struggle of stopping her. She was shaking in his grip, her eyes narrowing as she fought all the harder. Pants escaping her, it was no use, she was no match for his brute strength. Not without him disrupting her concentration at every chance.  They lowered, dropping to the ground as she attempted to knock his feet out from under him. Damian didn’t surrender, pressing his forehead to hers. His breath was warm against her nose, the goosebumps disappearing under his breath. Her skin was red from the cold, lips slowly turning purple as she fought harder and harder to rid herself of his hands, his touch.

“Elaine… “ He breathed, trying once more. His tone thick with worry, concern, pain. Heavy breaths leaving them both despite his higher stamina giving him an edge. His eyes opened, staring deep into the amber ones glaring at him. “Come back to me, please…”

She blinked, the colors swirling in her irises as she shook her head rapidly. Eyes squeezing shut, murmurs of protests leaving her lips. She fought, she truly did. Damian’s eyes fluttered shut, his heart aching in his chest when he heard the hitched breath once again. Emerald eyes opened to meet dark brown.

“Elaine?”

Lainey nodded, watery eyes staring at him with an array of emotions. She sniffled, her cheeks turning red as she fought her tears. The fight Amber-Eyes was providing was nonexistent, his grip loosening in seconds. Her tears falling as she made contact with Damian’s chest.  His hands wrapped around her instantly, pulling her small, shaking form into his hold. He held her tight, lips pressing into her head as he squeezed his eyes shut. Relief easing his rapidly beating heart, his stomach doing flips as he held onto her tightly. As if afraid she would disappear if he loosened his grip for a second.

“I’m sorry.” Lainey sobbed into his suit, her hands tightly clutching at anything she could hold on to. “I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t want to… I didn’t! Please, believe-”

Damian shushed her, pulling back to swipe at the tears running down her cheeks. He gave her a smile, the one saved just for her. He held her cheeks in gloved hands, eyes staring into the teary, dark brown. The color never more gorgeous, never more heartbreaking than this moment in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Damain’s voice was reassuring, a strong, steady rock in the storm of emotions, of rushed thoughts. “I believe you, okay? I promise.”

Lainey sniffled again, nodding. What would she do without him? Honestly, she hoped to never find out. Her eyes took in the cut on his cheeks, images flashing in her mind of when She got a lucky shot. A bullet grazed his cheek, the same one She punched.

Lainey bit into her inner cheek, horror at the sudden bruises and cuts along his face, his arms. ‘ _ I did this? I… I did this. _ ’ Her stomach twisted, nausea spreading throughout her entire being. Her heart ached, the sight of his pain, the sharp breath he took in when her hand gently ran across the scar on his cheek. She swallowed, what kind of a friend did this? How could she even call herself his best friend? How could she even think to have feelings for him when she hurt him so? Her stomach knotted itself tightly, the lump returning to her throat.

“Hey, look at me,” Damian’s tone was soft, no argument allowed.  Lainey’s chin was lifted between his thumb and forefinger gently. Green eyes, no mask in sight, staring straight through. Shivers danced her spine, his other hand was rubbing her skin, attempting to warm her.  _ This boy… why is he still here? I hurt him, I don’t deserve-  _ “Stay with me.”

Just like that, his words a balm to her injured mind. The thoughts racing through, halting to a blank. Not even She made a comment,  _ thankfully _ . Lainey’s mind was blissfully silent and empty. Her eyes staying locked on his as he gently rested his forehead on hers.

Lainey nor Damian knew how long they stayed there. Just, sitting in each other’s arms. Energy returning as the night wore on, voices quiet murmurs that not even the wind carried away. Answering each other’s questions, gently warming the energy between them. As if today hadn’t happened, as if Damian hadn’t chased Lainey across Gotham in the middle of the night. As if Lainey never lost the battle of wills against her demon, as if they had simply met one another on the bench as always, and joked with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a lovely day/night, and if anyone is confused, I will be doing a brief rundown/summary of everything in the next chapter. Hope to see you next time!


	11. Everything's Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, excuse the slight time skip in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also thank you for all the comments! They make my day, and I just saw I got more!!!!

Lainey sighed, hands running through her soft locks. Dark curls dancing in the autumn wind, the feeling of the short hair brushing her jawline was welcomingly familiar. Finally managing to get the time to chop off her irritating locks. Vibrations brought her to the present, to the busy crowd walking back and forth through Gotham’s streets. A smile pulling on her lips as she breathed the crisp air. Without even looking, Lainey knew who it was. Very few people actually have her phone number, aside from her family and “emergency-call” friends. Another wave of vibrations had her eyes rolling, stopping just outside the double-glass doors that led to Wayne Enterprise. Today, would be the first of her paid-internship for this semester, today she’d officially be working in the office with Lucius Fox.

Lainey sighed, feeling another set of vibrations. Damian hasn’t left her alone much, after getting somewhere safe, the “interrogation” began. In reality, it was full of soft words, gentle touches of comfort, and answers. So, so many answers. Lainey explained everything, well almost everything. The powers, the other… person inside her head being explained the most. Aside from that, Damian explained the vigilante life he led. Robin and ‘Amber’ as Damian supplied. Lainey didn’t like giving a name to the voice inside her head, but she accepted in the end.

Their night of questions ended with a promise, Lainey promising to talk to him, to quit pushing her health to the back burner; Damian promised to always be there, Lainey won’t be alone, she won’t have to worry about… _ Amber, _ getting loose and causing havoc.

Lainey sighed again, her phone vibrating. Damian -_ Robin _ technically, walked her home after that. Exchanging numbers to keep in contact throughout the days apart. Might as well answer him, he hates being ignored, and her phone won’t stop it's reminding vibrations of a text till she opens it.

> _ You eat? _

Lainey rolled her eyes, of course that was his text. She sighed, brows furrowing. 

> _ No, I’m starving myself. Gotta look the part of unhealthy ;P _

One would think after everything they’ve gone through recently, they’d be closer. Unfortunately, it seemed Damian was pulling away from her. Or, trying to.

> _ Your sarcasm is _ not _ appreciated. _

Her phone vibrated in her palms, a wry grin pulling on her lips.

> _S_ays _yo__u, but yes, I did eat._
> 
> _Are you lying?_
> 
> _ I don’t lie, Dames, you know this. _

With that, Lainey shoved her phone back into her pocket. Clearing her head as she walked into Wayne Enterprise. Her stomach was twisting inside and Lainey repressed the urge to text Damian, to demand questions for his absence. But… he wasn’t? He was always there after school, always willing to walk or give her a ride home if she let him. Always there if she texted him, always there if she called, always there. ‘ _ Then, why does it feel like we are drifting apart instead of closer?’ _

“Ah, Miss Wolf.” Lainey smiled at the woman at the front desk, “Mr. Fox, right?”

“Yep, gonna work with the big boss today.”

The woman chuckled, “Technically, Bruce Wayne is the big boss, but I see what you mean.”

In seconds, Lainey was clear. Standing in a crowded elevator, heading to the top floor. Passing the secretary, Lainey sighed. A smile coloring her lips, hand raised to knock. Something flashed in her mind, a brief image, her ears ringing with words, thoughts… 

Lainey squeezed her eyes shut, clutching her head. A throbbing pain surfaced behind her eyes, beneath her temples, another migraine. Her senses weren’t opened, there is no reason she should’ve been able to do that. She closed it up tight after the incident with Amber. Lainey swallowed, holding her breath against the nauseating smell of cinnamon. How was this possible, Lainey pondered, despite the memories suddenly springing through her mind. Her mentors, the Professor and Jean’s words ringing through her head. Their words repeating like a broken record, never ending, never changing. 

Well, shit.

“Come in, Miss Wolf.”

_ No time _ , Lainey plastered a smile on her lips. Pushing everything out of her mind for the time being, _ Just until this meeting is over _. Lainey greeted Lucius, their day getting started shortly after the door closed behind them.

####

Damian sighed, sketching into the pages of sketchpad. He scowled for the umpteenth time that day, once again the image in his book was Lainey. The brunette with equally soft brown eyes.

She was in his every thought, the very tease of her scent was enough to make his heart become an acrobat in his chest. His stomach twisting at the memory of her rejecting him… his help. At least, before she vaulted herself out a two story window, she told him clear. She can’t. He knows it isn’t fair for her to have him in such a state when she’s constantly fighting to control herself. But… he doesn’t blame her, he blames himself. 

How is it fair for her to not feel this way for him, but here he is, with no choice on who makes his heart thump madly inside? How is it acceptable that he -Damian Wayne, son of Batman, grandson to the Demon himself, feel this way?

For a girl who won’t consider him that way in the slightest… 

He sighed, head falling into his hands. His mind has been a mess between chaotic and blank. Honestly, he isn’t even sure which one he prefers right now. Chaos is an array of thoughts he can barely make sense. Part of him wants to seek her out, to ask her again. Another part wants to toss his phone into the nearest pond, to find one of those bimbos that has a habit of draping herself across him or his brothers and try and forget Lainey for a night. The final part is numbly repeating her words back to him. At least, with being blank, Damian doesn’t have to deal with the constant pain ripping his heart apart.

_ ‘Elaine Wolf… you tempting enchantress… you’ll never know what you do to me…’ _

Damian sighed, eyes returning to the portrait in his hands. Almost everything was perfect. Except for her eyes. Lainey’s eyes are always expressive, even when she’s not feeling her greatest. Her eyes always shine, glowing with her emotions, her thoughts. When she’s happy, her eyes were like hickory, swirling with the richness of hot cocoa on a winter night that wraps like a blanket. A feeling of warmth, of home shimmering in those pools. When she’s sad, determined, or as she dubs it, “business mode” the pools of chocolate are like the soil during a heavy rain, like rocks being slammed by the rough ocean waters. Dark, dangerous, with flecks of acorns and honey. Nature during the rain is beautiful, and despite the deep tidal waves pulling Damian in, they were just as beautiful.

Sometimes, Damian swears he’s seen her eyes with magenta flying through her irises. Only when the moon or the sun hit her eyes just right, his breath will leave his lungs at the burning coals, whiskey stained eyes, swirling with melted chocolate and caramel. The vibrant purple swiping through the perfect circles, he blinks and it’s gone. Leaving a cinnamon tinted line dancing through her eyes. Damian sighed, eyes hardening at the color staring at him from his art set. Amber. Amber like the eyes of Lainey’s nightmare, amber like the person who threatened to harm Damian to hurt Lainey. To make her remember him as he died by her hand.

_ Wait a minute _…

Damian glanced at the portrait, brows furrowing. Was he… misunderstanding? Was she even aware of what she was saying to him? To what he was saying to her? The theory from that night playing in his head, tinting everything with color. Maybe, just maybe… everything will be-

“Damian.”

Maybe not, Damian turned, eyes locking onto his father’s piercing blue eyes. Staring with indifference, Damain arched a brow.

“Father.”

A vibration interrupted whatever Bruce was about to say, Lainey texted him. He frowned, she should be working.

> _ Houston, we have a problem… _

“If you have the news on your phone, then you already know. Batcave, now.” 

With that, Bruce was gone. Heading down the stairs and leaving Damian to follow. Damian sighed, frowning as he glanced at the message from Lainey. She should be fine for a few minutes to see what his father was on about it, right? It’s not like she suddenly loss battle of wills against Amber at her internship, right? Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a little note. If bold italics and in the middle indent thing, it's Amber. The second identity in Lainey's head. She'll be more explored later on~ 
> 
> The italics with line before it, are texts. And I'm sorry if this is so confusing! I am starting to figure out the site!


	12. Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
Lainey couldn't help but notice the walls, the distance Damian was throwing between them. As if no matter how close they were getting, he was always just out of reach. She prepared to confront him after work at her internship, however...

Lainey winced, the guy was shouting out threats, demands. His gun waving all over the place, the only problem being it was waving in the direction he gathered all the hostages at. Most of them were relaxed, some panicked, a few -very few were indifferent. How many times has this happened? A glance at her boss, and Lainey was both surprised and not at the obvious lack of concern.

_ Only in Gotham are people used to hostage situations _ , Lainey sighed to herself. Jumping at the gun suddenly being barely a breath away from her nose. Eyes trailed up the arm, staring directly into his wide, bloodshot eyes.

“You think I’m not serious?! Huh? Is that it!?” He yelled, eyes widening -if that was even possible, as he continued his rant. Gun waving in Lainey’s face.

** _“Is this guy serious? Like, even you could take this maniac.”_ **

Amber’s voice rang with amusement inside Lainey’s head, her disbelief clear in her tone as she continued to encourage Lainey into acting. Continued to taunt and mock the man. Lainey ignored her, the gun taking some of the stress off her shoulders as it faced the ceiling innstead. Silently, she was hoping Amber would keep quiet, who knows what will happen if the maniac hea-

“What did you call me?!”

Lainey jumped, gun closer to her face once again. The hostages were whispering, quietly wondering when Batman would show because “this is ridiculous”. Others were talking in barely heard voices about how he truly was insane because she hadn’t said anything. Lainey looked into his eyes, seeing the thread pulled taunt of his sanity.  Lainey swallowed, eyes hardening as Amber spoke up again. Instead of the usual taunts, the mocking comments, it was serious, concerned, encouraging, and oddly… helpful.

** _“This guy is near insane, that’s not exactly a good thing with a gun involved.”_ **

Amber had a point, as much as Lainey didn’t want to admit it. But… she hated violence. Lainey never liked using her… abilities for violence. Ignoring the purr of Amber volunteering to do it, Lainey sighed. Her awareness was stretched open, the tranquility and rush of those around her, heads were spinning, emotions high, with the few used to this, it made it easier for her to concentrate.

_ Maybe if I brush his mind _ … Lainey hummed, feeling the nervous energy Amber suddenly had at the idea. But what other options were there? To let him continue to go off the edge because of a sudden attack? Plus, she didn’t think the people of Gotham -especially those in this room, would be okay with the idea of a ‘metahuman’ in their midst.  Before Lainey could do anything, a sudden wave washed over her. Familiar, safe, steady. Colors coming to life, everything was suddenly peaceful. The feeling of finding the perfect show, or the perfect song to describe that mood of freedom. The wind flying through your hair, the warm sand between your toes. The sweet scent of fire warming on a cold night. 

Inhaling, Lainey’s eyes fluttered open, old spice, barely there cologne, and something Lainey couldn’t put her finger on, but vaguely she thought it was the smell of a campfire mixed with something that was nice, warmth wrapping around her.  _ Damian _ .

Lainey couldn’t help the grin on her lips, he was here. He was here. Oh, God he was here. In an instant, three things were known to Lainey. For starters, Batman and Robin were going to save the day. Secondly, Damian knew she was in here, and finally? They were going to need some help.

Lainey swallowed, glancing around the room. She counted the hostages, the exits, the windows, the cameras. Eyes then taking in the sight of the near crazy man in front of them, pacing back and forth and ranting absolute nonsense. Still waving his gun around without a care in the world.

‘ _ Well, this will be a first. Well, in this world, anyway. _ ’ Lainey took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she stretched her awareness. Tentatively reaching out to the familiar waves she could feel, counting heartbeats until she could finally run invisible fingers through the loose threads of his mind.

####

Goosebumps spread across his olive skin, shuddering at the touch on his mind. The ghost of her voice ringing in his ears, the words appearing in his mind. 

_ "Damian _ ."

His eyes opened, the whites of his mask narrowing as he glanced around. He knew it would be fruitless, however, she was one of very few people who could do this.  How does one respond to this form of communication? Speak back mentally? Speak aloud? He heard a breathy chuckle in his ears, for a moment he swore he could see it too. Ears burning as she spoke again.

_ “You think too much, Dames.” _

Damian swallowed, following Batman. “ _ How are you doing this?” _

_ “You were there for that chat on the rooftop, you should know. I told you, this is my special talent.” _

Damian rolled his eyes, brows furrowing as he listened to another voice speak. It was male, someone squeaky, ranting and the sound of an occasional startled hostage burned through his voice. What the…

_ “I’m patching you through, this guy is on the verge of insanity. Upon sight of you or Bats and he will flip his lid, the safety isn’t on… I’m surprised someone hasn’t been shot yet.” _

Damian blinked, speaking into the comms unit to his father. When the guy got louder, he winced, missing half of what Bruce was saying. Is this what it feels like to be in Lainey’s head?

_ “Ha, no. That’s feedback, he’s… in front of me.” _

Damian’s heart dropped into his stomach, a maniac with a gun. Waving it around without the safety on, standing in front of the hostages -’ _ screw the hostages, he’s in front of her! _ ’ Damian’s brain screamed at that information.

_ “Damian, if one of you enters through the window and the other enters through the door… you could get the jump on him _ .”

Damian scowled, his stomach twisting violently as he repeated his idea to his father. Questioning the silent ‘but’ as he raced through the hallways of Wayne Enterprise. Lainey’s voice continued it’s whisper in his ear, the sounds of the man ranting drowned out by the flurry of things Lainey was experiencing. A sudden wave of nausea spread through him, cinnamon overwhelming his nose.  _ What the hell? _

_ “Shit, shit, he saw him!” _

Damian almost stopped, reminding himself of the situation as he tried to distant Lainey’s senses from his. Her stomach was twisting with nausea, she smelled cinnamon, the man was ranting in  _ her _ ears. 

_ “Who?” _

_ “Three guesses. I don’t kno- oh no.” _

Damian swallowed, he didn’t like the sound of that. Her voice going silent as unease spread through her and into him. “ _ Dammit, do  _ not  _ go silent now,”  _ Damian pleaded, moving faster. 

_ “Damian, I- I have to enter his head.” _

####

Lainey awaited the backlash from telling Damian, watching the man grow in his anger. Pointing his gun into the face of every hostage he came across, demanding to know who told, who called the Bat. Lainey didn’t know how he saw him,  _ if  _ he saw him, but the crazy was claiming he had. Angrily stalking the room, glaring harshly.

Even from this distance, Lainey could feel the invisible seams of his sanity slipping away. 

Entering his head, hell, even reading his mind wasn’t a good idea. But he was itching, Lainey could feel it, see it. The way his hands were shaking, the one holding the gun, his finger on the trigger was twitching. He was still sitting on that edge.

_ “Are you crazy? You can see the fragments, can’t you? That would be foolish. Foolish, stupid, and utterly insane.” _

Lainey rolled her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. There is a chance that upon contact with his mind, he will lose whatever he has left. But… it could also get the time needed for Batman and  _ Robin _ to get inside and get the hostages. Ignoring the constant arguments Damian spouted, Lainey cut him off.

_ “Damian, we do not have the time for this. I’m sorry.” _

_ “Elaine, I am ask- no I am BEGGING you. Don’t do it. Please.” _

Lainey smiled sadly, sighing. There was no other option, the crazy would be on her in seconds, giving enough time for both to save everyone in the room.  _ Well, mostly. _

** _“Don’t I get a say in this? It is _ ** **our** ** _body after all.”_**

Lainey winced,  _ ugh, too many voices. _

####

Lucius watched, eyes mostly on the intern besides him. He watched the way she went from panic, from worried, to calm. To calculating. He watched as her eyes flickered between colors, bright brown to a dark, murky color. He recognized the sharpness in her gaze, the strategizing. She was thinking about how to get out. To get them  _ all _ out. 

Lucius wanted to tell her to wait, that Batman would save them, but he didn’t get the chance to even form the letters on his tongue when the hard-look in her eyes morphed. Warm brown, with a calculating edge in her happy eyes.  _ What on earth? _

He barely nudged her with his shoulder, watching the brief ring of emerald flash across her eyes. He arched a brow, but then she was rolling her eyes. Stretching her neck as she stared without blinking upon the armed thug.

_ Interesting…  _

####

_ “Elaine, give us a chance.” _

Lainey’s eyes locked onto the camera, watching the way it moved unnaturally like someone was controlling it. Most likely, Batman. She smiled, her eyes burning soft as she stretched her reach.

_ “I am. Sometimes… sometimes you have to bite the bullet Damian, to throw your fears, throw caution to the wind. “ _

Lainey breathed deep, her invisible fingers brushing against the loose strands of another’s mind. She can do this… 

_ “To kick all logical thoughts to the curb and hit the gas, just to take a chance and hope karma hasn’t come for you yet.” _

Lainey stretched out, taking hold of one of the wayward strands with a loose fist.

_ “Elaine-” _

Lainey cut Damian off, their link severing as she threw herself into the other’s mind.

Fire. 

The first thing she could make sense of was the fire. A small flicker burning into a scorching inferno. The unbearable heat made what little accomplishment she felt burn into ash, the web of chaos was kindling to the fire.

Fire burning through memories of better days. Fire melting every little thought, turning every feeling this man ever had into ash.

Fire that was now burning her.

The inferno of chaos was consuming, burning her skin, her blood. Lainey swallowed, struggling against the web holding her, every time she managed to pull free, it was pulling her back. Burning palms of pain, anger, of darkness grabbing, yanking her into the center of the firestorm.

Her nerves were set aflame, her eyes were hurting, lungs screaming for air. She couldn’t focus, wrestling for freedom against the fire of insanity and pain. A never-ending loop of torture. Shockwaves were sending her through the ringer, dark spots dancing across her vision as something insider her refused to be consumed in this mess of chaotic fire.

_ You wanted in, you won’t be leaving now _ .

The fire hissed to her, burning the liquid that fell down her cheeks. Vaguely, Lainey swore she could hear a scream, someone was screaming. She didn’t know who, but the sudden urge, the sudden flash of an image in her head had Lainey’s resolve strengthening. A voice in her head refused the burn, pulling Lainey through the web of insanity without a care. Breaking the threads in their way without hesitation.

Lainey’s vision flashed white, before she was gasping. Hands curling in the fuzz of the carpet with her lungs screaming for air. Her head was buzzing, whirling to a brief fit of life as she tried to sort out the puzzle she was left in from that inferno web of hell. Lainey blinked, quickly shutting her eyes against the colors of the world around her.

Unfortunately, it seemed she didn’t have the time to regain stability. Her mind moving sluggishly as suddenly she was pulled into the air. Brown eyes dark and dazed as she tried her hardest to look into the eyes of the man in front of her. He was snarling words, words she could barely hear over the blood rushing through her ears.

“You-” She sucked in a breath, fighting the cough making its way in her throat. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Oh, I’m thinking I do!” He snapped, pressing his nose to hers. “You. You called the Bat. This is gonna end for you.”

Before another thing could be said, glass was flying and doors were slamming open. At the distraction, the man looked out. Watching the hostages flee as his hand on Lainey’s collar tightened, hand holding the gun shaking as he brought it up to her temple.

** _“_ ** ** _Now?”_ **

Lainey focused, vision finally clearing. Her eyes scanned the room, none of the other employees were in the room. Just her, Lucius, Batman, and Damian. She stared into his mask, wishing she could see the green of his eyes.  She swallowed, focusing back on the bloodshot eyes of the enraged man holding onto her shirt. Her head pounded, body aching from the flames of his insane anger. Despite the pain, she was ready, bracing for impact once it happened.

** _“I promised, now hurry it up! Time is ticking with that gun!”_ **

Lainey breathed deep, eyes closing as she finally,  _ finally _ , let Amber in. However, instead of losing full control, the two slowly merged together. Blinking their eyes opened, the man was startled to see hardened eyes of different colors staring at him. Dark, cold brown and burning, hard amber. Brows furrowing, the man stuttered. 

“Wh-what the hell?”

“You  _ don’t _ want to do this.” Lainey said, voice a low, smooth, silvery tone. “I’m asking you, don’t do this.”

Lainey continued, her voice carrying an edge, another tone. Lainey’s stare remained earnest, pleading, a warning note in the amber eye, a threat hiding behind her gentle voice. Amber’s mastery over telekinesis was something of use in this moment, invisible tendrils activating the safety. Powers affecting the firearm in a way that was near unnoticeable. 

The vigilantes watched with narrowed eyes, watching as Lainey continued to talk to the man, attempting to what it looked like to reason with him. But Damian knew, he knew better than to keep eyes on just Lainey, he watched the nearly invisible hands drift over the gun. The way the safety clicked, the way they draped over parts of the gun as if a just in-case he noticed.

“Please, let your anger go…”

Tears slid down his cheeks, his voice quivering. Batman was ready, weapon in hand just in case. Damian watched the man lower his gun, dropping it to the ground as he sobbed in his hand. The hand holding Lainey’s shirt releasing after a moment. She didn’t move though, instead she spoke again, just barely out of hearing.

“Don’t worry, your mind will be freed by the time you arrive at GCPD…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if confusing, hope you enjoy.


	13. Addressing the Undiscussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a hostage situation, Lainey found her courage and strength. To do something reckless, and in Damian's eyes foolishly dangerous. But the danger has passed now, everything is fine and everyone is safe and alive and okay. Or is it?

Damian knew, watching the way her shoulders shook, the hiss in her breath as her hands touched the floor as she yanked them into her lap. Hair falling to hide her face. He knew, he saw a glimpse of her eye, he heard the familiar purr hiding in her tone, and for some odd reason, he could barely hear her.

When the fire had burned through his senses, sweat poured down his brow, panting as his skin flushed. Damian had fought hard, before he was trying to get some form of hint to Lainey’s position, her plan, but now he was back-stepping. Attempting to pull free of the fire burning him alive.  He heard her, Amber. She snarled, grappling onto Lainey’s conscious to yank her from the flames, from the web that refused to let them go. She had snapped at any who could, how she refused to succumb to the fires of anger in the mind of a nutjob. How she wanted this over with, before she ended it.  _ Her way _ .

Damian used that to sprint into position, adrenaline fueling him as he waited for the signal to barge into the room. He thanked his lucky stars when he saw Lainey still standing, breathing. She was so pale, but still, she was alive. With a gun pointed to her head.  Damian’s heart stopped at the sight, when her eyes met his. The determination in her gaze curled his gut. The sight of her eyes taking on the deceptive rocks prepared to destroy the ships through the ocean, watching as magma melted into her eye. Washing away the brown and leaving the golden orange to ring around her eyes.

Damian kneeled beside her, she had dropped to the ground shortly after Batman moved into the room. Cuffs shining in the light as he detained the man, walking him out with Lucius explaining in his ears. Damian waited with bated breath, footsteps growing faint with each second. 

He breathed, “Elaine, are you with me?”

Damian waited, watching her shaking shoulders. A small nod was enough answer, his hands moving to gently take hold of her shoulders. She melted at his touch, head sinking down further. She sighed, and Damian gently lifted her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Eyes taking in her face when it was exposed to the light of the room, her cheeks were pink, tear tracks running down to her chin, and puffy brown eyes. But not any visible injuries.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Damian’s voice remained gentle, taking a slightly firm edge that Lainey recognized as concern. “Are you?”

Lainey slowly thought on it, mind sluggish as she tried to focus, to think. She gave another nod. Answering his question silently, her hands slowly lifted from their place in her lap. Damian’s brow furrowed, watching her flip her hands. Palms red, burnt and he looked into her face. Hand moving to cup her face, his forehead rested on hers.

“Anywhere else?”

“‘M arms.” Lainey murmured, eyes falling closed. “Sorry.”

Damian shook his head, “No, don’t be.”

‘ _ This is my fault, _ ’ Damian sighed, standing after pressing a barely there kiss to Lainey’s forehead. Her cheeks burned, bringing a small smirk to his lips. He turned, intent to find his father, to question what to do, but something stopped him in the doorway.  He glanced at her, face downcast, her shoulders slumped. There is no way for Damian to take her to a hospital or to his father without explaining her secret. The secret she entrusted him with, like he did her with Robin. Perhaps, talking about this with her would help?

Damian resisted his urge to groan, he will admit, he’s been pulling away. But that was because of his heart, the pieces that still fluttered at the thought of her. He pinched the bridge of his nose, there’s no way he did that without Lainey noticing. Contrary to popular belief, she’s as observant as his brothers, and they’re all detectives!  Damian cursed himself in Arabic, scowling as he returned to her side. Hand moving to wrap around her back, the other lifting under her knees. Her cheeks darkened, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

“I’m taking you to a hospital.” He spoke firm, no room for argument. He should’ve known better by now.

“No. You are not.” She replied, voice hard, worried, and… slightly panicked. 

Her eyes stared through the whites of his domino mask, the colors an array of brown. Damian met her eyes, a witty retort on his tongue, when his heart stopped. Her eyes were swirling with every single color at once, his breathing hitched at the cocoa dancing with caramel. The sharp rocks were dark in the midst of a storm, soil holding the buds for flowers to bloom. Acorns, hickory, and magenta danced in her eyes, leaving whiskey bottled sunlight burning through Damian’s defenses.

Dear God, even with an aching heart, even when she was arguing with him, her eyes were still beautiful. Warm, burning brown staring at him with an earnest, the amber ring briefly flickering into view before disappearing. He blinked, clearing his throat with rosy cheeks, what were they talking about? Oh, right.

“Do you have a better way to treat those burns?” She was silent, Damian sighed, “We could go to yo-”

“No. They’ll worry, and everyone already saw the news.” She sighed in reluctance, she didn’t want to be fighting. “How will you explain the burns?”

Damian’s teeth clenched, “There’s only one other place.”

Her curious gaze was enough to give Damian his courage. Not the cave exactly, but perhaps… above it. He may not have had the best in first aid, that was Dick and Alfred, but he could handle this. At least, he hoped he could. A quick call, and his brother would come running after all. Or the butler.

####

“Elaine, stop moving.” Damian ordered for the umpteenth time.

She grumbled, shifting awkwardly on the counter. “Sorry, it just-”

“Burns.” Damian finished, “I know.”

Lainey sighed, sitting still. Her eyes were focused on her lap, shortly after arriving at his manor. Damian disappeared for a few seconds, returning with a large white kit and in his jeans and black-turtle neck. His mask of indifference was up, but this time, Lainey felt… awkward. Out of place.  Like she didn’t belong, like something was missing. Suddenly she couldn’t take down that mask, like she wasn’t the one to do it. Didn’t feel right within her twisting gut to remove his mask tonight. 

Right now, it was killing her, eyes staring into her lap instead of the dark green depths that have seen her vulnerable, her weaknesses. But before, that made her warm. Her cheeks would burn, heart beat fast in her chest, stomach do flips… now? All she felt was… wrong, like she made a mistake and the guilt was going to eat her alive.

“Are you okay?”

His voice broke her thoughts, the silence. Her eyes refocused, Damian’s olive tan hands were wrapping something around her hands. She sighed, the air was thick between them, has been for the past… hours? Lainey glanced at the clock on his bedside table, nope. Only took half an hour. 

“Elaine?”

She couldn’t take it, couldn’t take this. Her full name on his tongue brought shivers down her spine, goosebumps along her skin, and… and it made her heart ache painfully in her chest. How is this fair? Him pulling away, but taking her with him. She gets close, and he pushes her far, before reaching out and doing it again. Again, and again. And. Again.

“No.”

Her voice was dry, a wince on her features before a white, paper cup was in front of her. She already knew Damian wouldn’t let her grab it herself, she let her eyes close. Not yet ready to look him in the emeralds he calls eyes. The water soothed the scratch in her throat, the burn in her lungs. Lainey licked her lips, ‘ _ Bite the bullet, Lainey. _ ’

“No, I’m not.” Her eyes met his, but Damian was too busy going over the recently wrapped injuries. She pulled her hands from him, frustration bubbling within. “I’m not talking physical Damian.”

“Is your mind still hurting from his?” His brows furrowed, concern barely heard in his monotone.

Lainey inhaled deep, nostrils flaring as she bit tightly into her cheek. Now is not the time to have let anger control her.  _ Civil _ ,  _ try civil _ first, anger second. Last time, they let anger control it didn’t go the best. Despite Lainey barely able to remember much of that night, she remembers the pain, the anger, the hurt.  _ Not again _ , Lainey released her breath. 

Logic reminding her just how stubborn Damian could be, especially when angry. His temper was fierce, paired with snark, wit, and depending on the person, strength. She knew he wouldn’t ever hurt her, for many reasons. The thought of fighting with him curled her stomach, a lump already forming in her throat.  _ No, expect the worst, hope for the best _ .

“No, not exactly.” Lainey sighed, “I mean, Amber isn’t in my head right now, she’s exhausted from earlier, I can feel it -but that’s not what this is about.”

“Elaine, you are rambling.”

Lainey resisted the urge to scowl, he could be so difficult,  _ so can I _ . Lainey inhaled through her nose, eyes meeting his with determination darkening her irises. If he wants to fight, they will fight. Lainey refuses to start it, unless absolutely.

“You.” She snapped, cutting off the rapid flying of her thoughts. “You, me, us. This awkward tension between us. You pushing at me, pulling at me. It needs to stop.”

“Excuse me?” Damian’s questioned incredulous, eyes watching as she dropped her head. Her hands toying with the gauze around her hands and arms, he swallowed. “Elaine.”

She didn’t budge, barely moving her head to show she was listening. He grit his teeth, forcing a deep breath. Releasing it through his lips, Damian focused. Attempting to control his rising irritation at her lack of acknowledgement.

“Elaine, look at me.”

Her head went up then, staring at him with clouded eyes. Damian sighed, bridging the distance between them to fix at the gauze wrapping her wrists. His olive tan stood against the white of the wrappings, her gaze flickering between his eyes and hands.

“You aren’t supposed to play with the wrappings.”

Lainey looked sheepish, watching him re-wrap the fabric around her. She waited a few moments, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he wrapped her hands, turned and walked away. Back to the five feet distance. Not even caring about what she said.  _ Fine, we’ll do this your way _ .

“That’s it?”

She rolled her eyes at his stiffening back, Lainey huffed. Standing from the desk she was perched on, and landing on wobbly knees. He didn’t want to talk, not about that, but Lainey did. She was tired, she always listened when he wanted to talk about something. It’s his turn to listen when she talks. She didn’t care if she had to wrestle him down, but he  **will** listen. Maybe if he hears it, he will deem her with a response to his attitude.

“You know what? I listen when you want to talk, even when I don’t want to talk about it.” She took a breath, heart hammering in her chest. “I was trying to be calm, civil about this subject, but I can’t take it!”

Lainey’s hands ran through her hair, pulling on the dark locks. She could feel his eyes burning her, but instead of the fire that was consuming her earlier. This was different. It let her blood burn, her strength doubling, her confidence, her determination, all of it was being strengthened by the fire in his gaze. Damian’s mask was up, but Lainey knew better. It can crumble just as quick as he can build it.

“I’m sorry, okay?” She turned to him, “I know, I’m trouble, I’m difficult. But guess what, so are you. You are the strength to my weakness, and I thought it was the same for you. But no, I guess not, if you can push me away like you are.”

“Elaine-”

“No, I’m talking.” Lainey cut off, meeting his scowl with one of her own. He hated being cut off, well Lainey didn’t like being pushed aside without cause. “I told you about Amber. I told you. About her taunting, her mocks, her everything. Hell, I was going to tell you after everything about what I saw, what I did today.  Knowing you, you’d scowl, look at me with pretty narrowed green eyes, and tell me it was foolish.” She sighed, “I don’t want to fight you Damian, I don’t like fighting with you, you’re my best friend. But, I don’t like being pushed away. If you think I’m too much, tell me.”

Lainey’s eyes fell to the floor, swallowing loud. Her heart clenched painfully, stomach knotting more. She had to say this, she didn’t want to, but she did. “If you can’t handle my… problems, my flaws, please tell me. I will g-”

“No.” Damian’s voice cut through the air, interrupting her with his near-harsh tone.

She glanced up, surprised to see the cracks in his mask of indifference. He was glaring, hard. Emerald green eyes burning with a raging anger, his lips twisted into a deep frown. Jaw clenched, his ears burned red and Lainey knew it wasn’t because of a blush. His ears only burned red like that when he was on the verge of snapping.

“None of that.” He snapped, taking large steps until he was only a few steps away. “ _ Never _ say that again.”

“Well, you aren’t giving me much to go on.” Lainey swallowed, eyes earnest. “Other than that, I don’t understand why you’re pushing me away. Is it because of the birdy? Is it such a big deal? I can pretend.”

“No, Elaine.” He sighed, hand running through his hair. “It’s not because of that. I chose that, I don’t regret that.”

Her cheeks warmed, but Lainey ignored it. Pushing on, “Then why? Why are you pulling me into your arms one moment, then dropping me the next?”

“I wouldn’t ever drop you.”

“Figure of speech.” She smiled ruefully, “I swear, despite being one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, you are surprisingly slow.”

Damian rolled his eyes, “Elaine, you have to understand. My line of work is-”

“Dangerous. Yeah, I am well aware.” Lainey crossed her arms, eyes narrowing. “I hear the threats, the comments from thugs. I live in the Narrows, remember?”

“Foolishly, yes.” Damian growled, eyes narrowing. “But as I was saying, I don’t want you hurt.”

“No one is gonna hurt me.” 

“You’re naive.” Damian’s indifference was returning, sighing as he turned, voice barely different than his bored monotone. “You don’t understand.”

It was faint, but she heard it. Barely. Remorse, it was hiding in his voice, but she heard it. Eyes softening she stretched out, a hand wrapping around his arm. He looked at her over his shoulder, seeing the small, worried line of her frown.

“Then, help me understand.”

He moved from her grip, crossing to the desk and starting to pack the spread materials out. Lainey repressed her groan, so close, yet again, he pushed her away. Too bad for him, Lainey refused to be played with.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is!” Exasperation filled her voice, “Bite the bullet, Damian.” 

He didn’t respond, continuing his task. Lainey’s fists shook, her patience long since snapped as she stalked across his room. He was stronger than her, he was a vigilante for crying out loud, but Lainey had surprise on her hands. Her hand gripped his bicep, yanking him around to stare hard. 

“You have the strength to fight thugs, super villains, and who knows what else every night.” Lainey stepped back, poking him with her finger. “But you don’t have the balls to tell me the truth?”

She rolled her eyes, stepping back. Hand returning to her side as she turned away from him, Lainey was done. So done, with this, with everything. This wasn’t fair to either of them. The back-and-forth nonsense, the constant awkward tension, the feeling close through secrets and random conversations, but knowing they weren’t any closer. Lainey couldn’t do it. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BA BA BAAAAA!! Cliffy! Sorry for any spelling errors, I got excited about posting this one. Things are starting to kick into gear, hehe. Bye, hope you enjoyed!


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previously)
> 
> “You have the strength to fight thugs, supervillains, and who knows what else every night.” Lainey stepped back, poking him with her finger. “But you don’t have the balls to tell me the truth?”  
She rolled her eyes, stepping back. Hand returning to her side as she turned away from him, Lainey was done. So done, with this, with everything. This wasn’t fair to either of them. The back-and-forth nonsense, the constant awkward tension, the feeling close through secrets and random conversations, but knowing they weren’t any closer. Lainey couldn’t do it. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter!!! I know this says slow burn, but I am not a patient person... Just to let ya know... lol enjoy

Damian’s hand grabbed her arm, mindful of her burns, as he yanked her around. She spun, momentarily stunned as she slammed into his chest. His arm wrapping around her waist, pressing her against him tightly. Lainey blinked, stunned eyes meeting dark and bold green. The next thing she knew, he was pressing his lips into hers.  It was short, a peck, eyes opening as Damian pulled away. His cheeks were maroon, licking his lips as he awkwardly tried to look away. For a moment, they didn’t move. Just standing there, Lainey lost in the tingles dancing across her lips. Damian attempting to regain control of himself.

“My apologie-”

He didn’t get to finish, he wasn’t able to. Lainey had stretched up, standing on her tiptoes. Her hand that was resting on his chest, snaked up. Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled him down. Connecting their lips once more.  Damian didn’t respond. For a second, Lainey was worried, preparing to apologize. But then, oh dear god, then fireworks went off.

He returned the kiss with fervor, his hands tightening around her waist. One moving into her hair, angling her head. Lainey moaned, cheeks blushing as her heart hammered fast and heavy in her chest. Her hands got lost in his hair, pulling at the locks when his hands moved. Gripping the back of her thighs, he lifted her with ease. Earning a squeak that Damian eagerly swallowed.  Her back hit the wall, her hands being pulled up above her head, one of his holding her wrists tightly. She gasped, his lips moving to trail kisses along her jawline. Lainey breathed heavily, eyes closed and head resting against the wall as Damian peppered her skin with kisses. Damian stopped by her ear, hot breath sending shivers down her spine. He swallowed, pressing a kiss beneath her ear.

“We should stop.” His voice was rough, husky. She whined against him, silencing when Damian spoke again. “Elaine.”

Lainey shivered, earning a chortle from Damian as he released her hands. His rough palms dragging over the skin beneath her button-up. He smirked, resting his forehead on hers. Opening his eyes to meet the hazy, half-lidded browns.

“When I take you, I will be unable to stop.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling at the dark blush burning her cheeks again. “You’ll be mine forever.  _ Albi _ .”

Lainey shivered again, his lips pressing a loving kiss to her lips opposed to the searing one from earlier. She didn’t know what he said, a purr reminded her that a peek inside his mind would reveal it, but she ignored it. Trying to focus on her unsteady legs as he lowered her to the ground.

Once her feet were steady, Lainey took deep breaths. Attempting to calm the racing of her heart. Her eyes didn’t look up from her feet, her pantsuit was disheveled, a complete mess. But, she didn’t mind. Her lips still tingled, electricity still coursing under her skin. She swallowed, the words exchanged moments ago bouncing around in her skull and coloring her chest, neck, and cheeks red. She cleared her throat, holding her breath for a few seconds and releasing it.

“That was not how I imagined this would go.” Damian remarked, her eyes dancing to watch as he adjusted his shirt. A hand running through the messy spikes of his black hair. “Believe me, I didn’t.”

Lainey nodded in understanding, “Yeah, that makes two of us.”

Silence filled the air between them, both lost in their own thoughts. Eyes never lingering on the other for longer than a glance, always looking away to avoid the other’s eyes. Damain’s eyes watched as she attempted to right herself, her white button up was askew. Pride and mirth coloring his green eyes as he took in the flustered look of her cheeks, short, chestnut brown hair messy. Skin stained red, lips swollen from kissing.

Damian was a gentleman, however. A gentleman never takes a lady without her verbal consent, with confusion and anger in the air rather than love. He crossed the room, lowering to a knee and gently pushing her hands aside. The gauze covered her left and to her knuckles, from the palm on her right and down her wrist to mid-arm.

“Damian, I can-”

“No, let me.” Damian cut Lainey off, fixing it. “There.”

She sighed, “Thank you.”

The silence between them grew awkward, tense. Lainey focused her eyes anywhere, but him. He stood, readjusting his clothing from the kneel. He sighed, he knew what he had to do.

“My apologies, Elaine.” Her eyes stared at him, but Damian didn’t meet them. “You made your feelings clear nights ago, it was my mistake to think anything more.”

“Wait, what?” Lainey questioned, brows furrowing in confusion. “Feelings?”

Damian nodded, “A week ago.”

“What? When?” Her nose scrunched, features pinching together as she searched through her memories. “When did you tell me you had feelings? When did I say otherwise?”

“After classes.” At her blank look, Damian continued. “We were arguing. You wanted to leave. Shortly, we went from yelling to conversing the problem itself. You then proceeded to jump out the window.”

Her eyes went wide, “That was the night you met her, wasn’t it?” At his nod, she shook her head. “Damian, shortly after we stopped arguing, I was… listening to Amber.”

“What?”

Lainey smiled gently, “No, no, you don’t get it. She was trying to get me to let her take over, I wanted out, you were blocking my path. She was… whispering in my ear solutions to that. When you were talking, not arguing, talking, she was… throwing a tantrum.” She sighed, swallowing. “Telling me to get… angry, to let her get us out. To let go, let loose.”

“So, you weren’t telling me…?” Lainey shook her head, “A misunderstanding. All this because of a misunderstanding.”

Damian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. How foolish can he be? He knew better than to remember her words like that towards him, especially when she admitted the presence of  another in her head. He really should’ve just… he sighed, just talked to her about it, instead of assuming. Lainey’s laughter brought him from his thoughts, her cheeks growing pink again.

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure if you ever confessed, or asked me out, my heart would skyrocket out of my chest from happiness.” She shook her head, fiddling with her fingers as she mumbled, “After I was done jumping for joy at not being the only fool with a heart set on my best friend.”

“You’d be happy?” Damian’s question startled Lainey, she jumped, head snapping up from where she watched her fingers. Did she say that out loud? “Elaine.”

“Yes, Damian?”

Lainey’s voice was a squeak, causing a brief chuckle to escape Damian’s lips. She scowled, bringing peace to Damian’s fluttering heart. His nerves tensing within his stomach despite knowing what her answer would be, he still needed to go about this. He doesn’t want to, not like this, oh never did he plan for things to go like this. But as she said earlier, sometimes you have to throw everything to the wind, to bite the bullet.

“Damian?”

He swallowed, licking his lips. “I…”  He swallowed again, his cheeks burning. Why was he so nervous? He was well aware of her answer. Still, when did he last ask someone out? Willingly? Oh yeah, never. Not really, minus the occasional woman he was asked to entertain for an evening if necessary, but none of them, he really liked. Is that why? Is he nervous?

“You okay?”

Damian nodded, “Would you like to… accompany me for a night?”

“Are you- are you trying to ask me out?” He deadpanned at her question, her lips pulled into a teasing smile.  _ Very funny _ . “Relax, Dames. I will not be saying no to a date, if that’s what you were going for.”

“Shut up, Elaine.”

Lainey laughed again, poking the reddening cheeks with a bright smile. He scowled, but he couldn’t fight the pull of his lips into a smile. He rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. Another poke, and her wrist was gently held into his. He pressed a kiss to the unwrapped fingers, smiling at the pastries murmured under her breath. He chuckled, but gently held it in his hand.

“Elaine, would you please accompany me on a date?”

The smile she sent his way made heat burn his cheeks, his heart hammering inside his chest as she echoed words that started the wonderful friendship between them.

“Do you even need to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused, in the chapter where Lainey yeeted herself out a window, she was focused entirely on Amber. An entire mental conversation and a fight of control over a single vessel was occurring inside her. Therefore, when Damian had essentially confessed -by his standards at least, she didn't hear it. Wasn't thinking on what he said, she was trying to keep Amber restrained... and not succeeding. Thus, the revelation of a MISUNDERSTANDING. Lol, hope you enjoyed!


	15. Loving Peace~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to a date, Lainey and Damian start an almost-official relationship. Thus when Damian has problems sleeping, who does the beloved butler go to? The girlfriend of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft and fluffy. Cute, sleepy tired. Enjoy.

After everything that happened, Lainey was pleased to say that her friendship with Damian was finally returning to normal. Well, mostly. She agreed to a date, but it would have to wait till the burns were healed. Of course, she didn’t mind waiting, and Damian insisted he didn’t either. She couldn’t help the awkward guilt that curled her stomach when she thought about it. More often than not, Damian was taking her hand gently into his. A kiss pressing into her knuckles, her palm, to the back of her hand. Firmly telling her that those thoughts were lies, the feelings he felt were not quick to fade. The situation lightened when he dryly admitted to trying to forcibly remove the feelings from his veins.

That was the first, and truly not the last time they would ever wrestle. Lainey refuses to admit that she pouted when Damian easily overpowered her physically, though she does admit to yelling at him for being a literal walking mountain of muscle. He _ so did not _ blush, no matter what was said otherwise. That memory always brings a smile to her face, helps her battle off the guilt and darker thoughts that plague her mind.

“Elaine, what are you thinking about?”

Lainey blinked, eyes taking in the sight of Damian stretched across his bed. Eyes staring at her with amused concern. That was another thing. Since her injuries, since _ that _ night, it was as if, some switch inside Damian flipped. He’s always there, in seconds, noticing her, taking note of everything. At first, she thought it wasn’t a big thing. It took a long, long talk with her mother before everything started to make sense.

Teresa had laughed loudly, and Lainey was glad her father was out picking up something from the grocery store for dinner. After the ten minute talk, everything began to make sense. Any doubts, any negative thoughts? All fluttering out the way when her mother described what she felt for Matthieu. How Lainey was simply following her heart, not once hesitating, except for when her brain got in the way. She thinks that’s why it took Lainey so long to truly note the changes from when they were ‘just friends’ to something more. Damian hadn’t changed, not really. Everything he did was just more noticeable. Only a few of the things that changed, was where they spent their time.

At night, if she’s home, her and Damian chat while he’s patrolling, or after, for a few hours. After school, if she doesn’t have work, or he doesn’t have anything major, he will kindly offer her a ride. It took a bit before she started to willingly accept the ride, also a bit of him tossing her over his shoulder as her thoughts seemed to be read with his deadpan. Alfred, or Pennyworth, as Damian had introduced, was amused by the entire thing. But a few comments here and there, revealed more than one wo-

“_Hayati_.”

Lainey blinked, the Arabic word cutting into her thoughts. She refuses to enter his mind for translations, though he finds it amusing at her lack of understanding. A blush dusted her cheeks, dark green eyes staring straight in front of her. _ When had he moved? _

“Are you tired? You keep zoning out.” Damian’s voice filled with concern, a large palm resting on her forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”

Lainey smiled, hand grabbing his gently. “No, I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

“About?”

Lainey shook her head, eyes falling back to the textbook. She dragged back onto her lap, her other hand squeezing his. The warmth spreading up her veins brought an easy smile to her lips, she loved his hands. They practically engulfed hers, large, warm, strong. His calluses gave them character, the rough texture brushing against the soft and smooth skin of hers, plus the gauze.

“It’s stupid anyway.” Lainey mumbled, eyes skimming paragraphs for her place.

She didn’t get to finish, her book suddenly removed from her lap and plopped behind him. He ignored her protests, tsking as he shut the book with a thud. He turned to her, features soft with adoration and amusement. He shifted, moving to lay down next to her, moving her hand between his two. He placed his lips gently to the skin, eyes looking up at her, the fire casting color into his shimmering green eyes. Lainey smiled at the loving look in the brown and orange speckled irises.

“Enlighten me.”

She sighed, she always has a hard time telling him no, much like he does with her. Lainey brushed brown locks behind her ears, readjusting herself to a more comfortable position. Her free hand moving to gently caress his cheek, sliding into black hair and playing with it. He hummed, eyes briefly falling close at the motions.

“Don’t distract me,” At her silence, he forced his eyes open. Cheeks burning at the warmth coloring her features. Happiness glowed in her eyes, lips pulled into a small, sweet smile. “Anything that catches your interest isn’t stupid, beloved.”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Mhm,” She hummed, chin resting on her propped knee. “You, me, you and me.”

“What about us?” Damian’s thumb rubbed soothing motions into her hand, a soft sigh escaping her.

“Just… us.”

He smiled, propping onto his elbows and stretching up to reach her. He pressed a kiss to her nose, chuckling as it scrunched up. He kissed her forehead next, resting his head on hers in the next second. Another thing, Lainey adored about him. His need for constant contact. It wasn’t bad, in fact, in the first few days, he was very cautious and nervous. After Lainey, boldly grabbed his hand on the walk to the car however, Damian’s been more confident. 

She loved it. 

The gentle forehead bonks, the way he would pull her into his lap, or between his legs and wrapping his arms around her from behind. The way he liked to nuzzle into her stomach or the crook of her neck. The soft kisses in private. His large, rough hand holding hers, his thumb rubbing back and forth. The arm wrapping around her shoulders, her waist to pull her close. When he’d rest his chin on her head, her shoulder. The few times at Gotham University’s library when he’d pull her onto his lap to read the book together.

Every little thing made her heart flutter, her bones melt, her stomach doing back flips, safety and comfort calming the racing thoughts. Her cheeks usually rosy red when surprised, the very first time they did anything romantic in public was when he hadn’t seen her in three days. Lainey squeaked, his hands holding her to his chest, arms wrapping around her as her feet left the floor.

Lainey’s cheeks burned at the memory. She hummed, closing her eyes as his breath ghosted over her nose. The smell of old spice, fire, cologne and the natural, musky smell of _ him _brought a smile to her lips.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘us’.” He mused lowly, smirking at her pout. “Beloved, you brighten the world with your words, with your smile, your everything. I simply can’t wait to call you mine forever _ hayati; albi _.”

“You’re the one who wants to wait.” Lainey muttered, smiling at his unamused features. She pressed a kiss to his nose, watching the reddening of his cheeks with pride. “I still don’t know what those mean.”

“Perhaps, I shall tell you. One day.”

Damian moved, leaning back. He didn’t get far, Lainey’s arms wrapping under his arms and locking behind his back. He grunted, scowling as she spoke against his chest. He sighed, moving again and hearing her whine.

“Elaine.”

“No,” She dragged out, shifting to look him in the eye. “I’m cold, and you’re a walking heater.”

Damian scoffed, eyes rolling. A witty retort on his tongue, when she wiggled. Staring at him from underneath thick lashes, her bottom lip protruding out into a pout. His face softened, eyes quickly squeezing shut as he attempted to refuse.

“Please…?”

Her soft voice broke any resolve he had. Damian sighed, dammit. One of these days, he’ll succeed in not being suckered by her puppy-dog eyes. _ One day. _ He nodded, practically hearing the smile in her ‘thank you’. He shifted again, lowering to rest his head on her stomach. Her hands instantly running through his raven locks, his entire body relaxed. Tense muscles loosening, heavy breath leaving his nose as he snuggled into her. Lainey beamed, shifting to a better position to allow for maximum comfort. Alfred commented in the bakery a few days ago, complaining about Damian’s attitude due to lack of sleep. Apparently, he’s been having issues getting to sleep, especially after patrol.

According to Alfred, he lost count how many times he forced Damian to his room, only to find him working out in there instead. Lainey wouldn’t deny that was her plan since she saw him doze off a couple times during their study session. She was smart, she could probably make sense of the textbook problems later. Right now, Damian was all that mattered. She sighed, continuing the soothing gestures, even after he did finally fall asleep.

####

Lainey yawned, eyes fluttering open in the near dark room. When did she fall asleep? Her eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness of the room. She stretched, well, attempted too. Large arms pulled her closer, someone nuzzling more into her stomach with a disgruntled groan.

“Damian?” She murmured, rubbing her eyes. A grunt confirmed her thoughts, her eyes focusing on the glowing numbers of his clock. “Oh, devil’s food cake! I was supposed to be home hours ago!”

Lainey sat up, moving to stand and dislodge herself from her bed partner. He grunted, whining into her stomach. She smiled, despite herself. Flopping onto the pillows.

“Damian.” She groaned, shaking her head. Gently lifting his head, her hands cupping his cheeks as he glared at her with sleepy eyes. “I have to go.”

“Stay.” He whined again, pulling her closer.

She smiled with sympathy, fingers stroking his cheeks. “I’d love to but-”

“So, stay.”

“I can’t.”

He pouted, but sighed. Releasing her slowly as he flipped onto his back. He stretched, his pout returning at the sharp edges of a book stabbing his side. He shoved the heavy school books to the floor, distaste twisting his features.

“I’ll drive you home.”

Lainey shook her head, turning the bedside lamp on. She stretched again, fingers running through her dark locks before she was searching for her boots. It didn’t take much time to find them, her jacket… that was another story. She sighed, eyes flicking towards Damian, he was standing. Stretching himself, as he moved to pull his own coat on.

“What are you doing?” Her question startled him, his brows arching as he shrugged into the sleeves.

“I said I was taking you home, I’m getting ready.”

She shook her head, zipping up the side of her boot. “You don’t have to Damian, I can-”

“Beloved, if you say the word walk, I’ll personally throw you over my shoulder and forcibly throw you into my car.” 

Eyes locked into a staring contest, Lainey’s questioning, Damian’s daring. She sighed, grumbling as she zipped her other boot. He nodded at her lack of argument, moving to grab another coat from his closet.

“It’ll be easier than disturbing Pennyworth, anyway.”

He watched her roll her eyes, waiting for a comment to leave her lips, but there was none. The sudden pinch on her cheek however, brought a smirk to his lips. She was biting comments, good. He was tired, not in the mood to deal with her sleepy sass and would not hesitate to follow through on his threats.

“Here, to prevent a cold.” Her eyes glanced to the denim coat, then back to him. “If I find your coat, I will return it.”

“You sure?” Lainey questioned, “I already have your suit coat.”

He smiled, crossing the room to her. Placing the large coat on her shoulders, his heart swelling with pride at the blush and innocently pleased smile that lit up her features. It dwarfed her, the light gray fabric of the hood lining the inside of the denim. She struggled to get her hands through, the gauze catching on some of the fabric.

“Absolutely, you can return them if you deem necessary after we locate yours.”

She nodded, beaming as Damian placed a gentle hand on her back. Guiding her through the manor, most everything was off. Damian was thankful, and hoping. Thankful he was one of the few with the night off, hoping patrol ran late tonight. He didn’t need his nosy family members harassing Lainey. His gut clenched, anger boiling his blood at the thought of some of their comments. He didn’t mind Dick, or Alfred, or even Cass. It was the others that bugged him.

“Damian, are you okay?” Lainey whispered, snapping him from his thoughts.

He furrowed his brow, only relaxing his features when he remembered. She didn’t know about the nightly activities of all his family members. She must think they were sleeping. He smiled, nodding. “Perfectly fine, beloved.”

She arched a playful brow, glancing around as she leaned into his side. Her hand resting on his abdomen, sliding his arm around her waist properly. She leaned her head into his side, humming softly. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart, smiling tenderly. It’s pace was beating just as fast as hers…

“Dames?” He hummed, “You wouldn’t be nervous, would you? About sneaking me through your home?”

He snorted, “More nervous about my brothers, or heaven forbid, my sisters.”

“Why?”

He glanced towards her, guiding her into the garage. He sighed, “Because they will be ridiculous.”

“Pardon?”

Damian flicked the light switch, cars being revealed into the light. He glanced at Lainey, an arched brow, a worried frown pulling her lips. Her arms crossed, messy brown hair fell into her face, most pulled behind her ears. Brown eyes darkening as she narrowed her eyes at him. He knew that look, Lainey used that on him only when they were arguing. Often, it was reserved for those who irritated her at the University. Damian watched with amusement and pride when someone made a certain comment towards her or anyone. The fear in their eyes as she ripped into them was satisfying.

“Many don’t believe me capable of finding someone who will care for me as much as I for them.” Damian deadpanned, the surprise confirmed what he thought. She was worrying over class most likely, or even wondering if he was ashamed of her. “Besides, I’d rather them meet you on an aisle, than beforehand.”

“Damian!” She squeaked, cheeks red, her hands rushing to hide her face from view. “We haven’t even been on a date yet.”

“I’m well aware.”

Lainey rolled her eyes, lowering the sleeves as Damian started towards one of the cars. She followed behind quietly, eyes clouded as she wondered. _ How could no one care for him? _ He was one of the kindest, loving, and amazing-

** _“You’re forgetting his large ego? How about his attitude? Or his-”_ **

Lainey rolled her eyes, ignoring the voice in her head. She knew it’s been too quiet lately, guess it was too much to hope. Lainey shook her head, stepping behind Damian and gently taking his hand in hers. Every fiber in her being was screaming for her to get far away before Amber hurt him, but Lainey knew it wouldn’t help. It would enable Amber, not stop her like Damian could do. All thoughts were silenced when Damian pressed a kiss to her forehead, opening the passenger door for her to slide in. Lainey smiled, doing just that with a sheepish ‘thanks.’ He was quick to hop into the driver’s side, turning the key and starting up the car. Cold air blasted them, but it was quick to warm, and then they were on their way.

####

Lainey smiled, fingers tapping the keyboard. In days, the burns on her hands were healed. The skin tender, of course, her arms took longer to heal, but Damian assured her it was fine. That wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that despite the lack of gauze on her hands, their date has been postponed again. Shortly after Damian and Lainey removed the gauze from her hands for the last time, it was announced. Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake were engaged.

That, also wasn’t part of the problem. Damian was picking up more patrol time, whilst the happy couple was planning their wedding. Robin, Batman, Red Hood, and Nightwing were taking up new schedules. Lainey knows this, because after a couple weeks of postponing and cancelling. Damian spilled the identity of Red Robin, not intentional. He just happened to slip too much coded information, that she was very easily able to piece together.

Not that she minded, let the happy couple plan to their heart's content, but she’d like to be able to claim Damian as her boyfriend, officially. Something he wasn’t keen on, not until they went on a date first. One “worthy of her time, love, and presence”. She rolled her eyes at the thought, Damian was all of that, but he was a _ gentleman _.

A vibration in her palms brought her back, a smile on her lips at Damian’s message.

> _ Be safe today, I know you’re busy. _

Lainey was quick to text a reply, her heart beating happily. 

> _ Says you. Don’t you have patrol, dinner, and a party? _

His reply was instance, causing a laugh to escape her lips. She could picture his grumpy face, a scowl maring his face. Green eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and jaw clenched in irritation.

> _ Beloved, don’t remind me. _
> 
> _ Make sure to get some sleep, Dames, please. _

She didn’t have to wait long for his response, her lips curling into a soft smile. 

> _ Don’t worry, _ hayati _ , I’ll be fine. _
> 
> _ Be careful, Albi, I would not forgive myself should something happen to you without me being able to stop it. _

He was amazing, absolutely amazing. Honestly, how could no one love him? He was so sweet, so kind, so caring and loving, and Lainey was so luc-

Her heart skyrocketed, eyes wide as that word sunk in. Her phone clattering to her textbook. She swallowed, blood rushing through her ears loudly. Love? Did- was she truly… in love? With Damian?

Lainey’s chest burned, her eyes squeezing shut. If her chest was burning, then her blush spread past her cheeks and neck. A deep breath, Lainey hummed. Logic kicked itself out of her head as her brain debated everything and anything inside her mind. Her eyes glanced down to the text message, her lips pulling into a smile. A sudden tranquility piercing her heart, a calm acceptance ceasing any panic before it could truly start. She smiled, fighting nervous giggles as she did. Yeah, maybe she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, I'm literally the embodiment of the tag 'I wrote this instead of sleeping'. I also noticed in the doc that this chapter wasn't on the Contents list, I found by scrolling through what I had just posted. So hope you enjoy the two chapters!!


	16. Panicked Silence~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the announcement of Tim's wedding, Jason and Dick have the great idea to celebrate it. How they plan on celebrating it.. that's a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strip Club? Is that a warning?
> 
> Song Used/Listened to Lonely Digger by the Carnival

Damian groaned, rubbing his face tiredly. How, how did this happen? One moment, he was being forcibly dragged from the manor by Dick, Tim being dragged in the same manner by Jason. Both sharing equal looks of disgruntlement at this predicament, how they were suddenly shoved into the backseat of a car. Why anyone would let Jason drive, Damian didn’t know, and now he was suspecting his second oldest brother would never get the chance to again.

“It’s a restaurant, I swear Dickie.” Jason claimed, stepping out of the car. “They have the best meals, I honest to god, am telling you. This place has the best food, the best entertainment. It’s great.”

Dick sighed, “Okay, Jaybird, we’ll go with your idea. If it sucks, we'll go with my idea."

Jason wasn’t listening anymore, leading the four of them into the ‘restaurant’. He made a quip about a bachelor party, before they were being guided by a woman in a dress shirt and slacks into another room. The room they were seated in was dark, only a few lights were on, and they were brightly colored.

Damian knew what this room was, what this place was, but to his utter horror, Dick nor Tim did. Jason managed to keep cutting Damian off and if he hadn’t promised Dick he would refrain from stabbing his brothers, Jason would be bleeding right now. Unfortunately. However, every thought was gone from his mind when the… _ dance _started. Several women were dancing, walking around guys, and Damian noted that they weren’t the only ones inside. Yet none of that bothered him. His mask of indifference didn’t falter, not when a woman was seating herself on Tim’s lap, causing the previous Robin to blush darkly. Jason laughed, and Damian wondered where Dick was throughout all this, when he saw her…

“Ladies and gentlemen,” The announcer’s voice rang through the dark room, silencing whatever music was playing. “Please help me welcome, Robyn~!”

What sounded vaguely like a mixture of carnival and electro music started playing, but still that wasn’t what bothered him. It was the woman now twirling around the pole. She wore brown slacks that highlighted her assets, a ruby red crop top, and her dark brown hair was a mess. ‘Robyn’ turned towards the crowd, a cunning smirk on her painted lips.

_ Hey brother, what you thinking? _

_ Leave that old record spinning, _

_ You feel the rhythm, going~ _

Damian’s heart stopped in his chest, eyes widening as a blush burned his cheeks. _ Dear God _… Jason’s hollar snapped him from his reverie, eyes narrowing as he scanned her entire form, comparing it to memory. ‘Robyn’ twirled around her pole, dainty hands lifting her off the ground as she spun. Bending in ways, that had Damian blushing darker. A glance to his brothers, and he wasn’t the only one.

What sounded like the second verse played when Damian’s thoughts were confirmed, there was gauze. Barely seen in the lights, but it was there. Just covering part of her forearm. Damian swallowed, fists clenching angrily. He moved, shifting to his phone. ‘_ Just in case _…’ he told himself, but he knew.

> _Elaine, where are you?_
> 
> _Answer me Elaine, where are you?_

Nothing. Damian looked up, her brown eyes shimmering in the sudden emerald lights. He saw it again, along with another. Another factor pointing to this ‘Robyn’ being _ his _ Lainey. A ring of amber flickered to life around her eyes, he swallowed. Lainey’s eyes have always been expressive. As of late, whenever Amber did anything, her brown eyes momentarily flared gold. Just like now… 

He tried, he truly did. But watching as men placed money into the waistband of her slacks, their hands attempting to grab at things that were made clear on the way here. The bouncers weren’t doing something, but then, oh but then, Damian saw something that made his blood boil. A hand gropped for her breasts.

One moment, Damian was between all three of his brothers. A cheering Jason, a blushing and flabbergasted Tim, and an impressed, blushing Dick. The chorus playing loudly through the speakers set up. The next, Damian was between Lainey and the man. His fist colliding with his jaw, he turned, swiping her legs from under with a well timed move. Lainey was in his arms, over his shoulders, before anyone could stop him.

_ Just a downtown body- _

_ -Body coming with a super hottie _

_ Let’s go, yes, no, hell no _

The bouncer at the door tried to stop him, a glare, tossed rolled up money, and a snarled:

“I’m Damian Wayne, this is _ my _ girlfriend.”

And the bouncer backed off immediately, his hands up in surrender. Damian wasn’t sure if it was because of his name, the money, the sentence, or the fact that Lainey wasn’t struggling. He didn’t care. He was fuming, ears burned red, eyes narrowed as he stormed off. He didn’t know where he was going, but he was pissed. No one, absolutely no one was allowed to stare at her like she was an object!

“Damian?”

Damian was breathing heavily, red coloring his vision at the image replaying in his mind. Hands grazing her thighs, hands reaching for her covered chest. Bouncers not doing anything.

“Damian.”

Jason cheering. Tim watching her rather than the woman in his lap. Dick was even gawking!

“Damian.” Lainey’s voice was firm, if slightly muffled by the position. “Dames, can you put me down?”

He released a shaky breath, counting down in Arabic to stop the anger screaming at him to go back to that… place. To fight. Lainey was not an object to be gawked, wasn’t someone allowed to be touched without consent. How dare they?! Her voice reached him again, and Damian slowly lowered her to the ground. Her heels clicked loudly, reminding Damian to glance around the streets.

“Damian, look at me please.”

He couldn’t deny her. He turned, anger staining his olive cheeks. Her eyes were glossy, brows frowning, her lips were giving him an apologetic smile. Glitter rained down from her hair, a glance at his hands showed that the glitter on her shirt was also stuck to him.

“You work at a strip club.” It wasn’t a question, his voice a carefully disguised monotone, his mask of indifference reappearing.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

That… that was probably not the right thing to say, Damian’s ear turned redder, cheeks matching the shade as his hands fisted. He inhaled sharply, attempting to control his temper. Eyes the color of the forest, embers dancing in the moonlight of his iris. His eyes squeezed shut, anger still evident in the pinch of his brows. The barely noticeable curls of his lips.

“Damian,” Lainey licked her lips, she knew this was coming, she knew how to fix it. “It was before we were dating.” She wanted to wince at the word, but continued. Eyes focusing on the green of her heels. “Money was tight. My parents… they didn’t want to worry me, to stress me. The last time money was tight, it was when they had taken me in. A year after.”

His breath hitched, a flicker up, showed his eyes watching her intensely. Lainey didn’t stop, she continued, gaze locked on his.

“I- I did this in Metropolis back then, it helped. Tremendously. I saved enough to help support my scholarship to Gotham University. But, money was tight, and the last time they told me, I lost sleep, I was picking up as many hours as possible. At two jobs.”

“What about your internship?” Damian questioned, she glanced up, meeting his eyes. “You said you were being paid.”

She nodded, “I was. Am. But, it wasn’t, and if I didn’t help, the business expansion was gonna flop.” Lainey sighed, arms wrapping around to hug herself. The wind chilling her exposed skin. “Honestly, I wasn’t even supposed to work tonight. But… one of the girls, a friend to me this entire time needed help.”

Silence filled the air between them, Lainey swallowed, tucking her hair behind her ears. She waited patiently, mentally counting down the time before she’d have to take a cut on her paycheck. Most of the time her boss was understanding, when she got into a relationship, he changed her dance, changed her viewers, customers. He was big on respect, and if it took throwing out the regulars because they were being rude, then he’d do it. One of the few things Lainey would miss about this job.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lainey blinked, eyes refocusing in front of her. His anger was gone, replaced with concern, understanding, and so many other things, Lainey couldn’t track them. All except one. Hurt. She took a step forward, smiling gently as she met his gaze.

“Honestly? No one knows, not anyone who knows me.” She ran a hand through her hair, “Plus, I’ve been meaning to quit for awhile. The bakery is steady, my siblings are coming, and this was my last week. Actually, my last day was yesterday… “

“Elaine.”

Lainey dropped her head into her palms, she was rambling, stalling, they both knew that. A tense silence burned between them. But, he deserved to know. He respects secrets, he respects independence. Would he respect this? Lainey didn’t know, her heart beating erratically in her chest, stomach tying itself into knots. Bite. The. Bullet.

“I didn’t tell anyone. Didn’t plan on it.” She looked up, meeting his gaze. “This has been my secret, Damian. Now you know. Those late nights at work? The lack of sleep? The energy drinks? You have your night job, well, this is mine. You can go ahead and leave now, if you wish Damian. I wo-”

“Are you suggesting.” Damian didn’t finish, brows furrowing. He stepped forward, large hands taking a firm, but not painful grasp onto her shoulders. “No. Beloved, don’t even think of suggesting that.” He pressed his forehead into hers. “I. Don’t. Care. Not about the job, not about money, or any of it. You, you’ve been occupying my every thought since the gala. You honestly think I would leave because of this?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Lainey sighed.

“No, Elaine.” Damian cut off, standing to his full height. “The scum of Gotham don’t deserve to gaze upon you. Men don’t deserve to gawk at you with unworthy intentions.”

“Are you disappointed?”

He shook his head, “No, _albi_, proud.” She sputtered, but Damian continued. “You survived the harsh conditions of Gotham, whilst fighting your own mind. Proud doesn’t begin to cover it. However, never again, please. Talk to me next time.”

“Oh trust me, Dames, there won’t be a next time.”

He smiled, hand holding onto hers as they walked back. Damian didn’t want to go back, but Lainey had to. Unfortunately, Damian was forced with. She pushed him back to the room, kissing his cheek before talking with her boss in another room. His brothers either didn’t know, or didn’t care. Tim was warding off women Jason sent over, Dick was talking to a few of the females, and back on stage, was Lainey, or _ Robyn _ as the announcer called her.

Damian grit his teeth, eyes watching her spin around the bar once more. No one made it to the stage, to his amusement, her eyes would occasionally flicker amber and suddenly they were unable to move any closer. Damian smirked at the bloody nose her groper had. How he had tried once more to get on stage when a bouncer removed him, kicking and screaming from the premises.

Damian smiled, catching her eye when he and his brothers were leaving. Dick had enough, smacking Jason upside the head as he guided them to the car. He slid into the driver's seat, pulling onto the road, when Jason turned around. Eyes sparkling with mirth, a smirk on his lips as he asked:

“So how was your first strip club?”

Tim’s groan filled the car, followed by laughter and sighs. Meanwhile, Damian kept his eyes out the window. Lainey’s smile filling his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please forgive any spelling errors, like mentioned on the last chappy, I'm the literal embodiment I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping. Night/Morning everyone!


	17. Easing Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's cheating Elaine!" 
> 
> "Baby sister has a boy friend."
> 
> "Kiss Me?"
> 
> "I love you."
> 
> "...are my everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for -hopefully, they finally get to go on a date! Also, so sorry for the lack of updates my computer has been acting weird. But here ya go! Enjoy!

Damian panted, sweat soaking his skin. His eyes trained on the blue punching bag that danced back and forth, muscles flexing with the continued use. He cleared his patrol today, asked Bruce for the night off. Didn’t give much of answers, not really. He didn’t need to, his father was rarely surprised, but when Damian had requested the night off…

Damian smirked, the surprise on his father’s face was one Damian would always remember. At first, it had annoyed him. How Bruce continuously asked if he was sick, if he was sure. But as Damian was walking out of the cave… He couldn’t help his grin, even as he changed into sweatpants and a tank top. Wrapping his hands, he started his work out upon immediate arrival to the home gym. Lainey and him had been messaging back and forth about tonight. Both were excited, nervous, but… happy.

The date was finally happening. _ Finally _, after weeks of planning, of cancellations because his brother was having a hard time planning, working at Wayne, college, and Red Robin. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy his older brother has finally found his happiness, especially in someone like Barbara Gordon. Oracle would be good for him, but still.

Damian would like to take Lainey to dinner, to officially claim her as his girlfriend. Of course, Damian wouldn’t let her meet his family. He didn’t like the wolves in the gala watching her, he sure as hell didn’t want his wolfish brothers scaring off his little lamb. His beloved. A vibration on the metal bench brought Damian out of his racing thoughts.

With a worried frown, he stilled the bag. Making his way across the mat to his phone. Damian ignored the messages from his father, his brothers, and his sisters. Most were a repeat of the other’s. Concern at his lack of presence on patrol, worried if he wasn’t feeling well, taunts to get him out into the city. 

Damian ignored them, stopping on the one that interested him. Lainey.

> _ Are you sure? You can back out still, I won’t blame you. _

He rolled his eyes, ever since Amber, since the hostage, the confessions, and everything else, Lainey has been more open. Something he was appreciative of, she had so much stress on her shoulders, it made his insides warm and fuzzy at the thought of her trusting him with her troubles. However, she’s also revealed a more… insecure side, she doubted herself, at least with him, she did. Briefly, Damian wondered if these insecurities had ammo, had cause. She never really liked to talk about where she came from, always sending him a reserved smile, and a cryptic comment.

> _ I have never been more sure, albi, there’s nothing to be worried about. I will not falter. _

Damian wiped at the sweat sticking to his skin, hanging the white cloth around his neck.

> _ You sure about that, Dames? _
> 
> _ Yes, I am. Are YOU sure? Elaine, there is no reason to be worried. _

Damian gulped his water, eyes moving to the unresponsive phone in his lap. He swallowed, using the towel to dry the water dripping from his chin. He stood, ending his workout for the time being when his phone vibrated from Lainey.

> _ …I think they just walked through my front door. _

####

Lainey ran her hands through her hair, smiling at the friendly atmosphere her siblings created. To her family’s surprise, all of them came. At the exact same time. The snow clung to their coats, water soaking the carpet and hardwood. At least until Teresa threw towels at them, yelling in spanish about the mess they were dragging into her home.

All hell broke loose when Matthieu stepped in from outside, and hugged his wife. The room went deathly silent, the air tense as Teresa muttered to Lainey in Spanish. Lainey nodded, moving to grab her mother’s bath towel, before handing it to the irritated woman. Laughter was next as Teresa smacked her husband repeatedly, ranting in a mix of Spanish, English, and was that French?

Shortly after the mess was cleaned, Lainey was ushered to her room by her mother. One of the only ones who knew about her possible date that night, not that she was trying to hide it from her parents. She was in her twenties, but her father would rather greet Damian with his baseball bat than his hand. Her siblings… well, Lainey never really told them every detail about her life, plus, they were like her dad. Considering Lainey was the newest addition, and the youngest.

“Lainey, are you going to sit by yourself the entire time?” Jasper, her older brother said, sitting down on the coffee table.

A dishrag drying his hands from the dishes he had completed. Jasper… wasn’t the best person to have in the kitchen. Lainey vaguely remembered Thanksgiving dinner back in Metropolis. Jasper tried to help Teresa cook, but… well, Lainey learned how to use a fire extinguisher that night. She smiled at the memory, the panicked faces as he dumped what he thought was baking soda onto the fire. It was not. The fire went higher, and she swore she’d never seen her mother that pale before.

Jasper was adopted before Lainey, right after their older sister, Mariko. Or Mari as she preferred. She was porcelain pale, with straight black hair, and brown eyes. She was tall, towering over their adopted father with bright smiles. Her frail form was deceiving, if the family wrestling matches were anything to go by. Unlike Jasper, who had thick, afro curls with melanin skin. He was smaller than Teresa, much to their mother’s absolute delight. He was usually the first to go down in wrestling matches. Being sat on by either Lainey, or wrestled into submission by Mariko.

“Lainey.” Jasper whined, snapping his sister from her thoughts. “No zoning, please, I get enough of that when I try to talk tech with anyone who doesn’t understand.”

She snorted, “It’s not their fault you speak a completely different language.”

“I’ll have you know that computer is my nati-”

Whatever Jasper was about to say, his hand placed to his chest, was cut off. Lainey’s heart coming to a stop at the confused looks her family shared. Except for one, her mother met Lainey with knowing eyes. The knock sounded again, making Lainey gulp as her sister and father came from the kitchen.

“Who’s at the door?” Teresa asked, voice high and way too innocent.

Lainey groaned, head falling into her hands as she muttered into her palms. She could feel the eyes from Jasper, burning holes into her hands from her father’s gaze. She swallowed, peeking through her fingers as Mariko’s heels clicked loudly on the linoleum. Her mother’s laugh was muffled, Teresa obviously trying to stifle it for Lainey’s sake.

“Uh, mom? Are you expecting someone?” Mariko inquired, drying her hands with a cloth as she moved towards the door.

“Actually, I’m-”

“Hey! Ya know what,” Lainey rushed to her feet, heat burning her cheeks. Her stomach was knotting, heart thumping loudly in her chest. “I’ll get the door Mari, save you th-”

Jasper’s hand halted Lainey’s steps, large fingers spreading across her stomach. Lainey met his eyes, the light brown irises gleaming with amusement, understanding. A grin pulled across his lips, brow twitching. Lainey swallowed, Jasper always had that edge. The edge between happiness and anger. He could flip like a coin, unpredictable, and often, Lainey wondered if Jasper had his own little ‘Amber’.

“Oh, little sister,” He shook his head, grin widening to reveal pearly whites. “Oh you didn’t.”

Lainey swallowed, panic coloring her features. Her eyes darted to the door, the door her older sister, her older, protective sister, Mariko was moving to. Lainey tried to get past Jasper again, but his hand didn’t budge. Jasper turned, throwing his arms out as Lainey struggled against her brother. His eyes locked on the door as Mariko turned the knob.

“Excuse me, does Elaine Wolf live here?”

Damian’s voice was loud, as if echoing in the empty silence of the house. In seconds, her mother lost the battle to quiet her laugh, her father paling, Mariko stood stunned in front of the door, and Jasper froze completely with shock. Lainey sighed, slipping under one of Jasper’s arms. She murmured quietly, stepping in front of her older sister. 

“Hi.” Lainey smiled shyly, feeling her nerves fly away as Damian smiled warmly. Her insides melted, stomach flipping, and heart pounding for a completely different reason. “Are you ready to go?”

Damian nodded, “Ready as ever,” He offered his arm to her, smiling politely with a nod of his head. “I will return her tonight.”

Lainey heard the slight squawking sound from her father’s throat and sighed, sliding her arm around Damian’s. She turned to her family, stunned expressions (amused, if she counted Teresa), she smiled brightly.

“Damian, this is my family. My sister Mariko, my father Matthieu, my mother -Teresa, is the laughing one. My brother, Jasper, is sitting on the table.” She waved, “Guys, this is Damian.” Another choking sound, and Lainey whirled around, facing Damian, pleadingly. “Okay, let’s go.”

The door remained open, even after the two were gone. Mariko finally shaking herself clear of surprise, she turned to her family. Smirking just the slightest bit as she slammed the door. Her father and brother jumped out of their reverie, Jasper leaping to his feet.

“What the hell?!” Jasper ignored his mother’s cursing at his language, eyes still focused on the spot Damian and Lainey were previously occupying. “Did that happen? Mari, tell me that didn’t just happen.”

“Baby sister has a boy friend.”

Jasper groaned, falling back to his seat at Mariko’s words. Her father wasn’t doing any better, Matthieu was collapsing onto his couch. Eyes unblinking as he gazed at the ceiling. There’s no way. No way possible, his baby girl, his sweet little Lainey was dating. Not now, not yet. Nope. He refused.

####

“So, where are we going?” Lainey questioned, smiling small at Damian as he held open her door. He sent a secret smirk, closing the door and ignoring the whine of his name as he slid into his seat next. “Damian.”

“Yes, Elaine?” Damian remarked innocently, smiling knowingly as he started the car. “Is everything alright?”

“Where are we going?” At his lack of answer she groaned, smile still tugging her lips as she dropped her head against the rest. “At least tell me what you have planned.”

Damian sighed, rolling his eyes as the childish glee in her eyes as she moved to properly look at him. She thought he caved, she was right. Sorta. Damian stopped at a red light, he never truly liked the Narrows. But after spending the past several months with Lainey, visiting her as Robin, walking or driving her home as himself, he’ll admit. The poor, unfortunate district of Gotham City was growing on him. Then again, it might have something to do with the woman who lived there.

Lainey. The current woman practically vibrating in her seat from nerves, anticipation, and excitement. With the brightest smile he’s ever seen, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the street lamps and the moon. He could just barely make out the anxious warmth burning the brown of her eyes. He smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Please calm down,” He murmured, no real heat or bite in his tone. Just the gentle warmth of his affection, it made Lainey’s cheeks burn, suddenly thankful how late it was. “Don’t need you slamming your head into the roof, or wearing a hole in my seat, from your bouncing.”

Lainey pouted, childishly sticking her tongue out at him. “Shut up Damian.”

She rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek, she snuck a glance at him. Lainey swallowed, his eyes were locked on the road ahead of them, but… shifting a bit in her seat, she laid her head on his shoulder. She smiled, hearing the hitch in his breath. She could feel the natural warmth he produced through his shirt, her eyes closing with a soft sigh.

“B-Beloved, what’re-” He stopped, clearing his throat to remove the shakiness of his tone. She grinned, at his heavy sigh. “I believe I interrupted your family in the midst of preparing dinner, therefore I plan on dinner, and perhaps a walk around the park.”

Lainey beamed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Lips moving against his shirt, she felt him shiver. Smiling mischievously, she pulled back, returning to her seat with a delighted hum. Lainey pretended she didn’t hear his muttered arabic, eyes fixated on the slowly falling snow. Winter was in full effect, the snow coloring Gotham in white powder. The good kind. Lainey loved winter, loved the snow, the warmth that resonated throughout her home at this time of year. There was never a dull moment with her family. She sighed in content, resting against the cold window.

Damian’s eyes flickered to Lainey at the sigh, smiling gently at the sight. The car was dark, but the streetlamps reflecting off the snow? It illuminated her, giving her a glow that reminded Damian of the first night he saw her. Hair pinned back, combat boots, denim jacket, a dress of denim and plaid. Who’d of thought the woman he found hiding behind a curtain, a sheep in the room of wolves, the one he thought was a witch for the way he felt around her. He wanted to snort at the thought, Lainey wouldn’t hurt a fly, much less mess with someone like that.

Often, he remembers the look on her face, the feelings she was sending his way at the thought of hurting the man that was waving a gun in her face. Honestly, that memory haunts him. If not for the single amber eye, Damian wasn’t sure Lainey would’ve been able to bring herself to attack. Even in defense, she isn’t one to fight. The only time she’s actually used her abilities willingly was the night of the gala, the thugs that surrounded her. Lainey had explained what it was, a mind blast. A temporary way to stun people, it slows their senses, their brain waves. A mental smoke bomb allowing escape, she had said. 

Damian blinked, pulling the car into a spot to park. This was the place. A nice restaurant, nothing too fancy, but something she’d love. It was decent, quaint, Jason had showed them this place on one of their bonding nights.

It was warm, and not a lot of people actually knew of it. Didn’t mean business wasn’t good, however, on the contrary, it was five stars in every review given. Plus, it was away from the paparazzi, journalists, and anyone else who doesn’t have a life of their own.

In seconds, they were inside, taking a corner booth under one of the large, red lamps. Light shining onto the oak table, menus and napkin-wrapped silverware awaiting them. With a hand on the small of her back, Lainey took a seat, Damian sitting across from her. The server gave them a smile, before she was gone. Off to guide another set of customers, Lainey guessed.

Silence filled the space between them, Damian’s posture stiff, straight. Lainey was shifting, her inner cheek being nibbled on as she kept her eyes on the menu. She was trying, she really was trying to read the menu, but the words wouldn’t stop dancing around. She fought the urge to scowl, to sigh, to do something that was too… Lainey.

“Elaine,” Damian’s voice brought her brown eyes to his green. He arched a brow, “Are you uncomfortable?”

Lainey blinked, glancing around herself for a moment. “No, why?”

“You rarely can’t sit still, when you read something, your lips move as if reading it aloud; and you were chewing your cheek.” She arched a brow as he continued to explain his deductions. “You were concentrating, but your lips weren’t moving. You only truly chew on your cheek when you're thinking, or nervous. I’m also certain you’ve been clenching your hands in your lap to resist running them through your hair.”

She blinked, brows furrowing as she thought about what he said. Does she really move her lips when reading? Lainey used to do it as a kid, to focus on what’s in front of her, rather than on the minds of those around her. Xavier said it would help her keep in the present, not lost in the thoughts whispering in her ears.

“Elaine,” Damian brought Lainey from her thoughts, his olive hand glowing under the light on the table. She blinked, focusing back on his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Lainey swallowed, smiling tightly. Stretching her hand across the table, she sighed lightly at the gentle squeeze. Almost instantly, her arm tingled as warmth danced up her arm. Her chest tightening as her heart started the familiar beat of a samba drum. Her stomach twisted more however, and she sighed again, her shoulders slumping as she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand.

“It’s… it’s stupid…” She mumbled, earning a frown and another squeeze in his quiet disagreement.

She knew if she wasn’t fighting to get these words out, he’d of corrected her in seconds. But he was waiting, letting her finish. Thankfully, the natural heat of his hand in hers was giving her the confidence she needed. Lainey took a deep breath,

“I’m just… nervous, I-” Lainey licked her lips, closing her eyes as she rushed the words out. “I’ve never been on a date before, okay? I- I don’t know… what I’m supposed to do, how to act…”

Damian smiled gently, pulling her hand to his lips to press a soft kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes fluttered open, cheeks burning under the loving warmth of his gaze. _ Good _. That’s what he was going for her. He loved her eyes, always so expressive. He could read the thoughts, the worry, the emotions bottled inside her by a simple glance into her eyes. The brown soft like the back of a deer, warm like a crackling fire devouring wood. Like the penny being melted into the brown of the earth.

“It’s okay to be nervous, beloved.” Damian started, “But, perhaps, focus only on this moment. Not on the fact that this is a date. Pretend we are best friends, meeting for dinner in a restaurant. Or-”

“Or we’re a couple meeting for a date.” Lainey deadpanned, earning a roll of his emerald eyes. She smiled at his sigh, “Or this could be our millionth date, I reckon the love would still be there by that time.”

Damian’s cheeks flushed, bringing a blush to her own cheeks as her words caught up with her. She stuttered, lost in her attempt to apologize as red burned down the pale skin of her neck, fire heating the flesh of her chest. Damian managed to get control before her, smiling with adoration at her nervous fumbles. He could feel the clench of her hand, her cheek being bitten harshly between her teeth in her panic. He didn’t mean to, but he chortled lowly.

Lainey scowled at his laugh, rolling her eyes as she grumbled, “Shut up, Damian.”

He chuckled again, not releasing her hand that had jerked for the salt packets. He narrowed his green eyes at her mischievous smirk. There she is, there’s his Lainey. Sass, sarcasm, and playfulness in equal bursts. 

For the rest of dinner, they talked. Discussing their lives before and after meeting each other, hands stretched across the table. Not releasing even after their food was brought to them. Lainey laughed loudly, a snort escaping her at some point to Damian’s amusement, and her horror. At his snickers, Lainey had tossed a fry. Snorting as it smacked him in the forehead.

“Ha! Teach you to laugh at my snort.” She had sassed, she was not prepared for the salt packet that went flying and landed in her hair. “Damian!”

He snorted, “You started it.”

A bunch of laughter, jokes, and a mini food fight later, the couple was walking the snowy streets of Gotham. Their hands swinging between them as they passed stores, a tune playing from a snowman had Lainey singing the words softly. Something Damian took to the next level by spinning her around the street, much to her absolute delight. Despite the red noses and aching cheeks, they continued walking all the way to the park. 

A fountain was frozen, snow now halfway up Lainey’s calf. Another ‘shut up’ as Damian snickered at her high steps. The moon made the snow look like glitter, and for a second, Lainey dragged her hand along the snow on the fountain. Eyes watching the snow crumble under her palm, an idea brought a smirk to Lainey’s lips. Eyes flickering to Damian as he watched her with interest. 

Continuing her tune, Lainey hummed snow gathering in her palm. She glanced innocently over her shoulder, watching Damian as he started towards the path. It was getting late, they’d need to get going soon. But for now…

She bit her cheek, inhaling as she packed the snow inbetween her hands. Her eyes locked onto Damian’s back, stretching her arms as she pulled back. A flick of something inside, and Lainey was ready. She knew it would count as cheating, but… well…

The ball flew from her palm, eyes focused on the snowball as she flew it into his back. Her powers shutting off as it made contact. Damian froze, slowly looking over his shoulder to see the smirking Lainey. She waved innocently, but he knew. She was the only one besides him in the park, after all. He also knew her, she was not that innocent when it came to snow. She had bumped into a tree on the way to the park, snow falling on top of Damian and just barely missing the opening of his coat. She giggled, hand stifling her full laughter as she apologized. Damian let it go, despite her pretending it an accident, that she didn’t know that would happen. Contrary to what people thought, Lainey was very handy when calculating outcomes to anything. Her stories of her life before Gotham, before Teresa, Matthieu, her siblings, were evidence enough. He also wasn’t the only one to think about how well she could predict something, according to the story involving her “devillish” friend Kurt.

“Sugar Honey Iced Tea!” She yelped, Damian smirked. The snowball slamming into her back when she had turned to get more ammo. “That’s cold!”

“It _ is _ snow, dearest.”

“Very funny, Dames.” Lainey grumbled, “But if you wanna play…”

Snowballs suddenly sprang into the air, a smirk on her lips the only warning Damian had as he was suddenly pelted with snowballs. He moved, dodging them skillfully with only a yelled:

“That’s cheating, Elaine!”

“Says you!” She shouted back, “I’m only using my advantage. Just like you were, remember?”

He scowled, one of their topics of discussion was his unnaturally perfect aim with the packets of condiments that hit each target he focused on. Of course, that was biting him in the ass. His own words, being recited between her breathless laughs. He peeked behind his tree, the snowballs in her hands being thrown. Thankfully, it looks like she wasn’t using her telekinesis this time. For now anyway.

Damian swallowed, gathering his own ammo as he thought of a plan. She had him backed against a tree, literally. Whereas she had the fountain and snow everywhere around her, Damian was limited. _ Dammit _ . _ Think Damian, think _.

“Aw, did I hurt your feelings?” She taunted, “Want me to kiss and make it better?”

Her laughter rang through the air once more, a smirk on Damian’s lips as a plan formatted in his head. _ Perfect _.

####

Lainey frowned, he hadn’t moved once, nor responded to her taunts since he hid behind the tree. She swallowed, stomach curling. A bad feeling swirled in her stomach, she didn’t like this. She bit her lip, taking cautious steps towards his hiding spot.

“Damian? You oka-”

“Got you!”

She yelped, hands rising to block the sudden spray of snow. How the hell? Lainey ran blindly, attempting to escape his snowy assault. _ That snickerdoodle! _ She cursed, unaware she was falling right into his plan. Damian hit the tree, smirking as snow fell off the branch above Lainey. She yelped, hands moving to cover any openings in her clothes, but it was no use. She was done for. Lainey pouted, turning to look towards the area she had a feeling he was in. Bingo. Damian was smirking, sitting on his branch in smug pride. 

“You snickerdoodle.” Lainey caused a snort to escape him, watching as he dropped from his spot. “How was any of that fair? You had me worried.”

“My apologies, but I believe the term would be… “ He stopped short of her, smiling wide. “‘All is fair in love, and war.’”

Lainey rolled her eyes, “Yeah, okay, whatever birdboy.” He glowered, causing a snort to escape her. “Wanne help me out here?”

Damian sighed, moving behind her and brushing the snow off her- his coat. He paused, he didn’t notice. Has she been wearing it the entire night? He blinked, memories of her passing her sister without a coat and then a coat when she was in his car. When did she grab it?

“You okay?” 

He cleared his throat, cheeks pink but not from the cold. “Fine.”

“Good, I won’t feel bad then.”

Damian frowned, turning her around. “About what?”

“This.”

Damian followed her gaze, head snapping up to look at the numerous branches covered in snow. He looked at her, eyes wide as she smiled deviously. The snow was starting to fall, but Damian watched. She was gonna try and slip out before it fell, his hands snuck under her coat. Yanking her into his chest to her surprise, he smirked. Eyes fluttering closed as the cold powder dropped onto them.

“I deserved that one.” She murmured, hand running through her messy hair.

Snow spread throughout the brown locks, the moonlight once hidden behind the tree’s snowy branches falling onto them. His breath hitched, eyes intensely taking in the sight. Her dark brown hair glittered with the slowly melting flakes, her face glowing under the light of the moon. Cheeks, nose, and lips red. Her breathing slightly labored from their snowball fight. Hair flying free with the slight breeze, the pulled back locks no longer constrained. Eyes shining with the pale light, pools of brown, dark, similar to the dark abyss above them.

Damian swallowed, eyes flickering to her lips and back to her eyes. He licked his lips, watching as her eyes dropped to his. He wasn’t the only one entranced, the spell from the gala wrapped around them. Squeezing the rapidly beating muscle in his chest, his stomach knotting. His own breathing becoming ragged, the distance between them closing. Her breath was warm, vanilla, lavender, and something… sweetly tangy filled his senses. 

He was fighting, fighting to resist the urge to close the barely there space between them. The taste from their last kiss haunting his dreams, she was sweet, with a kick of something that made him want more. He could never figure it out, the flavor of her taste, the thing that enhanced and shifted the lavender vanilla in the air.

“Kiss me?” Lainey whispered, Damian nearly groaned at the soft barely there brush of her lips against his. “Please Damian? Kiss me?”

He could never resist, something that made him unbearably happy in that moment. His lips pressed lightly into hers, the taste of strawberries, dinner, and mint lingering on her lips. Her arms wound around his neck, hands spreading melted snow throughout his raven mane. His hands pulled her closer, fingers gripping her back as he coaxed more of her. Of her mouth. 

In seconds, Damian was pressing her into a tree. The intensity in this kiss was nothing like the last one. Before, with anger, care, and desire burning between them. This time? It was love, pure, unadulterated love. The air around them was thick, suffocating. Pulling apart for a brief moment of air, before colliding once more. As if the other was water, and they were dying of thirst.

Lainey moaned, the sound being swallowed by Damian. Pulling back again, they breathed heavily. Lungs screaming for oxygen as they rested their foreheads on one another. Lips were red and swollen, eyes half-lidded as they met each other’s gaze with equal love.

“Wow…” Lainey panted, earning a chuckle from Damian. “Shush.” He laughed that time, joy cracking his mask of collection. She grinned at the sound, “Careful, can’t imagine the expenses wasted on fixing such a pretty face.”

He grinned cheekily, “You like my face?”

“Oh I definitely like your face.” She laughed, her cheeks burning. “But I think I love all of you even more together.”

Damian breathed deep, “You love me?”

Lainey fought the wince threatening to overtake her features, but… screw it. She’s hinted at it, thought it, she’s even accepted it. All that’s left to do… is tell him. But… was she sure? Her mind flashed through every moment since the gala, they’ve been in each other’s lives for over several months now. A few of that time together, they knew of each other’s feelings. But did nothing! Another few weeks, they were waiting for a date to determine things. But dough it, Lainey was tired of waiting.

“Yes.” She said firmly, catching the surprise in his glowing green eyes. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. I love you Damian. I loved you since you pulled me behind a curtain and we talked about anything and everything while hiding from the richies.”

The joy that colored his eyes was indescribable. His eyes truly resembled sparkling jewels. Priceless emeralds shining through dark lashes, joy brightening the normally sharp green. Reminding Lainey of beautiful nature, of the gardens of her old school, the plants where she would hide for hours away from everything, everyone. She was safe in the walls of green, in his eyes, protection wrapped around her like his arms around her waist. Like the green of the trees reaching for the sunlight. 

“Damian!” Lainey yelped, squeezing tight as he spun her in circles.

Feet dangling in the air. She couldn’t resist the laughter that escaped her, warmth spreading throughout her chest at the sound of his own laughter. He was happy, she made him happy. That beat the nerves bubbling in her stomach, the rapid beating of her heart like the snow falling around them. 

He slowed to a stop, her feet dragging through snow as he smiled brightly down at her. His lips stealing the air from her lungs, his joy and smile evident in the kiss. Lainey melted, surprised by it. She didn’t have the chance to respond though, he was pulling back, his forehead resting on hers. Arabic escaping his lips, and Lainey was truly tempted this time to read the words leaving his mouth.

“I love you, Elaine.” Her breath hitched at the words, eyes widening at his confession. “So long as you're beside me, I will always fight harder. As long as you are with me, I will do everything in my power to stay with you, to live for you.” He broke off into more Arabic, her cheeks burning under his confession. “My beloved Elaine Wolf, you… are my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any spelling errors, hope you enjoyed! Have a good day/night!


	18. Youngblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previously)
> 
> “I love you, Elaine.” Her breath hitched at the words, eyes widening at his confession. “So long as you're beside me, I will always fight harder. As long as you are with me, I will do everything in my power to stay with you, to live for you.” He broke off into more arabic, her cheeks burning under his confession. “My beloved Elaine Wolf, you… are my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe

Damian was happy. A smile was almost always on his lips, even when his mask of indifference was up, his family noted the small smile pulling on his lips. After the first few days, his brothers were staying around the mansion. Trying to figure out why, when that didn’t work, they called the girls.

Cass, Stephanie, and Barbara were surprised at the least. Arriving together, with the help of Tim, to the manor. Dick thought with their help, maybe they could figure out what was making the youngest of the family so happy. So far? Nothing, when they sought out Bruce, he provided no answers. Though he was curious, he told them to leave him be. Damian was allowed to be happy, so long as no one was dying, Bruce didn’t mind.

Alfred caught Jason, Dick, Stephanie, and Cass spying on Damian entering his room. After a scolding, and vague answers. The old butler returned to the kitchens, a secret smile on his lips to the suspicions of the batkids.

Alfred’s scolding, and Bruce’s orders didn’t stop them, even when Barbara refused to get involved. Busy making the last minute arrangements for the wedding coming up in the spring of next year. Dick pouted at that, but she refused to budge. Though she did stay in the manor to watch this unfold.

Currently, the six of them were sitting together in one of the studies. Brainstorming on what could be making him so… happy, on how to find out. After Tim took a fall, and Jason went flying, they stopped trying to ask him. Especially stopped trying to enter his room. Jason still swears he heard laughter when he was suddenly thrown over the railing, girl laughter.

But that’s not possible, no chick in her right mind would date Damian. Despite the improvements over the years, he was still an ass, an insufferable ass, but he was  _ their _ insufferable ass. The baby bird who has yet to leave the batnest. Despite the flaw in that statement, batchildren kept it. Everything was bats and birds with this family, it was fine (Barbara disagrees).

“I think I got an idea.” Jason said, disrupting the slight argument forming between Stephanie, Dick, and Tim. Something about ropes, and interrogation? He shook his head. “He’s always smiling, like honest to freaking god smiling, at his phone. Why not steal it?”

Everyone stopped, blinking at Jason in silence. It was stupid, he was the son of Batman, the grandson to the Devil himself, it shouldn’t be easy to steal his phone. But… it was the only idea they had. Might as well roll with it. Besides, Cass agreed with Jason. He did smile at his phone a lot. What’s the harm in trying anyway?

####

That should not have been that easy.

Dick blinked at the grin on Cass’ face, in her hands was -sure enough, Damian’s phone. He smiled, ruffling her hair in a good job as he picked up the phone. A quick call, and suddenly all of his siblings were together. Minus Barbara and Damian. 

“Thanks to Cass,” He met her eyes, giving her another grin as he held up the black, touch screen. “We got it.”

The three cheered, telling him to open it up.

He knew it was too easy. The phone was locked, the picture of Titus, Jon, and Damian being blocked by facial recognition. With that being denied, the screen shifted darkening. Numbers, and a bar appearing on the screen. Yep, definitely not easy.

“Uh, Dick?”

“Yes, Steph?”

Stephanie swallowed, “You know the password, right?” At his silence, she grimaced. “I was afraid of that, so what do we do? Hack it? Put random digits in and hope for the best?”

Not a bad idea, Dick sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he hummed. There’s a chance there’s a combination one of them knows. With wary fingers, Dick typed in what he last saw Damian type in. The phone buzzed. Incorrect. With a frown, he looked at his siblings.

“Next?”

####

“Dammit Jay, the point was to break INTO the phone. Not BREAK the phone.” Tim groaned, hands sliding down his face with a heavy sigh. Damian’s phone was officially broken. It also rejected every password they threw it’s way. “Now what?”

“We hack?” Stephanie suggested, “We probably should’ve tried that before breaking but…”

Jason cursed at them, ignoring the scolding from Dick as Tim took the phone from the table. Immediately, he started for the batcave. That computer was superior to the others, and time was running out. Damian would be back from patrol with Bruce soon. Alfred back from his late night grocery run as well. The clock was ticking, Tim just hoped he wasn’t the one caught with the broken phone…

Tim was fortunate, after hacking into the cracked and broken device, the little chip thankfully still intact. The five of them were stunned to say the least. A text had come through when Jason had lost his temper. And the text made it easier to get into the device.

“Who the fuck is  _ Sunshine _ ?” Jason demanded, not hearing the scolding from his older brother. Dick was too in awe at the messages. “Is it a chick?”

“I don’t know,” Tim mumbled, fingers typing away. “But maybe I can-”

The sound of a motorcycle pulling in, had the five jumping. Cass disappeared instantly, much to the disbelief and angry curses of the others. Tim was pulling the phone from the computer, the chip slowly unloading out. Stephanie was panicking, Jason was cursing, preparing to run, as Dick helped Tim put the phone back to normal. Well, almost normal.

Within seconds, the five were scrambling up the metal steps, the phone being tossed between them to the amusement of Cass who watched from the bottom of the stairs. Alfred’s voice questioning how long she was standing there, she shrugged. Moving to help the butler in the kitchen with the dinner.

####

Tim shared a look with his brothers, and sister. Eyes locking and nods being exchanged. This didn’t go unnoticed by Barbara, who chose that moment to move away a few inches. She refused to be caught in whatever scheme they were planning, her eyes narrowed as she watched them go about their plan.

“Hey, D?” Jason questioned, earning a hum. “How’s school been?”

Damian furrowed his brows, “Fine. Why do you ask?”

“No reason, just curious is all.”

Damian obviously didn’t believe him, but returned to his meal. He was waiting, waiting for the vibrations in his slacks to give away Lainey’s morning text. The thought of her brought a smile to his stone cold features, her daily mornings, love you’s, be safe, and goodnights were something he looked forward too. Especially when he’d be leaving this afternoon to meet with her family before they moved. 

Her parents, Teresa and Matthieu, would be moving back to Metropolis this week. Lainey would be taking over the store here in Gotham with the help of her brother and sister, both of which were on leave from work and school for the expansion. He already met them repeatedly since Damian and Lainey’s first date, he was pleased to say he got on well with her family.

Mariko and him talked about the kinds of pets he had, she was an animal lover, one who worked in a garage with her name on it. Marik’s AutoParts, leaving out the ‘o’ she explained the increase in her customers. An unfortunate decision made to the world, most didn’t trust her. Being a woman in a mostly male dominated field didn’t help her any.

With Jasper, Damian could mostly understand the tech he talked about. Silently, thanking his brother Tim’s rambling for the fact that he could communicate with Jasper. Both also talked of Lainey for the most part, Jasper sharing stories of when she was younger, Damian of her wit and cunning business charm that both impressed and terrified those she dealt with.

With her father and mother, Damian talked of cooking, of being from another place to bond with Matthieu, of caring tenderly for something important. With Teresa, Damian was more nervous. She was shorter than Lainey, switching between english and spanish in rapid succession and she was bright. Obviously, that was where Lainey picked up the quirks in her personality.

He’s witnessed this tiny, latino woman switch from kind and caring to shrewd and professional in ease, he’s seen Jasper do it as well. Mariko and Matthieu thankfully, did not possess that terrifying quirk. But it made sense to Damian, Jasper was much closer with Teresa, Mariko was closer with Matthieu. Lainey was somewhere in the middle, closer with her mother on some days, on others, with her father.

“Damian?” Dick repeated, snapping Damian from his thoughts. “You okay, babybird?”

“Fine, Richard. Why?” Damian looked to his older brother, scowling as Dick refused to meet his eyes. “Is there a problem here?”

“No, not at all.” Tim cut in loudly, clearing his throat. “Sorry, we just thought you’d be more willing to share with that pocketful of sunshine.”

Damian coughed, glaring hard as he choked on his toast. Cass slapped his back, helping him out as he continued his coughing. He blinked, wiping at his mouth when he noticed the shared looks between Stephanie, Jason, Tim, and Dick.

“Is there something you’d like to discuss?” Damian questioned, sipping at his water. “You four have been acting odd this morning. Odder than normal.”

“That’s rude, we just care about you Dami.” Stephanie remarked, huffing as she chewed her bacon.

He rolled his eyes, staring hard at the four of his siblings. They continued eating, silence stretching across the table. Damian didn’t like this, returning back to his vegetarian plate. He listened to the clatter of silverware, of the brief small talk Barbara and Tim were sharing about their wedding, of Bruce with Dick about patrol last night. He glanced at his family discreetly, not missing the grin stretching across Jason’s lips.

“I bet it’s gonna be a beautiful, sunshiny day.” Jason spoke loudly, earning arched brows from Bruce. Rain was lightly hitting the windows, sunshine barely lighting up Gotham behind dark clouds. “Hey D, can I borrow your phone? I wanna capture it.”

Damian swallowed his bite, eyes narrowing. “It’s raining.” Jason didn’t care, grin cheeky as he waited. Damian rolled his eyes, “No Todd, no you may not.”

Damian was getting frustrated, it was clear his siblings were planning against him. Judging from the heavy sigh leaving Barbara, she caught on as well. However, it seems he was the only one out of the loop. He didn’t like that. Not. One. Bit.

“But c’mon,” Jason whined, “Please? I’ll give it back.”

That would require Damian to open his phone, to give almost full access to his brother. Something he wasn’t keen on, especially with Lainey about to text him any moment now. Besides, his gut was twisting, telling him that was a bad idea. On top of the fact that his phone was broken when he returned from patrol. Again, another odd clue to their odd behavior? Did they…? No, they wouldn’t. Would they? Dick wouldn’t do that to him. Tim, maybe, Jason, definitely, Stephanie even more. Still, Damian had no evidence yet. He sighed, putting his fork down.

“Why don’t you use your own?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “It’s dead. Just let me use yours.”

“No. Use someone else's.”

Damian picked his fork up, about to take a bite when he heard it. Stephanie was taking a drink, the cup just barely to her lips. She spoke low, almost out of his hearing had he not been listening and watching his siblings intently.

“That’s rude. Wonder what  _ your sunshine _ would say about that.”

His siblings snickered, it clicked. Eyes widening, ears burning in rage as everything made sense. All four of them. They invaded his privacy. His temper burned, blood boiling as his chair fell to the floor. His phone was thrown, slamming into Jason’s sternum. Knocking the wind out of his brother with the force, then his fork was being thrown between Stephanie and Tim, his knife landing just barely past Dick’s head.

“Damian!” Bruce shouted at the same time as Alfred yelled, “Master Damian!”

Damian didn’t hear, fists clenched tightly at his side. Green eyes darkening in rage as he met the cheeky grins, sheepish smiles, and apologetic faces of his siblings. All of his siblings. Damian wasn’t sure if he was yelling in english, arabic, or any of the other languages he knew. What he did know was that they had invaded his privacy, broke his phone, and were taunting him! Did they think him stupid?!

“Damian, enough.” Bruce finally cut in, standing from the table. Batglare in effect, at the silence, he continued. “What is going on?”

Damian took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to get control of his anger. However, it was all for not, as a sudden chime rang through the room. Jason lifted the phone grinning widely as he held it by his head. Three things happened in that moment, almost in sync.

“‘Pretty boy’ huh? Who’d that be D?” Jason teased, chuckling to himself.

Damian snapped, suddenly across the table, snatching the phone from Jason’s grip. His siblings had barely a head start before Damian was tearing after them, an angry mix of arabic curses and english threats leaving his lips. Screaming could be heard throughout the manor, a jumble of apologies, taunts, and cries of help. None were listened to, none were heeded. Not with an angry Damian on their tails.

“WHERE DID HE GET THE KATANA?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

“KEEP RUNNING!”

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he returned to his seat. The debate between eating breakfast or stopping his youngest from killing his siblings pulling him this way and that. How did this even happen? What were they even talking about?

“He’s been smiling lately,” Barbara answered the silent question, sipping her coffee she sighed, glancing up to Bruce. “They wanted to know why.”

“They couldn’t have asked him?”

“WHAT WOULD SUNSHINE SAY ABOUT THIS?! WHAT WOULD SHE SAY?!”

“THAT’S NOT HELPING JAY!”

“YOU’RE DEAD TODD!”

Another sigh, as a blood curdling scream, probably Jason’s filled the manor. Bruce winced, the weight moving towards stopping murders in his family growing heavy in his gut. He was still debating, the eggs looked delicious…

“They asked me about it,” Alfred said nonchalantly, tea being sipped with ease. “I told them to leave him alone, I’m afraid it didn’t help sir.”

Barbara smiled apologetically, “Don’t worry about it, this is deserved. I told them not to do it.”

“Did they really break his phone?” Bruce asked, exasperation clear at the girlish screams that were not Stephanie. “Why couldn’t they just hack into it?”

“They did. After it broke.” Barbara responded, “Tim tried to ask me to hack into it. I didn’t.”

“DAMIAN, WAIT! I’M SORRY! I LOVE YOU BABYBIRD, YOU KNOW-” Dick’s voice got cut off by the sound of shattering glass.

Okay, now it was time to intervene. Bruce sighed, standing.

“WHAT ABOUT YOUR SUNSHINE?! WOULD SHE JUSTIFY MURDER?!”

“Sunshine?”

Cass was there, handing the phone to Bruce with a smile. The phone screen lit up, the message appearing instantly. ‘My Sunshine’ had sent a few messages, the most recent being the one Jason had teased Damian about. Before his rampage began anyway.

> _ Good morning, pretty boy~ _

Another scream, and Bruce was smiling as he went to separate and defuse the situation. Afterwards however… oh, Bruce wasn’t gonna ever let him live this down. It seems, Damian was finally experiencing a crush, and flirting from the sounds of the message. Bruce couldn’t tap it, anytime he did, the lock screen appeared and oh… that’s how they broke it… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I'm currently struggling with writing lately. But I am back!


	19. Sweet Hacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a dish best server cold, but Damian has a secret weapon his siblings would never expect.

Lainey sighed, running another hand through her messy brown hair. She glanced back to Lucius, eyes dancing between him, the computer, and the mannequin in the middle of the room. She wasn’t quite getting… what she was supposed to do exactly. Her mind filling with memories of another life, of different people, of a jet, and a mansion -school thing.

“Mr. Fox?” Lainey questioned, earning a hum. “What’s the point of this again?”

“Just curious, Lainey.” He replied, barely looking in her direction. “Just curious to see what you can do is all.”

“But why am I designing what I can only guess is an armored suit meant for maximum movement and protection to whomever wears it?”

He paused, brown eyes looking up at her then. He examined her, mind running with scenarios. There’s no way, Damian was almost as touchy with his identity as Bruce himself. If not more so. There’s no way Lainey knows exactly what she’s designing, not really.

It was no secret Lainey and Damian were in a relationship, at least not to him it wasn’t. He was well aware that every text, every hum was because of happiness. Happiness that he gave her. She’s also been designing these kinds of things for the past year, ever since she calmed the man who took them hostage really. Bruce was truly prepared for anything, should something happen to him, Lainey would be taking his position over. Going from his personal assistant in-training, to his position.

“Where would the best armor be?” Lucius asked, watching her sigh and point towards the chest. “Excellent Lainey, why don’t you return to your desk?”

Lainey nodded, smiling politely as she turned. Leaving the large office to her small desk across from his secretary, she sighed. Her brain was buzzing, the urge to use her powers for answers strengthening with every second. She swallowed, taking a seat at her desk, forcing her mind to work through her to-do list.  She fought the yawn making its past her lips, her mother and father have been in the process of shifting the business over to Lainey and her siblings. Giving them room to return to the cafe in Metropolis. Damian’s been a big help to them, she can see it. 

Despite being older than when they moved to Gotham, Teresa and Matthieu still worried about their darling child. Lainey had a habit of overworking herself, of taking not enough time to care for personal endeavors in order to make sure business and school activities were on top of the game. The idea that Damian would be there to help her, when her siblings who would need to return to their own lives soon, was relieving. He managed to reassure them several times, he refused to let her sacrifice her health for anything.

Lainey was still surprised with how easy he had charmed her family. Damian met them only weeks ago, and yet, already he was accepted amongst every single member. She smiled at the memories of his visits to warm her family up to him. He was nervous, hands tightly clenched around the steering wheel as they returned from school to her home. A small chuckle escaping her as she got to work. The paperwork won’t read itself.

Clearing her head, Lainey submerged herself into the work. Eyes skimming and scanning everything she read, fingers flying across her keyboard. Chewing her cheek, Lainey focused solely on everything in front of her. Turning her mind off as she was entranced by the repetitive motions. 

As time went by, something tickled the back of her mind. Warmth, strength, and exotic swarming her in waves. It wasn’t until she inhaled, the nauseating scent of cinnamon mixed with the old spice, cologne, and the foregin musk of Damian. Lainey blinked, she didn’t need to spread her awareness. Not when she could read him from the elevator with her mind closed.

Another thing her mind was constantly trying to figure out. Since they became official, Lainey had no trouble sensing him. If he was close enough, they could send little thoughts, maybe memories to each other. Senses almost matching up in sync, if he was particularly moody, she’d feel it, and vice versa. Even when she was home in bed, and he in his.

It was mind boggling, something she never thought was possible. It often had her lost in her thoughts, her memories for hours. Trying to figure out what exactly was going on, how it was happening, why, and if it was dangerous to him. This time, Lainey didn’t have the chance. Feeling his presence behind her, she hummed. Stilling in her typing, to glance at him.

Damian was stiff, muscles tense. Fists clenched in his pockets, scowling with indifference and irritation masking his green eyes. Lainey didn’t need to be a mind reader to know something was wrong. The deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth, showed just how close to the edge he was.

“Beloved.” His tone was curt, the love barely hiding in his tone.

Lainey frowned, “Afternoon, are you okay?”

Damian didn’t answer, eyes flicking to her computer screen, her tablet, then back to her. He sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder. He sped read her papers, a hum escaping his lips as he shifted. Standing back to his full height, he ran a hand through his hair. He was fidgeting. Damian never fidgeted.

“Dames?” Her voice seemed to ground him, her eyes watching him with concern. “Talk to me?”

“I… need a favor.” Damian muttered lowly, eyes not meeting her own as he glanced around the open room. “I need your assistance in reclaiming lost information from my computer.”

Lainey arched a brow, whatever comment on her lips being stolen as she inhaled deeply. Eyes squeezing shut at the wave of pleading anger, the words in his head answering any and all questions. The batcomputer. He wanted her to hack into the batcomputer. Batman’s computer. The Dark Knight’s computer. ‘ _ Is he insane? _ ’

“Damian, I can’t-”

“Jasper told me about everything he taught you. I know you can do it.” Damian cut off, eyes meeting hers. “Please Elaine.”

“That’s not the problem, are you insane?” She hissed, swallowing as she stretched her awareness. The secretary was too busy emailing some person she was dating, and aside from Lucius, no one else was here… but better safe than sorry. “Why don’t you ask Tim?”

Damian didn’t answer, which was all the answer Lainey needed. They weren’t on speaking terms right now, if she was guessing right, his anger was because of Tim. That would make sense. Why he wanted her to hack into something, rather than asking Tim or any of his other siblings.

“Wait, why can't you just open the computer yourself?”

Her question was innocent, but Damian still sighed. His eyes falling to the floor, the silence starting to kill her heart. She can’t say no to him, can she? Lainey sighed, taking his hand in hers. Pressing a discreet kiss to his knuckles, she smiled at the blush staining his cheeks.

“That wasn’t a no, Damian, just a question.”

He grinned, her heart skyrocketing at the sight. She cleared her throat, turning back around as she moved stuff over, saving places as she started the task. Just… hacking into a batcomputer. No biggie, right? Her stomach clenched, she didn’t like this. Although, Damian’s murmured words of love, encouragement, and gratefulness eased the nausea spreading throughout her stomach.

“Damian, I can’t do this if you continue  _ that _ path of kisses.” The sound of his throat clearing rang through the room, bringing a grin to her face. “Okay, no biggie, just hacking into a supercomputer, I can do this… “

“You’ll be fine, Elaine.”

####

“What? No, no no!” Tim yelled, standing to his feet. Eyes wide as his brothers and sisters jumped around him. “Dammit! Damn him!”

“What’s wrong, little bird?” Dick asked, eyes shifting to the computer to see words he never thought he’d seen. “Uh, Timmy? What did you do?”

“ _ I _ did nothing! This is all Damian at work!” 

Jason scoffed, “How can you be so sure? Kid can’t exactly hack that fast.”

“Maybe not him, maybe his sunshine, or someone else!” Tim shrugged, glaring at the computer. “Point is, anything involving him, Sunshine, and his phone? All of it, it’s gone! Right now, it’s being completely wiped.”

“So?” Stephanie cut in, “Track the hack.”

####

“I told you.” Damian grinned, his arm around Lainey’s shoulders. She rolled her eyes, “You did wonderfully, beloved.”

“Thanks pretty boy.” Lainey smiled, leaning into his side. “Do me a favor? Please don’t ask that again, I never want the world’s greatest detectives showing up and arresting me for that.”

“They wouldn’t reach you, hayati.”

His words made her blush, hiding her face in his side as he chuckled. The firm belief in his voice told all he would do to keep her protected, to keep her safe. Even from his families. Vigilantes and civilians. 

Lainey refused to know anymore identities, especially of his batfamily. Despite wanting to see Lainey’s brilliant mind at work as she found out, as she guesses, Damian didn’t push it, not openly. It was an agree-to-disagree on her being kept dark on the matter.

“Bakery, correct?” She nodded, sliding into the seat. “Perhaps later, we can meet for a study date.”

Lainey rolled her eyes, a smile curling her lips. With the way he acted, one would think they hadn’t seen each other for weeks. In reality, yesterday was their second weekly date. From his tone, any listening ears would assume they were just friends. Oh how Gotham would flip if they discovered the young Wayne was in a relationship with a girl from Metropolis.

“You know you don’t have to ask, pretty boy.” Lainey mused once he closed his door.

Damian rolled his eyes, a kiss to her knuckles as he started up the car. Lainey hummed, cheeks flushing lightly. They’ve been together for a few months now, and he still sends shivers down her spine, heat rising to her cheeks. He chuckled lowly, wry smirk in place as he started the drive to the Narrows. A single hand locked with both of hers, her thumb running patterns on the back of his hand.

“I’d rather ask than assume, Elaine.” She chuckled, meeting the flicker of his green eyes at the stop light. “Is Mariko and Jasper still in-town?”

“For the next week, Mariko will be with us. Another week after that before Jasper returns to Central.”

“Then you’ll be alone?” She hummed her answer, “Are you sure you’re okay with running the bakery, school, and the rest of your internship alone?”

Lainey smiled, “I’ll be fine, Damian.”

He didn’t seem convinced, features thoughtful. She shifted, snuggling into the warmth of his sweater. His bicep providing the perfect pillow as she watched him from beneath her lashes.

“Besides, I have you.”

His cheeks started to burn, his lips pulling into a smile that made her insides melt. Lainey chuckled, closing her eyes. His scent wrapped around her, easing the worry and stress in her bones. She sighed, relaxing into his side. The steady thrum of the engine rocking her to sleep in a gentle lullaby.

Damian smiled, kissing her head softly as they came to a stop at a light. She was asleep in seconds, a smile on her lips. She’s been rather stressed of late, often spending late nights at the office or in her own home. 

Mariko and Jasper had sent him a message a while back, asking him if she was okay. Often, they’ve seen her fall asleep at her desk. Eating between moments of work, study, and more work. He was growing worried, she helped him fall asleep in moments of great stress, he didn’t mind helping her. Especially since she never admitted to feeling tired, to being overworked.  Thankfully, he knew what signs to look for. It grew incredibly easy after he gave her his coat. The thick material kept her warm, the fabric lining the denim soft and comforting. It left her feeling safe, protected. More so with how much larger on her it was.

It was no secret Damian dwarfed her. Broad shoulders, built and well defined muscles. He was well over six-foot, the tallest in his family, passing Jason -the previous tallest by an inch. Not too mention how cute he thought she looked in his coat. All of his clothes, his sweater, his coats, the one time Lainey wore one of his shirts, Damian about died.

Playfully, she had tied it around her ribcage, fair skin between her jeans and his shirt glowing in the light of the falling sun in his window and the fire place. That wasn’t what killed him the most, however he was red faced sure, but soon enough she was matching him. Lips swollen and eyes half-lidded. No, it was when they were laying down for a nap.

Both tired, him from the busy night he had, her from the finals she was studying for, plus the transition from helping with the bakery to running it. Damian was waiting, book opened, eyes heavy when Lainey had sheepishly asked if it was okay. He had placed his bookmark between the pages, fighting a yawn as he set it on his table. He was half-paying attention, telling her whatever it was was fine. A repeat of his name and his emerald eyes traveled up. And oh dear god… 

The shirt was covering the sleeping shorts she had brought, hanging low and loose, yet fitting in the right spots. Her dark brown hair was a hanging mess, damp from a shower. She was chewing her cheeks, fingers playing with the edges before shifting, messing with the loose collar, with the edges of the sleeves. The perfect mix of cute and sexy. 

Damian had snapped his mouth shut, unaware of when he had opened it. His cheeks burning as he cleared his throat, forcing his eyes to meet her shy, mirth filled brown ones. When he spoke, his voice an octave lower, huskier. Her cheeks flashing with color as his intense stare pinned her in place.

His hands had stretched for hers, helping her find her way on the bed without stumbling in the shirt that was hanging down to mid-thigh. The dark gray fabric stretched to her knees as she crawled across the bed to his side. His lamp clicking off as his arm stretched under her head, a pillow being pulled to her chest. One hand resting on her stomach, back to his front. The fire was low, barely enough to see as they got comfortable. The vanilla was stronger than the lavender, mixed with the campfire smell of his body wash.

Damian fought a groan, forcing all of his thoughts away as she hummed. Lainey had rolled over not ten minutes later, pillow long forgotten as she snuggled with warm cheeks into his bare chest. His arms shifting to hold her back to him. She had mumbled something, what Damian couldn’t remember. But in seconds they were asleep, out for the time being.

Damian smiled at the memory, pulling to a stop at the back of the Sunshine Cafe. With ease, he moved. Gently removing her seat belt, lifting her from his car and carrying her to her apartment. Mentally cursing, Damian rolled his eyes. It was locked, of course it was locked. Thankfully, Bruce made sure all his children and otherwise, knew how to lockpick. Damian wasn’t the best, but he could do it. He just had to do it without waking Lainey… 

Easier said than done. Depending on how tired she was depended on how heavy she slept. Her brain however, her ‘mutation’ as she called it, worked 24/7. Whether she was asleep or awake, somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel, hear, sense, and read everything in a radius. Lainey never specified how large the radius was, just that it filtered safe and dangerous while she was inactive, she was an Omega level mutant after all. Whatever that meant.

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on Damian’s side. Allowing him to open and close the door with Lainey in his arms, not waking once. Carefully, he carried her through the dark and quiet apartment. His eyes scanning for any possible noise, intruders, or for anything he could trip on.

The place was different compared to when he last saw it a couple months ago, back before Teresa and Matthieu were in Metropolis. The couch was the same, blankets the same, and the same placements as the previous items. Now, however… it was more Lainey. 

The overstuffed, cream colored couch now had light blue, tan, and green little pillows. A gray blanket hung over the back, and the coffee table had a white and lilac doily. Flowers, her favorite, were resting in the center piece. A… odd, gold melting into blue color. The flowers, tiger lilies and daffodils. Her and Teresa’s favorites mixed with Mariko’s. The window she was seated at when he first arrived for their very first date was still lined by a light blue seat. A green and tan striped pillow with… is that his coat? 

He let a smirk lift the corner of his mouth, the coat Lainey had taken home, the one matching his pants, shoes, dress shirt, and tie at home. Damian noticed there was a slight movement in the tracker placed on it. He thought she was just cleaning, but no. Evidence supported that in the absence of her parents and the chaos of his double life, that Lainey had taken the large, thick material and perhaps cuddled with it? Maybe she simply used it for a blanket on one of her late nights? Still.

Images of Lainey with her short, dark locks messily pulled into a small ponytail, her eyes glazed over with sleep, cheek red from where her hand was resting on it, the large coat wearing her as she sung quietly. Working away, brown eyes tired, but focused on her task. ‘ _ Cute.’ _

Damian’s cheeks burned lightly, her making a small grunt in her sleep as her hand fisted in his turtle-neck. Nuzzling her face into his chest before releasing a contented sigh. Damian’s heart skipped, the burn growing in his face. 

Lainey was his everything, Damian accepted that the night she told him the words of her heart. The little three words he didn’t think he needed, much less ever wanted or deserved in this world.  Damian has done many things, many, many things. Some are good, others aren’t. Others… others Damian knows he will be paying for later. He wasn’t a good man, definitely not the greatest. It took time, but he saw it. He saw how horrible, how much of a self-entitled, brat he was.

He knew he had no reason to feel guilt over the things his mother and grandfather had ordered. Yet… 

Can you blame the hand that performs the actions? Or the voice that commanded it? Were they one in the same? Were they completely different? Can you seperate the actions seen, taught, and performed? Is everything really so clear? There isn’t just the shades of the world, black and white. There were hundreds, thousands of colors in it.

His emerald gaze moved to watch Lainey, her lips pulling into a frown as he laid her gently onto the cold blankets and sheets. Her brows pulled together, a frown appearing on her forehead as she made a noise of protest at the moving. His Lainey. 

Did he deserve her? This brown-eyed, sun colored angel? Did his past actions make him unworthy of her love? He swallowed, a pit forming in his stomach as he gently caressed her cheek.

In her sleep, Lainey’s awareness was heightened. It could sense people, their thoughts, read what they feel, see. Some of it, sometimes, trinkled into her mind upon waking. One such thing, he hoped she could feel despite everything, was his love. His hand brushing her cheek, the arabic leaving his lips. The mandaran, the english, the french, the spanish. Always the same phrases, always the same words, always the same compassion, kindness, and care in his baritone voice.

Damian stood from his position, his lips pressing tenderly to her head before he stood. She would sleep for a few hours, and as much as Damian would love to protect her from any nightmares, from any interruptions. Her family may like him, but they had no qualms about his… possible disappearance. He also knew Jasper and Mariko could definitely make it seem as if he was alive, and sat up somewhere no one could find him.

Damian sighed, shoulders faltering entering the doorway. Eyes falling to his feet, heart falling into his stomach as his thoughts returned full force. His sunshine was sleeping, she didn’t need his storm clouds to corrupt her rays. Perhaps, he shoul-

“Damian?”

The sleepy voice had him freeze, the soft yawn making his heart beat faster. Would this be the last time he heard it? Would she let him walk away if it meant she was safe? Instantly, Damian knew the answer. Lainey could be shrewd, she could be calculative, cunning, and very, very stubborn.

Lainey was -by nature, a force to NOT be reckoned with. Damian never liked facing her anger, the way her brown eyes would darken, the expressive features turning sharp, narrowed, and threatening. He’s seen her do business once, it was her lunch, they were supposed to meet. But someone was bound and determined to see Lucius and Bruce right then and now.  Damian had stepped out of the elevator at the same moment her features switched. Her eyes were angry, but blank and cold. Lips pulled tight as she took even and calm breaths. Damian had never seen her scare someone three times her weight and build, quite frankly he doesn’t want to ever again.

“Where are you going?”

Damian swallowed, “I’m going home.”

“No,” She whined, and Damian chuckled, only to grunt in surprise as she slammed into his back. “Stay.”

“Elaine-”

“No.” Lainey cut him off, meeting his eyes over his shoulder. “Stay with me. A little longer, at least? You and I are always so busy. Please?”

His will was crumbling, her bottom lip protruding out as she pouted. Doe eyes pleading, fingers clutching tight to his coat. Dammit. He can’t ever refuse her. He could think they should separate and all she had to do was ask him to stay and he’d stay.

He sighed, “Okay…”  _ You, Elaine Olivia Wolf, will be the death of me _ . “Just a little while.”

She beamed, smiling bright as she nodded. Lainey stretched, moving to drape her coat over the chair by her bookshelf. She ran a hand through her hair, removing the button up shirt she was wearing to reveal her tank top. Her pants were next, being quickly replaced by sweatpants.  She could hear Damian closing her door, the sound of his shoes, coat, and belt being removed as she sat on the bed. Something in her brain was throbbing, but Lainey could barely tell the difference between her awareness warning and Amber struggling to get control. She smiled, meeting Damian’s eyes. Her hand stretched, taking his as they both climbed into her small bed.

The blankets were quickly pulled over Lainey, the quilt covering only Damian. He’d rather not give her siblings reason to turn hostile. She snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapping around her as she listened to the rapid beating of his heart.

“I love you Damian,” She licked her lips, eyes starting to close as she fought another yawn. “Stay with me forever? I like you next to me.”

The response was automatic, even if Damian wanted to push her away. To save her from his suffocating darkness that comes with being the Demon’s grandchild. Yet… he couldn’t. Not with her request, not with her words that were a healing balm to his wounded soul.

Holding Lainey in his arms? That was where he belonged. Where  _ she  _ belonged. If it wasn’t his arms… the thought both stabbed him, and boiled his blood. A deep breath, and Damian was nuzzling into her hair. Vanilla lavender. His favorite.

“For as long as you’ll have me, my love.”

Damian smiled, he would protect his sheep for the rest of his life. She was his Elaine, his albi, his hayati, his beloved from this world of wolves for the rest of life. He didn’t mind, he loved her. Forever and always, he’d protect, he’d save, and he’d treasure her for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry if my updates slow some, with school starting up online, my sis has been using the computer. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
